


Werewolf Love Songs, Vol. 1

by Graffias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Translation, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 40,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter decide di usare il potere della musica di Barry Manilow per far innamorare Stiles e Derek.<br/>Nel frattempo, ci sono mostri e altre cose, e Stiles e Derek sono stupidi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima Parte

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Werewolf Love Songs, Vol. 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663460) by [aggybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggybird/pseuds/aggybird). 



> **Note dell’autrice:** scritta per il Teen Wolf Reverse Bang, per l’amorevole prompt di [sparkysparky](http://sparkysparky.livejournal.com/): _Peter si assume il compito di fare una raccolta di canzoni per Derek e Stiles. Ma visto che è Peter, usa solo un artista: il più grande romantico di tutti i tempi, Barry Manilow._
> 
> Potete trovare il suo fantastico fanmix [qui](http://sparkysparky.livejournal.com/160246.html).
> 
>  
> 
>  **Note della traduttrice:** questa storia è ambientata dopo la seconda stagione, e quindi non tiene conto di niente di quello che è successo dopo. Potete leggerla in lingua originale [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/663460).
> 
> Non so come io sia uscita viva da questa traduzione, roba che avevo la bacinella per raccogliere il sudore sotto il portatile. La mia beta, **Inessa** (che ringrazio come al solito per avermi salvato da me stessa e il mio _cervello rotto_ , btw), ha definito a ragione questa storia un rebus: ci sono doppi sensi che mi hanno portato più volte a chiedermi cosa diamine in realtà volessero implicare in lingua originale (visto le mille sfaccettature della lingua inglese), canzoni degli Anni Ottanta che ho dovuto rintracciare e rincorrere per tutto il web, citazioni che ho dovuto adattare di sana pianta in italiano e ‘testare’ su altre persone (“Se ti dico così, tu a cosa pensi?”). Non credo che questa storia sarà mai il mio lavoro di traduzione migliore, visto che sto cominciando a ingranare ora, ma di certo sarà sempre quello a cui sarò più affezionata perché mi ha fatta ingegnare di più. Sono contenta di aver portato a termine una traduzione così lunga (aiutatemi a dire trentasettemila parole) a distanza di dodici anni dall’ultima volta che ho studiato inglese (aiutatemi a dire quanti anni ho), e sono contenta di non essermi arresa di fronte a nessun paragrafo. Forse un giorno rileggendo tutto questo mi dirò che ho tradotto da schifo, ma non importa: _right now_ , sono contenta.
> 
> In realtà, questa storia è un UNICO capitolo, ma io ho deciso di postarla divisa a metà per rendere la lettura più agevole: posterò la seconda parte a giorni, l’ho già tradotta.
> 
> Questa storia mi ha sempre fatto ululare dalle risate a ogni rilettura, è divertentissima e intrisa di ironia, ed è quindi con grande piacere che vi presento _Werewolf Love Songs, Vol. 1_ :D

 

Peter è davvero lì per affari del branco. Al momento nessuno può confermarlo, dato che casa Stilinski è vuota, ma Derek ha specificatamente detto a Peter di consegnare il grimorio a Stiles.

A dire il vero, Derek non ha detto a Peter di farlo facendo illegalmente irruzione in casa di Stiles, ma Peter crede che gli sia permesso concedersi qualche licenza artistica.

È annoiato.

Il branco di Alpha ha lasciato Beacon Hills da mesi. Per quanto Peter possa trovare ripugnanti delle alleanze fra licantropi e cacciatori – le labbra gli si arricciano in una smorfia al pensiero – deve ammettere che la loro si è rivelata proprio efficace. L’unico lato negativo è che, a parte piccole liti soprannaturali, Beacon Hill adesso è un posto estremamente noioso in cui vivere.

Peter non se la cava bene con la noia. Ha già avuto la sua quota di vita sedentaria, non gli interessa un’esistenza tranquilla. Peter è davvero un uomo con dello spirito d’iniziativa: se il divertimento non arriva, lui se lo crea da solo. Indipendentemente da come si sentano gli altri.

Proprio adesso, ha deciso di crearsi del divertimento rovistando in giro per casa Stilinski: non ha mai avuto l’opportunità di farlo prima d’ora, a Derek piace tenerlo sotto stretta sorveglianza. Ma senza un’imminente minaccia soprannaturale, tutti stanno tirando un sospiro di sollievo e si stanno scordando che Peter è, beh, _è Peter_.

Ha già finito di rovistare nella camera dello Sceriffo, e trova che sia un po’ triste che ci sia ancora un cassetto pieno di camice da notte per donna – ma ricorda delle risate sbuffate e delle mani delicate e pensa che anche lui avrebbe tenuto quel cassetto, se l’incendio non avesse bruciato tutto. Dopo di che lascia velocemente la stanza dello Sceriffo, con del lieve odore di lillà appiccicato sulla pelle.

Si dirige verso la camera di Stiles, e apre la porta ritrovandosi davanti a un muro di odori: mirra, calzini sporchi, strozzalupo e ormoni adolescenziali appiccicosi. Accenna dei conati di vomito con grazia, si tappa il naso e cammina avanti, ma la sua avanzata viene bruscamente interrotta. Abbassa lo sguardo e vede una sottile linea di cenere lungo la soglia della porta.

"Ragazzo _intelligente_ ," mormora Peter, sorridendo a stesso.

Non stava mentendo a Stiles, quella volta – l’ammira sul serio. Certo, è un piccolo stronzetto irritante, ma Peter è stato chiamato in modo simile quando era un adolescente. Di solito proprio poco prima che suo padre lo afferrasse per la collottola e lo lanciasse contro qualcosa. Ah, che ricordi.

Si fa strada verso il piano di sotto, verso il salotto, scorrendo la mano sul passamano delle scale. Il passamano è stato levigato dal tempo e da mani calde, e i suoi occhi si soffermano sui graffi e sulle scanalature nel legno che immagina abbiano delle storie alle spalle. Di cui probabilmente fanno parte delle gambe all’aria, se Stiles vi è associato.

Il giorno sta per finire, scivolando verso la sera – Stiles non tornerà a casa dagli allenamenti prima di un’altra ora, perché fa sempre tardi i martedì. Peter questo lo sa perché _Derek_ lo sa. Derek è estremamente ben informato su Stiles.

Il salotto è illuminato dalla luce del tardo pomeriggio, proveniente da due larghe finestre, e che getta delle ombre scure per la stanza. La luce mette in evidenza il vecchio divano, ne accentua il tessuto sfibrato e l’infelice fantasia a strisce. La bitorzoluta poltrona reclinabile marrone che c’è accanto al divano ha del lieve odore di whiskey. La parete di fronte al divano e alla poltrona è dominata da uno scaffale. Lì la luce si riflette sullo schermo polveroso della TV e sul dorso dei libri e delle custodie assortite di film e CD. Peter va a dare loro un’occhiata da vicino.

Sembra che Stiles abbia preso l’abitudine di lasciare in vista i suoi titoli più _esoterici_ ora che lo Sceriffo è a conoscenza del sovrannaturale, e Peter ride sommessamente quando s’imbatte in una copia malconcia di _Come indottrinar’ il be’ omo lupo tuo_ , di un tempo in cui gli apostrofi andavano in abbondanza. C’è un piccolo spazio dietro il libro, in cui vi sono diversi CD, messi da parte in un modo tale che da dare l’impressione che qualcuno si sia dimenticato di loro. Deve togliere un altro paio di libri e DVD dalla mensola per arrivare a prenderli.

Quando finalmente riesce a tirarli fuori, si ritrova in mano una mezza dozzina di CD di Barry Manilow, e i suoi occhi si illuminano di gioia. "Ah, il signor Manilow," dice Peter, voltando il primo CD per leggerne i titoli. "Il più grande romantico di tutti i tempi."

Ricorda bene quelle canzoni. Ricorda che Barry Manilow era trasmesso alla radio durante il loro primo bacio. Ricorda dei balli lenti in una cucina luminosa, i pancake che si bruciavano sul fornello, delle risate e una voce che lo rimproverava dicendo, "Peter, smettila! Sei impossibile."

Si schiarisce la voce. È proprio una vera collezione: _Live in London, Classic Christmas, Ultimate Manilow, The Very Best of Barry Manilow, Essential Barry Manilow_ … Peter si domanda se qualcuno potrebbe notare che ha preso uno o due CD in prestito.

Dubita che questi CD siano di Stiles. È troppo sperare che questa generazione abbia buon gusto in fatto di musica, con la loro Lady Gogò e Caino Est. Peter ha provato ad ascoltarli alla radio, e vorrebbe che le sue orecchie fossero ancora in coma.

Ma Manilow, ah. La sua musica può far innamorare le persone. Può-

Uhm. Fare innamorare le persone.

Peter ha sempre considerato se stesso una persona caritatevole – una volta ha perfino offerto il Morso a Stiles, un regalo gratuito. Quant’è stata generosa quest’offerta? E manipolare due persone per farle innamorare, beh… non suona poi _per niente_ noioso.

Diversamente dal gruppo di licantropi adolescenti messi insieme alla buona che è forzato quotidianamente a sopportare, lui ha dalla sua l’età, della saggezza, un bell’aspetto diabolico e molte, molte, conoscenze interne. Con Derek ha in più il beneficio dell’intuito tra familiari. E lo sa che aspetto ha un amore non corrisposto, è una cosa che gli è toccata una volta o due nella sua vita. È anche diventato atrocemente familiare con gli ormoni degli adolescenti nell’ultimo paio di mesi: ogni giorno si ritrova ad affogare in abbastanza feromoni da abbattere un alce.

C’è qualcosa, fra Derek e Stiles. O perlomeno qualcosa che Peter può stuzzicare per divertimento. Ha una vaga idea che suo nipote sia stupido e che Stiles possa renderlo meno stupido. Probabilmente. O forse le loro stupidità combinate potrebbero annullarsi a vicenda.

A ogni modo, ha un piano. Beh, lui ha sempre dei _piani_. Piani su piani, se deve essere onesto, il che non lo è mai. Può mettere questi piani in lista d’attesa per un po’, per divertirsi.

Perché questo piano potrebbe essere… interessante.

  
 

\----

  
 

L’abitazione è quieta e al buio quando Stiles torna a casa dalla scuola. Chiude la porta d’ingresso con un piccolo clic e immediatamente i capelli sulla nuca gli si rizzano in risposta all’inconfondibile sensazione di non essere da solo.

Fa scivolare la mano dentro una tasca intelligentemente mascherata sulla parte laterale del suo zaino, prende un piccolo pugnale d’argento che ha personalmente benedetto quella mattina e una piccola fiala, che Lydia ama chiamare Minitov Cocktail e che Stiles ama chiamare _sorprendentemente efficace_.

Sta strisciando lungo il corridoio, ed è oltre l’entrata del salotto, quando una mano artigliata spunta fuori dal nulla e si stringe attorno al suo braccio, strattonandolo verso una nicchia ombrosa.

Prima che abbia il tempo di puntare il pugnale verso chi lo sta attaccando, il suo polso viene storto dolorosamente. Il pugnale cade dalla sua presa, e così anche la fiala, precipitando verso il suolo e verso una certa irruente esplosione. Per un minuto il cuore di Stiles si ferma per il terrore di aver appena appiccato la propria casa a fuoco, ma la stessa mano artigliata di prima afferra la fiala a mezz’aria prima che tocchi terra.

Peter si passa la fiala da una mano all’altra, scuote la testa. "Sul serio, Stiles. Dovresti stare più attento."

Stiles sbuffa forte dal naso, infastidito, e si strofina il polso dolorante, per nulla rilassato. "Sul serio, Peter," gli fa il verso. "Potresti essere meno inquietante."

Peter inarca un sopracciglio. "Devo farti stare all’erta. Cosa _potrebbe farmi_ Derek se ti lasciassi succedere qualcosa?"

"Probabilmente una festa. Perché sei qui a infastidirmi, RePeter?"

L’espressione giocosa di Peter si sgretola un po’. Odia quel soprannome, quindi Stiles lo dispensa con moderazione per avere il massimo impatto.

"Ho un regalo per te da parte di Derek."

Stiles prova a nascondere l’entusiasmo. Un regalo da parte di Derek di solito vuol dire qualcosa di occulto e fantastico. Certo, c’è stata quella volta in cui Derek gli ha dato un cucchiaio maledetto e Stiles ha accidentalmente trasformato la sua ciotola di cereali in una strana e misteriosa creatura degli abissi, ma quella è stata un’eccezione. E hanno mangiato sushi per _settimane_.

"Oh?" dice Stiles con nonchalance. È meglio non mostrare troppo entusiasmo di fronte a Peter. A lui piace usarlo contro le persone.

Peter prende dalla tasca del cappotto un piccolo libro rivestito in pelle e glielo mostra con un gesto plateale. Non sembra un granché, ma Stiles ha imparato tempo fa a non valutare l’utilità di un libro in base al suo numero di pagine. Ci sono davvero pochi tomi giganteschi e mistici in giro, e Stiles ci ha messo un grande impegno per ottenere quelli che esistono. La maggior parte delle scritture soprannaturali in cui si è imbattuto sono come l’oggetto che Peter sta tenendo in mano: libri scritti a mano, trascritti metodicamente dai maghi a cui appartenevano, pieni di resoconti di successi e fallimenti, e della conoscenza raccolta durante le loro vite.

"Questo viene dall’assalto al covo di streghe di un paio di settimane fa."

"Che cosa!" dice Stiles. "Derek ha detto che voi ragazzi non avete trovato nulla di valore."

"L’ha trovato ora? Uhm," dice Peter, picchiettandosi pensoso il dorso della copertina del libro contro le labbra. Stiles dovrà disinfettare quel libro, più tardi. "Beh, suppongo che volesse analizzarlo, prima."

"Solo perché si è lasciato sfuggire un oggetto maledetto una volta…"

"Oh, conosci Derek. Si preoccupa sempre delle cose a cui tiene."

"Questo non include me," dice Stiles, "Dammi solo quel dannato libro, forza. Poi potrai andartene."

Peter porge il libro a Stiles, ma tira la mano indietro all’ultimo secondo. "Sai," dice Peter, ignorando i mormorii di frustrazione di Stiles quando le sue dita stringono solo aria. "Sono preoccupato per te, Stiles. È l’ultimo anno del liceo, tutti i tuoi amici sono accoppiati… Ma tu? Dov’è la storia d’amore della tua vita?"

Stiles stringe i denti, e prova a non dare a Peter la soddisfazione di sapere che ha fatto centro. "Sono sposato col mio lavoro. Non ho tempo per una storia d’amore in cui salvo i vostri culi pelosi a destra, a manca e al centro." Mette le mani avanti, impaziente, per avere il libro.

Peter fa un mormorio di divertimento. "Tutto lavoro e niente svago rendono Stiles un ragazzo _frustrato_."

"Sei un tipo così inquietante," dice Stiles. "Penso che neanche tu comprenda i tuoi livelli di inquietantezza."

"Perché?" dice Peter, all’improvviso più vicino di quanto a Stiles possa piacere. "Perché sei solo a casa con me? Perché sto insinuando delle cose in maniera scomodamente sessuale? Dimmelo, Stiles". L’ultima parte è detta da così vicino che Stiles può sentire degli sbuffi d’aria contro la sua guancia.

Afferra il libro dalle mani di Peter e scatta via, posizionando le mani in una mossa di karate.

"Indietro, RePeter. Non farmi Minitovare il tuo culo."

Gli occhi di Peter lampeggiano, ma mette le mani in alto arrendendosi, indietreggiando di un paio di passi. "Non c’è bisogno di fare drammi, Stiles. Sono soltanto un corriere. Ci vediamo al prossimo incontro del branco, allora?"

"No, se sono fortunato."

Peter fa un sorrisetto e lo saluta sollevando un cappello immaginario, uscendo furtivamente dalla porta d’ingresso. È solo dopo che se n’è andato da un paio di minuti che Stiles realizza che Peter si è sgraffignato la sua fiala. _Maledizione_.

Si lamenta fra sé e sé, lanciando lo zaino sul divano. Lo zaino atterra con un debole _tump_ – seguito un momento dopo da un _tump_ di Stiles – affondando nei cuscini bitorzoluti. Si mette più comodo stendendosi, appoggia la testa sul bracciolo, e apre il libro.

Un bigliettino vola via e si posa sul suo petto.

 _Stiles_ , dice il bigliettino, con la scrittura affilata di Derek. _La leader del covo aveva questo libro nella sua collezione. È sicuro da leggere, adesso. Aveva solo una piccola maledizione, ma me ne sono occupato io_.

Stiles sa che questo vuol dire che a un certo punto Derek ha sanguinato sopra quel libro. Sospira.

 _Non far scoppiare nulla. Questo libro contiene incantesimi esplosivi_.

"Bello," mormora Stiles, con gli occhi spalancati davanti alle possibilità.

_Li ho strappati via._

"Fai _schifo_ ," dice Stiles al nulla. "Seriamente, fai schifo. Ho decimato dieci miseri acri di foresta una _sola volta_ e all’improvviso sono al guinzaglio per bambini."

_Ma non sono sicuro di averli tolti tutti. Fa’ attenzione._

È firmato semplicemente ‘Derek’, senza alcuna chiusura.

"Caro Derek," dice Stiles ad alta voce, ondeggiando pigramente il foglietto sopra la sua testa mentre con l’altra mano tiene aperto il libro e scorre l’indice a casaccio. "Spero che ogni pagina che hai strappato ti abbia procurato un taglietto. Passa un’orribile giornata. Disgustosamente tuo, l’avvocato Stiles Stilinski."

"È illegale fare l’avvocato senza avere una licenza," dice una voce dietro di lui.

Stiles inspira di colpo strozzandosi con la propria saliva, e si lascia cadere il libro sulla faccia. "Gesù _Cristo_ ," dice, afferrando il libro e guardandosi intorno. "Ti metterò una campanella al collo."

Derek si staglia su di lui dal retro del divano, guardando in basso con il suo consueto cipiglio e con le mani infilate nelle tasche della giacca di pelle. "Mi piacerebbe vederti provarci," gli dice tranquillo.

"Anche a me piacerebbe vedermi provarci," dice Stiles, facendo leva per mettersi seduto. "Potremmo probabilmente vendere dei biglietti e farne soldi."

Derek lo ignora. "Peter ti ha dato il libro?"

"Avevi paura che l’avrebbe tenuto per sé?"

"Sì," dice Derek.

Stiles fa una pausa. "Mi sembra giusto. Ma se eri preoccupato, perché l’hai usato come corriere?"

Derek lo fissa.

"È stato un test, eh? Ti rendi conto che Peter probabilmente lo sapeva che fosse un test?"

Derek scrolla le spalle roteandole appena, e raggira il divano. "L’ha superato. Se provo ad anticipare cosa sta pensando di fare Peter, finirò col farmi venire il mal di testa. Alla fin fine, non si può perdere tempo a provare a indovinare quale coppa Peter abbia avvelenato. Probabilmente lui è immune alla polvere iocane."

La mente di Stiles registra quello che Derek ha appena detto con un forte _click_ , e poi Stiles si ritrova a boccheggiare. "Wow, wow, wow. Hai appena fatto una citazione? Da _La Storia Fantastica_?"

"Inconcepibile," dice Derek, impassibile, sedendosi sul divano.

"Oh, noto che questo Derekbot è stato programmato con una personalità. Che cosa bizzarra," dice Stiles, roteando gli occhi.

Derek non gli risponde, si limita a prende il telecomando e accendere la TV e il Decoder.

Qualcuno ha spento la TV lasciandola sintonizzata su uno di quei canali in cui passano musica, e Stiles riconosce Barry Manilow cantare, _Abbiamo avuto l’amore giusto al momento sbagliato. Capisco di aver sempre saputo dentro di me che non ti avrei avuta per molto_.

Derek ha delle sopracciglia davvero giudicanti. Sono rivolte a Stiles in questo momento.

"Non guardare me!" esclama Stiles. "Non stavo ascoltando questa roba!"

"Sicuro," dice Derek. Non ha ancora cambiato canale e ora Barry sta cantando, _So che questo tuo cuore un giorno lo vedrà che tu appartieni a me_.

"Ehi, mica voglio provare a fare colpo su di te," dice Stiles.

"No," concorda Derek, cliccando sulla guida ai canali sullo schermo. Non sembra avere fretta di andar via. Stiles stava aspettando con impazienza di stendersi e leggere il nuovo libro acquisito, ma ora Derek si è messo sconvenientemente nel mezzo.

"Okay, quindi hai avuto conferma che il pacco è arrivato a destinazione. Puoi andare adesso."

Derek non presta attenzione a Stiles, il che è normale amministrazione. Sta seduto così in fondo al divano che se Stiles allungasse le gambe, i suoi piedi potrebbero finirgli in grembo.

Ed è quello che dice a Derek. "Sul serio," dice Stiles. "Metterò i piedi sulle tue gambe, se non ti sposti. Non me ne frega se torneranno indietro spolpati. Lo farò. È un mio diritto monopolizzare il divano in quanto _mio_ divano," Derek guarda Stiles, fissando lo sguardo nel suo mentre alza deliberatamente il volume della TV, e poi torna a fare zapping.

"Ti ho avvisato," dice Stiles, stendendo le gambe e abbassando i piedi lentamente sulle gambe di Derek. Sa come far tirare indietro un licantropo, sarà Derek a mollare per primo. Trattiene il respiro, aspettando che Derek lo spinga giù dal divano. In qualsiasi secondo a partire da adesso.

I talloni di Stiles si appoggiano sulle gambe di Derek, e Stiles si prepara e si fa forza, ma Derek sembra stranamente non infastidito.

Certo, nell’ultimo anno hanno sviluppato una sorta di legame, nello stesso modo in cui dei soldati diventano fratelli nelle trincee, però Stiles adesso pensa che dovrebbe dare più credito alla sua nuova teoria sul Derekbot, perché anche se lui e Derek si tollerano a vicenda, non sono esattamente pappa e ciccia.

"Stai comodo?" chiede Derek, il suo sguardo è ancora fisso sullo schermo.

"Sì," squittisce Stiles.

Derek non dice nient’altro, si limita a sintonizzarsi su una replica di un episodio di Law & Order.

Stiles sta provando a capire come Derek seduto sul suo divano a guardare con lui la TV sia qualcosa di normale. E poi gli si accende la lampadina sul perché mai Derek sia lì a infastidirlo. "Sei _annoiato_?" chiede Stiles, rompendo il silenzio.

Derek si mostra solo appena sorpreso. "Che cosa?"

"Annoiato," ripete Stiles. "Sei annoiato?"

"No. Sto guardando la TV," gli spiega Derek con pazienza.

"Questo posso vederlo," replica Stiles. "Quello che mi sto chiedendo è perché. E non in senso esistenziale. In un senso veramente specifico."

Derek sbuffa, posando il telecomando sopra il cuscino. "Perché a casa non ho ancora la TV via cavo."

"Beh, mio padre può tornare a casa da un momento all’altro. Quindi io non mi metterei così comodo."

"Tuo padre lavora fino a tardi il Martedì."

Stiles sbatté più volte gli occhi. "Come sai che… no, questa non è una domanda di cui vorrei davvero sapere la risposta, vero?"

Derek grugnisce e torna a rivolgere lo sguardo al televisore, dove degli ispettori stanno interrogando un sospettato. Stiles conosce l’attore da altri ruoli che ha interpretato in passato, e immediatamente capisce che è lui l’assassino. Regola numero uno di Law & Order: se riconosci la guest star, è perché è probabilmente coinvolta in un crimine.

"Aspetta!" dice Stiles. "Mio padre non lavora fino a tardi il _terzo_ Martedì del mese!"

"Il secondo," dice Derek, non distogliendo gli occhi dallo schermo.

 _Maledizione_ , pensa Stiles. "Sceglierò io il prossimo programma da vedere," dice, sistemandosi meglio e premendo di proposito più forte i talloni sulle gambe di Derek.

"Leggi il tuo libro," replica Derek.

Derek va via dopo la mezzanotte, dopo quattro ore no stop di telefilm polizieschi, con i piedi di Stiles posati sul suo grembo per tutto il tempo. Stiles è arrivato soltanto a pagina venti del grimorio. A volte trova un po’ difficile concentrarsi, se Derek è nella stessa stanza.

Si stropiccia stancamente gli occhi, sbadiglia mentre si sistema il libro sotto il braccio e arranca sulle scale per andare a letto, sperando che i suoi sogni non siano di nuovi incentrati su un certo licantropo scorbutico.

Chiude per bene in uno stanzino del proprio cuore la sua cotta ridicola e prova a dimenticarsene.

  
 

\----

  
 

Una settimana dopo, Derek si sta allenando nel suo salotto facendo sollevamenti alla sbarra attaccata al telaio della porta, mentre la musica è così alta da essere un frastuono e il parquet è scosso dal suono del basso.

Il telaio è dipinto di un bianco lucente, in contrasto con il color sabbia delle pareti. Derek ha montato la barra per i sollevamenti non appena gli stipiti sono stati finiti. È di un bel nickel lucido, e si abbina bene con il resto dell’attrezzatura metallica della stanza.

Si rivolge verso l’interno della stanza, catalogando con lo sguardo i miglioramenti fatti nelle ultime settimane. Il salotto si sta lentamente trasformando in qualcosa di abitabile: il nuovo parquet è stato installato due giorni fa, ha un _vero autentico_ ventilatore da soffitto e un tavolino basso.

Pensa di andare al negozio di arredamenti per un sofà e delle sedie con Boyd e Isaac, sabato. A Erica non potrebbe fregare di meno dell’arredamento, eccezione fatta nel ricordare a Derek che se nella sua stanza non ci sarà almeno qualcosa di leopardato o zebrato potrebbe passare le pene dell’inferno, ma gli altri due beta sono sorprendentemente coinvolti nella creazione della loro tana.

Peter ha promesso di arredare l’intera cucina, cosa che a Derek va più che bene visto che tanto è Peter quello che cucina di più. Lydia, la scorsa settimana, ha scelto per il salotto le tende più costose conosciute dall’uomo, e ha detto a Derek di smetterla di comprare tutto coordinato. Scott ha comprato una lampada.

La casa sta sempre più prendendo forma intorno a lui. Perfino Stiles, durante lo scorso incontro del branco, ha commentato i progressi fatti, dando una pacca sulla schiena a Derek e dicendo, "Hai solo bisogno di uno di quei cosi ricamati che pendono dal muro e dicono ‘Casa Dolce Casa’. Oppure sarebbe meglio ‘Tana Dolce Tana?"

Derek non ammetterà mai davanti a Stiles che sono state in primo luogo le sue lamentele a spingerlo finalmente a iniziare a fare migliorie. Questo e Isaac che lasciava in giro campioncini di pittura.

La musica prosegue su qualcosa che ha molta più tastiera elettrica, ma il ritmo è ancora buono. Derek respira dal naso e si spinge su portando il mento al livello della barra. Non c’è nessuno in giro: Isaac è fuori ad allenarsi con Scott, Boyd ed Erica sono a studiare da Lydia, e Peter è nascosto sopra le scale, annidato nella sua stanza a fare solo Dio sa cosa.

Le braccia di Derek stanno cominciando a stirarsi troppo per i sollevamenti. Decide di farne ancora una serie e poi passare allo yoga. Avere dei muscoli è fantastico, ma anche la flessibilità è importante.

Ha appena finito il suo ultimo sollevamento quando la traccia musicale cambia.

C’è un silenzio quasi inaspettato e poi parte una tintinnante introduzione col pianoforte: _Abbiamo solo appena iniziato a vivere, pizzo bianco e promesse_ …

"Che diavolo…?" chiede Derek, posandosi a terra. Marcia verso lo stereo e prova a spegnerlo, ma non succede nulla. La canzone continua: _Condividendo orizzonti che per noi sono nuovi, guardando i cartelli lungo la strada_ …

Derek preme con enfasi il dito sul tasto per saltare la traccia, sente che sta per ringhiare.

 _Parlandone, solo noi due, facendolo funzionare insieme, giorno dopo giorno_ …

"Che musica soave per fare esercizio fisico," dice Stiles dalla soglia della porta.

Derek gli lancia un’occhiataccia da sopra la spalla. Stiles è bravo con la tecnologia e con la magia, e Derek pensa che lo sia per compensare l’essere terribile con l’autodifesa e il sapere quando smetterla. Indica lo stereo. "Sta’ zitto e riparalo."

"Io?" chiede Stiles, inarcando le sue sopracciglia espressive. "Perché? Non ne sei un fan? Perché a pelle direi che sei un tipo da ballate romantiche."

Derek fissa lo sguardo su Stiles, lasciando che i suoi occhi diventino rossi.

"Mi sono sbagliato," dice Stiles, muovendosi in fretta. "Death metal. Sei decisamente più un tipo da death metal."

Stiles sembra non riuscire a fermare la musica, e Derek si posa un asciugamano sulla spalla e osserva Stiles trafficare con i tasti e mormorare incantesimi semplici sottovoce. Alla fine, concludono col togliere la spina all’intero coso.

"Strano," commenta Stiles. "Forse il tuo stereo è posseduto. Uno stereo può essere posseduto?"

"Perché sei qui?" chiede Derek, provando a evitare che Stiles parta per la tangente, per quanto a volte possa essere divertente. Afferra una bottiglia d’acqua dal tavolo e la tracanna inclinando la testa all’indietro. Potrà finire di fare yoga più tardi.

Gli occhi di Stiles indugiano sulla gola di Derek. Odora di eccitazione, ma ha diciassette anni: è una cosa costante. "Uhm, giusto. Allora, quel grimorio che mi hai dato contiene degli incantesimi abbastanza fichi, nonostante il vandalismo che gli hai inflitto."

"Non ti darò gli incantesimi esplosivi," dice Derek, picchiettandosi l’asciugamano sulla clavicola e stendendo il collo da lato a lato per alleggerire la tensione. "Quindi non chiedermelo."

Il cuore di Stiles salta un battito, lui boccheggia. "Non stavo per farlo!"

"Bugia," sottolinea Derek.

"Non proprio adesso, perlomeno," si corregge Stiles. "Ricorda le mie parole: verrà il tempo in cui avrai bisogno di un’esplosione. Non chiedermi aiuto quando arriverà."

"Stiles," dice Derek. "Che cosa vuoi?"

"Il grimorio parla di un amuleto magico che permette a chi lo indossa di leggere il pensiero," esordisce Stiles, diretto. "Propongo di formare una commissione per trovarlo per la sola ragione di quanto suona _fico_."

Derek sospira. Certo, perché è impossibile che possa andare male. "Vuoi che andiamo a caccia di un oggetto magico sconosciuto? Ma è almeno a Beacon Hills?"

"Sì!" dice Stiles trionfante. "O almeno penso. Voglio dire, questo è quello che dice il grimorio. O che penso che dica. Alcune parole sono imbrattate. Potrebbe dire Beacon Hills oppure Bacon Kills, cioè _la pancetta uccide_. Questa seconda opzione è pure valida, ed è il motivo per cui non permetto a mio padre di toccare quella roba."

"Cosa dice esattamente il libro?" dice Derek digrignando i denti.

"Dice che l’ultimo proprietario dell’amuleto l’ha nascosto ‘dove dei Cavalieri silenziosi s’incontrano vicino a numeri assopiti’."

"Hai idea di cosa significhi?"

"No," ammette Stiles. "Ma quando prima d’ora l’essere parzialmente informati ci ha fermati dal metterci in azione?"

Derek resiste all’urgenza di stringersi due dita sul naso. Stiles nei giorni migliori gli procura del mal di testa. Derek può dire che è Stiles è eccitato – e anche se non fosse capace di annusarlo, gli occhi di Stiles sono lucenti e le sue mani gesticolando energeticamente quando parla.

"Cosa ti aspetti che faccia?" chiede Derek. Stiles lo segue mentre lui lascia il salotto e cammina lungo il corridoio a piedi nudi per andare in cucina.

Peter ha iniziato a montare l’arredamento della cucina, e la stanza è incasinata. Le credenze sono state fatte a pezzi, le piastrelle e l’intonaco sono impilati sul piano da lavoro, e il vecchio tavolo per la colazione e le sedie sono state spinte contro un muro che è stato lacerato dall’incendio. Non hanno ancora dei piatti, quindi afferra un bicchiere di plastica rossa e apre il rubinetto. L’acqua fuoriesce color del fango per un paio di secondi prima di schiarirsi; si riempie il bicchiere e si gira ad appoggiarsi rilassato contro il banco.

"Ne vuoi?" chiede.

Stiles sgrana gli occhi. "Cosa? Oh, acqua. Uhm, no, niente E. coli per me, grazie."

Derek alza le spalle e dice, "Come vuoi," prima di fare un lungo sorso.

"Quindi, lasciami indovinare," continua, asciugandosi la bocca. "Vuoi che io raduni il branco e dica loro del tuo piano strampalato. Poi vuoi marciare verso l’ignoto e dare la caccia a un amuleto magico. Un amuleto magico che potrebbe non esistere, nascosto in un posto sconosciuto."

"Più o meno," concorda Stiles, molleggiando sui talloni.

"Avrei una domanda," chiede Derek, perché Stiles è subdolo quasi quanto Peter, ma Derek non è stupido. "Perché l’amuleto è stato nascosto?"

Stiles apre la bocca e poi la chiude. Derek coglie l’opportunità per osservare la mente di Stiles formulare una risposta dal vivo e in tempo reale, e nel frattempo trovare un modo per mentire a un licantropo.

"Strano che tu la chieda," è come Stiles esordisce.

Derek si concede un sorrisetto. È la verità.

"L’intera cosa della lettura del pensiero non è priva di rischio. L’amuleto ha una fregatura: se lo indossi per troppo tempo, finisce che tu, tipo… impazzisci. Un pochino."

"Non un grosso particolare, quindi," dice Derek. "Fino a quando non lo indossi troppo. E tu hai sempre dimostrato di avere così tanta capacità di saperti trattenere."

"Ahah," dice Stiles, rivolgendogli un’occhiataccia. "Amico, sono del tutto trattenibile! So stare con le mani legate!"

Nella mente di Derek scorrono dei flash veloci come lampi di Stiles con le mani legate, Stiles in manette, Stiles immobilizzato contro il-

"Voglio dire," dice Stiles, veloce. "Voglio dire, posso davvero dimostrare delle capacità di controllo. Mi sono fermato dal colpirti sulla tua ottusa testa da licantropo con una mazza in più di un’occasione. Per non parlare del fatto che sono uno stimato e affidabile membro del branco che è corso da te quando ne hai avuto bisogno, più di una volta."

"Lasciami pensarci sopra," dice Derek. "Ok, no."

"Ma…!"

"No, _Stiles_ ," ringhia Derek, mettendo forza dietro ogni parola.

Stiles vacilla, sembra meno sicuro. "Sì, ma Derek, pensa ai vantaggi che…"

"Che ne dici," dice Derek lentamente, imponendosi, "se questa volta lasciamo il potenziale casino soprannaturale da solo? Che ne dici se questa volta _non_ ce lo cerchiamo? Che ne pensi di questo?" Derek gli mostra i denti con un sorriso.

"Va bene," dice Stiles assottigliando gli occhi e stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi. "Non ti chiederò aiuto per cercare l’amuleto." E dopo esce infuriato dalla cucina, e Derek sente la porta dell’ingresso sbattere forte mentre va via.

Derek sorseggia l’acqua, godendosi il silenzio e l’odore persistente di Stiles. Ascolta il battito cardiaco di Stiles mentre svanisce e la Jeep viene messa in moto. Si sente abbastanza compiaciuto fino a quando non realizza che Stiles ha solo promesso di non chiedere aiuto, non che non cercherà l’amuleto.

"Maledizione, Stiles," impreca Derek, posando il bicchiere. Le sue mani stringono il banco così forte da farlo crepare.

"Problemi in paradiso?" chiede Peter, entrando nella stanza con leggiadria e avviandosi verso la dispensa. L’anta della dispensa pende fuori dal cardine e Peter la apre con cautela, facendo una smorfia quando emette un forte stridio arrugginito. Rovista nella dispensa e prende un sacchetto mezzo vuoto di bastoncini di pretzel.

"Sta’ zitto," dice Derek. È sempre una buona risposta per Peter.

Peter sogghigna. "Ora, nipote, non sfogare la tua frustrazione sugli altri. So che sei stato cresciuto meglio di così."

Derek decide che ora è il momento adatto per finire il suo yoga e fare un po’ di meditazione, e quindi non fa a pezzi la faccia di Peter. Derek sta provando a trattenere i suoi impulsi più violenti da quando i due branchi si sono uniti, soprattutto adesso che è responsabile di così tante vite. Non può più reagire senza pensare, e non può più usare la forza per farsi strada. Ha chiesto delle scuse difficili da pronunciare nei mesi scorsi, e deve ancora chiederne.

Lo yoga aiuta. E così anche Deaton, tutti i mercoledì alle 11,15 del mattino con una seduta di un’ora.

Derek respira dal naso, intenzionato a calmarsi, mentre Peter lo segue a ruota in salotto. Derek lo ignora e porta il suo materasso da yoga al centro del salotto, lasciandosi cadere a sedere e incrociando le gambe.

Chiude gli occhi e trae un altro respiro profondo. _Non pensare a Peter e a quanto vorresti infilare la sua faccia in un tritacarne_ , si dice. Non pensare a Stiles intento a mettersi nei guai là fuori. Non pensare a certe determinate facce che fa Stiles, tipo quella che fa quando si morde l’angolo del labbro. Non pensare a Stiles…

"C’è davvero silenzio, qui," osserva Peter. "Posso mettere su un po’ di musica?"

Derek apre gli occhi di scatto, li ha già rossi brillanti. "No."

"Perché mai la spina dello stereo è staccata?" chiede Peter, come se Derek non avesse parlato, esaminando lo stereo con espressione divertita.

"Non voleva spegnersi," dice Derek. "Trasmetteva Barry Manilow."

"Ah," dice Peter. "E così tu naturalmente hai sospettato si trattasse di un’influenza demoniaca."

Derek gli rivolge un’occhiataccia.

"Ho visto Stiles armeggiarci, dopo l’ultimo incontro del branco," dice Peter, "Sei sicuro che non si tratti di qualcosa che ha fatto lui?"

"Non è riuscito ad aggiustarlo."

"Molto intelligente da parte sua. Se l’avessi fatto io, avrei fatto finta anch’io di non riuscire ad aggiustarlo."

Derek assottiglia gli occhi. "Perché mai Stiles dovrebbe nascondere…"

"Andiamo, Derek," dice Peter. "Potresti ammettere di stare facendo dei collegamenti?"

Derek ricorda il canale musicale della TV a casa di Stiles. "No," dice lentamente.

"Ottimo lavoro," replica Peter, come se fosse fiero di Derek per essere riuscito a indovinare qualcosa. Peter è difficile da prevedere; non è lo stesso zio che Derek conosceva una volta, non nei modi che più contano, ma Derek a volte riesce ancora a capire Peter, e proprio adesso sembra molto compiaciuto. Sospettosamente compiaciuto.

"Vattene via," dice Derek. Pensa che avrà bisogno di tenere d’occhio Peter e provare a indovinare cosa sta combinando.

"Certo. Goditi il tuo pretzel yogoso," dice Peter, agitando il sacchetto che ha in mano, "E io mi godrò questi pretzel veri."

Derek aspetta finché non sente Peter camminare su per le scale, e poi si mette nella posizione del Cane a Testa in Giù.

È consapevole dell’ironia della cosa.

  
 

\----

  
 

Peter si stiracchia sul letto con le mani intrecciate sullo stomaco, e osserva il soffitto sopra la sua testa. La fuliggine lo macchia attraversandolo come lunghe ditate di vernice fatte da un bambino dispettoso, e la vernice si sta scrostando formando riccioli che si scuriscono ai lati. Ci sono macchie d’acqua – degli inutili tentativi di spegnere le fiamme – sparse dalla parte superiore della finestra rotta fino al centro della stanza. Durante gli anni, sotto il tocco violento del tempo e del vento, l’intonaco ha iniziato a sgretolarsi.

Peter canticchia a bocca chiusa. Preferisce questo alla stanza dell’ospedale.

Pensa alla sua prossima mossa. Ha impiegato un paio di giorni a realizzare che il trucchetto di Stiles con la polvere di sorbo non si estendeva fino alla finestra di camera sua – altrimenti certi Alpha come _potrebbero riuscire_ a spiarlo? – e un paio di minuti passati con il computer e l’iPod di Stiles hanno lasciato Peter davvero soddisfatto del proprio lavoro. E la cronologia del browser di Stiles è stata particolarmente illuminante.

Ha piantato i semi e ora deve dare loro il tempo di crescere. Stiles e Derek sono entrambi dei tipi sospettosi – non cauti, il che potrebbe salvarli da guai senza fine, ma sospettosi, cosa che ha fantasticamente remato loro contro in più di un’occasione.

Nonostante tutto, Peter decide che ha bisogno di aspettare, prima di provare qualcos’altro. E Peter è davvero bravo ad aspettare. È un’arte che ha perfezionato negli anni.

Il suo sorriso si allarga arricciandogli all’insù gli angoli della bocca, è simile a quello del Grinch e subdolo. Ama giocare a dei giochi a lungo termine.

 

\----

 

Qualche giorno dopo, Stiles sta facendo ricerche per l’amuleto nella biblioteca della città, e che Derek vada _al diavolo_. Ha una grossa pila di libri di storia locale, un torcicollo e un bibliotecario burbero che gli sta lanciando occhiatacce dal banco informazioni, ma sa di avere una pista.

Sparpaglia le sue note sul tavolo e picchietta la penna contro il mento mentre le legge. Sta provando a concentrarsi, ma è dura farlo quando il silenzio lo distrae.

Quel silenzio non è propriamente _silenzioso_. È quel tipo di silenzio che amplifica tutti gli altri suoni: la gente che digita sui computer, il pianto dei bimbi dalla sezione per bambini, un gruppo di ragazzini all’ingresso, le lo loro voci che riecheggiano contro le pareti piastrellate e le conversazioni a domanda e risposta che avvengono al banco della biblioteca mentre i libri vengono consegnati o riconsegnati. Chiunque abbia detto che le biblioteche sono silenziose non ne ha visitata una di recente.

Il beep continuo proveniente dal banco a cui vengono scansionati i libri sembra essere un chiodo intento a perforargli la tempia. Logicamente, lo sa che tutto sembra più rumoroso solo perché si sta concentrando con forza a non focalizzarsi sul quel suono, ma ciò comunque non lo aiuta.

Sembra il momento perfetto per prendere il suo iPod. Dovrebbe coprire per bene il silenzio.

Scrolla lungo le playlist, saltando ‘ _10 e lode in reputazione da hipster_ ’ e ‘ _motivetti per muovere i culetti_ ’ con l’intenzione di trovare ‘ _fare ricerca non annoiandosi_ ’, ma si ferma quando s’imbatte in ‘ _Derek’s mix’_.

Stiles emette un mormorio di curiosità, picchiettando sulla playlist per selezionarla.

Immediatamente, Barry Manilow dice a Stiles che non può sorridere senza di lui.

"Ma che diavolo…?" dice Stiles ad alta voce, ridendo incredulo. Il bibliotecario gli rivolge un’occhiataccia e Stiles abbassa la testa per nascondere la sua riderella.

Nonostante tutto, la canzone è piuttosto orecchiabile, e quindi Stiles la lascia suonare, sorridendo fra sé e sé mentre sfoglia una collezione di vecchie mappe di Beacon Hills. Tamburella la penna contro il tavolo a ritmo della canzone. A sua mamma piacevano queste canzoni. Ricorda che lei le metteva su nello stereo distendendo le gambe sul divano, dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro.

Si schiarisce la voce stropicciandosi gli occhi. _Concentrati, Stiles_ , dice a se stesso. Ha bisogno di trovare un posto a Beacon Hills dove ci siano Cavalieri e persone dormienti, qualsiasi diamine di cosa significhi.

Apre una mappa e la distende sul tavolo. C’è il vecchio centro della città, la piazza, i binari ferroviari che tagliano la città attraversandola e serpeggiando lungo il vecchio cimitero…

Aspetta un secondo.

 _Numeri assopiti_ …

Stiles guarda la mappa strizzando gli occhi e girandola per osservarla da un altro lato, lisciando le pieghe più profonde.

Il cimitero è situato ai margini della piazza, ed è lì da quando Beacon Hills era una città per la corsa all’oro nell’Ottocento. È decisamente abbastanza vecchio da avere qualche segreto, e Stiles non riesce a pensare a un altro posto a Beacon Hills dove un mucchio di persone possano essere considerate dormienti. Non è che a Beacon Hills abbiano una fabbrica storica di materassi.

Ok, il cimitero sembra un punto logico da cui iniziare. Ma ‘Cavalieri silenziosi’?

La canzone nella sua playlist cambia, e Barry Manilow canta, _Cadranno molte lacrime, ma è tutto per il gioco, tutto per il meraviglioso gioco_ …

Stiles l’ascolta distrattamente, mordicchiando la punta della penna e pensando. Forse c’è una lapide scolpita a forma di cavaliere? O qualcosa del genere in uno dei mausolei. I vecchi che giocano a scacchi ai tavoli vicino al parco d’entrata potrebbero saperne di più, e Stiles si appunta mentalmente di parlare con loro, anche se loro odiano essere interrotti.

Stiles scatta in piedi. _Ma certo_.

  
 

\----

  
 

Aspetta fino a dopo la mezzanotte prima di riempiere il suo zaino con una torcia elettrica, un block notes, un piccolo coltello, un pezzo di tessuto di seta da cui Stiles ha scrupolosamente rimosso tutti i residui di magia e un toast con burro e marmellata. Non sa per quanto tempo resterà fuori casa, e gli è bastata solo la volta in cui è rimasto bloccato in cima a un albero per tutta la notte per colpa dei troll delle paludi per decidere che è meglio che presti attenzione alla sua glicemia.

Non prende la Jeep perché sa che suo padre sta più attento a questo genere di rumori, adesso. Suo padre aveva il sonno leggero prima di venire a conoscenza delle bravate sovrannaturali di Stiles; ora ce l’ha ancora più leggero _di una piuma_.

Stiles sgattaiola fuori dalla propria finestra – cosa che non è così semplice come i suoi amichetti licantropi fanno sembrare – e intraprende la lunga e faticosa camminata da quarantacinque minuti che lo conduce in città. Le strade sono silenziose e buie, e abbastanza spesso mette piede nelle pozze piene di oscurità che ci sono fra un lampione rotto e l’altro. Non gli importa di che ora della notte sia, perché tanto sa già che lì fuori ci sono cose spaventose.

Attraversa il cancello di ferro chiuso a chiave dopo aver perso meno di un minuto nell’arte del forzare un lucchetto.

L’arte del forzare un lucchetto è qualcosa che gli appartiene da prima che i licantropi invadessero la sua vita. Con la mente torna indietro a quando era il piccolo figlio dello Sceriffo e un po’ troppo curioso, a quando sua madre una volta ha detto, "John, toglili quelle cose dalle mani!" e suo padre ha replicato, come ogni altro uomo, "Aspetta un minuto, Mandy, vediamo se è capace di uscire da solo dai suoi guai." (Sua mamma dopo ha ammanettato suo padre alla sedia della cucina. Stiles ricorda il modo in cui lei ha riso dicendo, "Pensi di poter uscire da solo da _questo_ guaio?")

Ci sono una manciata di tavoli e panchine di pietra, costruiti per le persone che vogliono fare dei picnic o qualcosa del genere. Stiles non riesce a immaginare delle persone che vogliano pranzare dentro un cimitero, ma pensa che forse la gente fosse ancora più strana cento anni prima. _Ehi, tesoro_ , pensa Stiles, _andiamo a pranzare vicino al corpo in decomposizione della nonna. Gnam-gnam!_

In ogni caso, lui ha un toast nello zaino, quindi capisce che solo senza uno spuntino può scagliare la prima pietr-

Ferma le sue riflessioni nel momento in cui vede la luce lunare riflettersi sopra il marmo dei tavoli da scacchi. Sono raggruppati insieme sotto un paio di alberi; sono tre, piccoli e per due persone, e la parte superiore è intarsiata per essere una scacchiera in marmo grigio e bianco. I tavoli sono bellini, anche se gli anni hanno segnato e crepato la pietra e numerose mani e pezzi degli scacchi hanno consumato il marmo.

Posa a terra lo zaino e lo apre, prendendo la torcia. Cammina tracciando un cerchio completo intorno al tavolo più vicino, illuminandone la superficie. Non c’è niente che al suo occhio salti come un posto per nascondere un amuleto magico. Si accovaccia, lasciando scorrere le dita lungo i bordi del tavolo in cerca di anomalie.

I lati del primo tavolo sono lisci, è stato intagliato da un grosso pezzo di pietra. Aggrotta la fronte, abbandonando il primo tavolo e spostandosi al secondo. La pietra è di una marrone rossastro che contrasta con il grigio degli altri due, e Stiles sbuffa deluso quando vede una piccola targa d’ottone attaccata sul fianco con dei bulloni, che proclama che quel tavolo è stato donato da Frank e Harriet Higgenbold nel 1979. Per un pelo non è abbastanza vecchio da poter nascondere l’amuleto.

Stiles trae un respiro profondo e si approccia all’ultimo tavolo. È messo vicino a uno degli alberi, e la panchina più vicina è posizionata in modo strano: è bilanciata su una radice larga e nodosa. Quando Stiles ci si siede sopra, la panchina traballa.

Punta la torcia verso il tavolo e china la testa fino a mettere gli occhi a livello con la superficie, in cerca di qualche irregolarità, ma la scacchiera è piatta e uniforme. Lentamente, fa scorrere le dita attorno ai margini e si ferma quando incontra una serie di tacche.

Quando avvicina la luce, vede una scritta scolpita nella roccia: _Hic Mens In Perpetuum Dormit. 1859_.

Beh, sembra promettente. Lui non è proprio bravo a tradurre dal Latino antico, ma se è necessario sa cavarsela abbastanza bene con il Latino normale.

"Il corso per corrispondenza sta dando i suoi frutti," mormora fra sé e sé, aggiustando la presa sulla torcia e lasciando scorrere lentamente le dita lungo la pietra liscia, tracciando la scritta.

" _Qui le menti dormono in eterno_ ," pondera. "Ok. Ma qui dove esattamente?"

Esamina da vicino l’arabesco floreale e le figure degli scacchi incise nella pietra, premendo piano contro la superficie in cerca di un meccanismo nascosto o di una pietra un po’ allentata.

Dopo parecchi minuti passati senza aver ottenuto alcun risultato, si stravacca e sbuffa deluso, tenendo la torcia rivolta verso il tavolo. Osserva l’iscrizione incorniciata fra due figure a cavallo, rigirando mentalmente le parole e dicendo perplesso ad alta voce: "Cavalieri silenziosi e numeri assopiti. Ok, Stiles, pensa: tavoli per gli scacchi, cimitero, 1859, e quindi è assolutamente abbastanza vecchio. Incisioni criptiche su numeri addormentati…"

Si rizza a sedere e il movimento improvviso fa traballare la panchina. "Impossibile. Gli stregoni sono davvero _così_ letterali?"

Si avvicina, osservando l’incisione una seconda volta, i suoi occhi puntano sulla data incisa proprio giusto accanto alla parola latina che sta per ‘dormire’.

" _Numeri assopiti_ ," sbuffa una risata nasale, tastando eccitato l’incisione con le dita. Lo spazio circolare dentro al numero nove è appena più profondo di quello che c’è intorno, e Stiles preme quel punto con forza.

La pietra affonda indietro con un click quieto, e Stiles osserva uno dei Cavalieri incisi inclinarsi in avanti, mettendo in mostra una piccola incavatura. La luce della torcia di Stiles si riflette su qualcosa di lucente che è dentro quel buco.

"Sì! Sherlock Holmes, succhiami il cazzo!" Stiles fa un veloce gesto di vittoria alzando il pugno in aria. Ha trovato l’amuleto da solo, è l’investigatore più meraviglioso di tutti i tempi.

Riflette su come potrebbe sembrare con un cappello di feltro e un impermeabile mentre tira fuori l’amuleto dal posto in cui è nascosto, facendo una smorfia quando le sue dita spazzano via delle ragnatele. Evidentemente il nascondiglio non era a chiusura ermetica.

"Non ci pensare, non ci pensare," cantilena chiudendo gli occhi strizzandoli forte. Le sue dita si chiudono attorno l’amuleto e lui lo tira fuori, portandolo alla luce.

Sembra abbastanza ordinario, è soltanto una grossa pietra intagliata in modo irregolare e incastonata in dell’ottone e che pende da una catenella. Si aspettava qualcosa che desse più l’idea di un tesoro nascosto, con delle filigrane in oro e argento e magari con un grosso rubino. Questa pietra non è neanche molto colorata: è di un bianco lattiginoso opalescente con una leggera sfumatura color pesca.

Studia l’amuleto rigirandoselo fra le dita, sperando di trovare un’indicazione su come attivarlo o qualcosa del genere, ma non c’è nessuna incisione utile sul retro. Deve proprio portarselo a casa e fare qualche altra ricerca. L’unica cosa che sa è che non deve immediatamente indossare l’amuleto, anche se sta morendo dalla voglia di farlo, perché sul libro c’è ben specificato cosa succede se un mago inesperto prova a usare l’amuleto.

Specificato e illustrato con delle raccapriccianti incisioni sul legno. Ha probabilmente rubato molto tempo a qualcuno incidere tutta quella esplosione di roba viscida.

Lascia scorrere la catenella fra le dita e si chiede se l’amuleto possa funzionare sui licantropi, ma non che lui abbia in mente qualcuno in particolare. No. Nessun licantropo pensoso e taciturno. Assolutamente.

Scrolla le spalle e con attenzione avvolge l’amuleto in un fazzoletto di stoffa, prima di metterlo da parte nella tasca frontale dello zaino. "Un po’ deludente, ma ehi!, l’ho trovato! Forza Stiles. E ancora una volta alla _meravigliosa_ faccia tua, Derek Hale."

"Bravo," dice una voce beffarda alle sue spalle, proprio mentre Stiles ha finito di chiudere lo zaino. "Davvero molto intelligente."

Stiles si volta indietro proprio quando qualcosa di molto duro si scontra con il suo cranio provocandogli un’esplosione di dolore.

  
 

\----

  
 

Si sveglia legato a una sedia.

Sospira forte. È la quarta volta che succede quest’anno.

Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo di non essere l’unico a stare cercando l’amuleto magico che legge il pensiero. È ancora abbastanza fiero di se stesso per essere riuscito a decifrare tutti gli indizi che portavano alla locazione nascosta dell’amuleto, ma è deluso da se stesso per non essersi accorto di essere stato seguito.

E seriamente, notare che delle persone lo stanno seguendo in un cimitero dovrebbe essere una delle sue abilità vitali, ormai.

"Non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza, maghetto," dice lo stregone, rigirandosi l’amuleto fra le dita. Stiles può dire che è uno stregone perché indossa un mantello nero e un sacco di eyeliner. Sembra che ai maghi piaccia conciarsi in questo modo.

"Avevo intenzione di lasciarti andare," continua lo stregone, facendo un monologo alla maniera dei Veri Cattivi, "Ma poi ho percepito tutto il delizioso potere che riecheggia dentro di te. Ora ti scorticherò la pelle dalle ossa, e ti farò sgocciolare fino a prosciugarti."

"Sei un adorabile chiacchierone," dice Stiles. "Scommetto che ti piace parlare sporco a letto."

Lo stregone avanza verso Stiles e gli dà un manrovescio, con l’amuleto ancora in mano. Lascia un taglio sullo zigomo di Stiles, che sputa sentendo in bocca il sapore del sangue.

"Ti scorticherò _lentamente_ ," dice lo stregone. Infila l’amuleto nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni ispirati al Diciassettesimo Secolo come se fosse il miglior cosplayer di cattivi storici al mondo, e stringe i lacci dorati del suo mantello.

"Devo andare a prendere tutto il necessario, prima di cominciare. Tu resterai qui a comportarti bene, maghetto, adesso basta favellare." Sogghigna a Stiles un’ultima volta prima di uscir fuori dalla stanza, chiudendo forte la porta alle sue spalle e lasciando Stiles totalmente al buio.

Stiles ondeggia sulla sedia fino a che un coltelletto non cade dalla piccola tasca cucita all’interno della manica della sua felpa.

Lo stregone non lo ha neanche controllato per bene. Che razza di dilettante.

"E chi è che dice ancora ‘favellare’?" brontola Stiles fra sé e sé, segando le corde. "Cioè, ma dice sul serio? Quel tipo ha trascorso troppo tempo a leggere vecchi libri e a sniffare la colla delle rilegature."

La corda finalmente si disfa, e Stiles emette un mormorio di trionfo. Lascia che la corda scivoli a terra e poi si porta le mani avanti, flettendole piano per tornare a sentire le dita, che si erano addormentate. Per via delle corde adesso ha delle bruciature da sfregamento sui polsi, e non ha nemmeno un incontro di sesso deviato da usare come scusa. Anche se può pensare a una o due persone da cui gli piacerebbe ricevere delle bruciature da sfregamento con delle corde.

Stiles prova a ignorare come i suoi pensieri vadano all’improvviso verso Derek. Derek probabilmente si arrabbierà moltissimo con se stesso quando troverà il corpo spellato di Stiles. Questo fa sentire Stiles un po’ in colpa, ma ha fiducia nel fatto che se anche se stanotte dovesse morire, il suo lascito vivrà nella forma dei capelli bianchi di Derek.

Si mette in piedi un po’ troppo in fretta, e un’ondata di vertigini lo investe.

 _Commozione cerebrale, allora_ , pensa. Più tardi la cosa diventerà una vera rottura. Mette le mani in avanti e si trascina avanti lentamente, facendo piccoli passi e provando a tracciare una mappa della stanza.

Una quantità indefinibile di tempo dopo, Stiles arriva alla conclusione che si trova in una stanza larga e vuota e che probabilmente si tratta di un magazzino. Il suono riecheggia quando grida, quindi il tetto deve essere alto e si trova in uno spazio sgombro. Riesce a percorrere una linea dritta di cento passi prima di finire contro un muro, e poi si gira per tornare alla sedia, sperando di non essersi confuso per via dell’oscurità.

Non è mai stato così contento di sentire la sua gamba collidere con qualcosa.

Si lascia cadere di peso sulla sedia con un grosso sospiro, soppesando le sue opzioni. Potrebbe provare a sopraffare lo stregone, quando ritornerà, ma non ha ancora memorizzato così tanti incantesimi – e Dio, sta desiderando di aver voluto prestare un po’ di attenzione durante le lezioni di Deaton – e non ha a disposizione gli ingredienti o gli attrezzi adatti per lanciare gli incantesimi più forti che conosce.

Non è neanche incline a esplorare la stanza per vedere se lo stregone l’ha disseminata di trappole esplosive. L’ultima volta che hanno perlustrato un salone appartenente a delle streghe dopo aver fatto fuori una congrega malvagia, Scott ha perso tutti i capelli in un’esplosione e Boyd ed Erica si sono scambiati i corpi per tre giorni – cosa che non ha rallentato neanche un po’ la loro vita amorosa, se c’è da prendere Isaac in parola. Derek è stato steso con un buco nello stomaco per cui Stiles è andato istericamente fuori di testa per almeno cinque minuti.

Se riuscirà a uscirne vivo, Stiles giura che parlerà con Deaton di come lanciare degli incantesimi in modo diverso e si impegnerà a memorizzarli. Magari esistono incantesimi che non richiedono degli attrezzi.

 _Se solo Derek l’avesse lasciato tenere gli incantesimi esplosivi_ , si lamenta Stiles.

Si tira su il morale. Se uscirà vivo da lì, sarà assolutamente una cosa che userà contro Derek.

Stiles non è sicuro da quanto tempo è lì o quanto tempo lo stregone impiegherà per ritornare. Si gratta un punto sulla coscia, chiedendosi distrattamente se qualcuno ha notato la sua assenza. Probabilmente no. Possibilmente avrebbe dovuto mettere su un piano di riserva migliore.

Non c’è davvero molto che possa fare, quindi Stiles decide di aspettare. Si fruga nelle tasche, sperando che lo stregone non si sia preoccupato neanche di cercare lì, ed emette un mormorio compiaciuto.

Almeno ha il suo iPod. Preme play e si appisola.

Si sveglia quando la porta si apre di colpo verso l’interno con un schianto, rimbalza sul muro, vibra sui cardini e lentamente vacilla verso il pavimento con un forte e finale fragore metallico.

La luce che c’è all’esterno aleggia attorno a una grande e grossa ombra con degli occhi rossi brillanti.

Stiles è cosciente che per la maggior parte di persone _questa_ dovrebbe essere la parte più spaventosa della serata. Finora, la parte più spaventosa della serata di Stiles è stata quando ha temuto che la carica del suo iPod stesse finendo.

" _Stiles_ ," ringhia Derek, con una voce che sa di cose rotte.

"Grazie a Dio!" dice Stiles, scattando in piedi. Per qualche ragione, Barry Manilow sta cantando nei suoi auricolari mentre Derek avanza verso di lui, e la vista di Stiles fa una cosa strana, incanalando la luce finché Derek è l’unica cosa che vede.

 _Lo spirito mi muove, ogni volta che sono vicino a te, turbinando come un ciclone nella mia mente_ …

Naturalmente, questo succede quando lo stregone ritorna e si scatena l’inferno.

"Licantropo!" grida lo stregone, annaspando per prendere un borsello da sotto il suo ridicolo mantello di velluto.

Derek attacca lo stregone e lo stende, ma non prima che lo stregone lanci una sorta di polvere rossa contro Derek, che lo fa vacillare indietro ruggendo e artigliandosi la faccia.

"Derek!" dice Stiles, correndo da lui.

"Stiles, resta indietro!" ringhia Derek. Mette una mano artigliata in avanti e spinge Stiles dietro di sé, assicurandosi di essere ancora lui quello a stare davanti allo stregone. Dei lividi rossi d’irritazione stanno comparendo sulla sua pelle, sibilando con del fumo come se fossero stati inflitti da dell’acqua bollente.

"Oh cazzo, oh cazzo," dice Stiles, girando Derek e stringendogli le spalle. Ne ha letto qualcosa a riguardo: è erbafiamma, e lui non ha con sé l’unguento per contrastarla.

Derek gli ringhia e prova a spingerlo via, e Stiles gli stringe le spalle più forte. "Smettila, dobbiamo lavarla via, lasciami solo…"

L’erbafiamma è una cosa davvero, davvero cattiva e continuerà a bruciare finché non farà bollire gli occhi di Derek nella sua testa.

Stiles ha bisogno di lacrime di sirena, di erbavoglio e miele selvatico, ma ha solo un’unica sostanza con cui lavorare.

"Stiles, non _osare_ … "

Stiles si infila le dita in bocca e le sporca di saliva pensando, _La mia saliva è curativa, la mia saliva è curativa_.

Angosciosamente, questa non è la prima volta che lo pensa, e non è neanche la cosa più strana che ha pensato questo mese.

 _Andiamo, scintilla, non deludermi proprio ora_.

Tira fuori dalla bocca le dita bavose e le spalma sugli occhi di Derek, ignorando lo strillo di indignazione di Derek mentre gli passa con delicatezza un pollice sopra le palpebre, premendo agli angoli. Lo fa per due volte, lavorando velocemente e strofinando la saliva per farla agire fino a quando gli occhi e gli zigomi di Derek non brillano di saliva.

I lividi rossi scompaiono e Derek apre gli occhi, tornati al loro rosso familiare. Fissa Stiles.

Stiles realizza che le mani di Derek gli stanno stringendo forte i fianchi, e sono davvero vicini l’uno all’altro. Può sentire il respiro di Derek contro la sua guancia.

"Che cosa tenera," dice lo stregone, rimettendosi in piedi. Del sangue gli sta gocciolando da un taglio sul braccio. "Un lupo e il suo ragazzo."

Derek si volta, un ringhio gli riecheggia dal petto, e bilancia il proprio peso sui piedi, preparandosi ad attaccare. Le sue mani e le sue braccia si sono trasformate prendendo la sua forma da Alpha: le sue dita sono lunghe e nere e i suoi artigli sono grossi e ricurvi.

Lo stregone sembra un po’ meno sicuro di sé.

"Te la sei voluta, vecchio mio," dice Stiles, assolutamente contento mentre fa capolino da dietro le spalle di Derek, stringendo nei pugni il tessuto della parte bassa della schiena della maglia di Derek. "Kebab di stregone allo spiedo. Non può che succedere che ai coglioni migliori. Mi assicurerò del fatto che il tuo elogio sia commovente e sarcastico al contempo. Beh, a essere onesti, probabilmente sarà perlopiù sarcastico."

"Temo che tu stia sopravvalutando la forza del tuo piccolo licantropo addomesticato contro un professionista del mio calibro." Lo stregone fa un ampio e odioso sorriso infilando veloce le mani sotto il mantello, e Stiles sa che non ci può essere niente di buono in qualcosa che è stato nascosto lì sotto.

"Derek, corri a prenderlo, bello!" dice Stiles, perché sa come essere uno stronzo anche nel bel mezzo di un pericolo mortale.

Ma Derek è già in azione, rapido e violento: placca lo stregone, che si schianta a terra con un suono nauseante. L’amuleto ruzzola fuori dalla tasca dello stregone con un lieve clangore e scivola lungo il pavimento verso Stiles.

Derek e lo stregone lottano con imprecazioni e ringhi. Derek schiva la strana biglia luminosa che lo stregone gli lancia contro – la biglia esplode lasciando il pavimento di cemento butterato – e prova a squarciare lo stregone con gli artigli, ma lui continua a mantenersi distante lanciando proiettili esplosivi.

Derek ulula quando uno lo colpisce alla spalla, vacillando mentre cade a terra su un ginocchio.

Stiles non ci pensa due volte, afferra l’amuleto da terra e si concentra per ascoltare, _Quello stronzetto, l’amuleto è mio, li ucciderò Lo ucciderò, lo ucciderò se si farà del male da solo, cosa stava pensando di fare Sì, l’incantesimo che porta allo stato selvaggio Sarà meglio che stia bene non so cosa potrei fare se Lunis Saevio? no no Lupis Saevio sì Ho bisogno di sentire il suo odore, ho bisogno di lui dannazione Costringerò il licantropo a farlo a pezzi Gli mangerò il cuore se oserà toccarlo, GLI MANGERO’ IL_ …

… e Stiles molla la presa sull’amuleto e lo lascia cadere a terra, respirando affannato. L’amuleto cade rumorosamente contro il pavimento di cemento, e Stiles urla, "Derek, attento!" mentre lo stregone sta formando una sfera luminosa blu sul proprio palmo.

La testa di Derek scatta verso Stiles e poi si abbassa immediatamente, l’incantesimo passa oltre il suo capo.

"Prendilo!" grida Stiles, lanciando l’amuleto. "Mettiglielo addosso!"

L’amuleto vola tracciando un arco nell’aria, Derek fa un salto incredibile arrivando quasi al soffitto e lo afferra. Atterra come nulla fosse e si lancia verso lo stregone, prendendo un’altra biglia esplosiva alla gamba che gli procurava una grossa ferita fumante. Stiles è abbastanza sicuro che quel paio di jeans che indossa sia ormai rovinato.

I due si scontrano rotolandosi a terra, e Stiles prova a capire cosa stia succedendo, ma la stanza è quasi al buio e a lui gira la testa.

Si sente uno scricchiolio viscido e un urlo, e poi Stiles vede gli occhi rossi e luminosi di Derek che si sta rimettendo in piedi.

Lo stregone si sta contorcendo a terra strillando. "No, no, basta! Smettetela di pensare! Smettetela di pensare!" Si artiglia le orecchie, graffiandole con le unghie fino a farsi colare del sangue giù dalla mascella.

L’amuleto pende dal collo dello stregone, illuminandosi di un bianco lattiginoso, come se fosse una luce nella nebbia.

Stiles scatta al fianco di Derek, afferrando le sue spalle. Derek gli ringhia contro, ma poi torna in sé, e prima che Stiles possa rendersene conto ha delle braccia forti strette attorno a lui e la faccia di Derek è premuta contro il suo collo, il suo respiro gli rende la pelle umida.

"Uh, Derek," dice Stiles dopo un lungo momento; le sue mani restano sospese ed esitanti, a un passo dai fianchi di Derek.

"Ti strapperò la gola," dice Derek, le sue labbra si muovono contro la pelle di Stiles mentre inspira a fondo.

Questa non è un tipo di minaccia che dovrebbe far rilassare Stiles, eppure ha questo effetto. "Sì, sì, con i denti. Allontanati, amico. Sto bene, vedi?"

Derek si spinge indietro, il suo naso sfiora accidentalmente la mandibola di Stiles. "Sei quasi morto."

"Sì, dalla _noia_ ," schernisce Stiles, dando delle pacche al petto di Derek per dirgli di fare un altro passo indietro. I licantropi non hanno idea di cosa sia lo spazio personale. "Andiamo, questo tizio è assolutamente un dilettante, non ha neanche letto le istruzioni prima di usare l’amuleto. Guardalo."

Abbassano lo sguardo a terra all’unisono. Lo stregone sta ancora urlando: ha il volto rigato di lacrime, e del sangue gli scorre dal collo dalle orecchie mutilate, e inarca la schiena ululando di dolore dicendo col fiato corto, "Troppi, troppi sentimenti, troppi…"

"Cosa ne facciamo di lui?" chiede Derek con una strana tempestività, riportando a sé l’attenzione di Stiles.

"Lasciamogli l’amuleto addosso per un po’," dice Stiles con freddezza. Non è davvero dell’umore adatto per fare il clemente: ha un taglio profondo che pulsa di dolore accanto all’occhio destro ed è abbastanza certo che il suo livello di glucosio nel sangue sia basso perché non ha potuto mangiare il suo toast. Senza parlare del fatto che ha un bernoccolo bello grosso sul cranio da cui può sentire colare del sangue giù per la nuca fino al colletto della maglia.

Derek gli rivolge un’occhiata pungente. "Stiles, hai detto che potrebbe…"

"Mica _per sempre_ ," dice Stiles, incrociando le braccia al petto. "Magari soltanto per altri quindici minuti. Mi ha dato un colpo alla testa!"

Derek aggrotta le sopracciglia, un po’ perplesso. "Cos’è questo suono?"

Stiles realizza di avere ancora un auricolare che pende dall’orecchio, e si sbriga a metterlo via. Sente la voce metallica di Barry Manilow cantare, _Piccola, ti voglio ora, ora, tienimi stretto, potrebbe essere questa la magia che durerà?_

"Niente," dice Stiles, infilando gli auricolari in tasca e provando ad atteggiarsi come nulla fosse. Non gli va di aggiungere una beffa al proverbiale danno, stanotte, e Derek sicuramente potrebbe prenderlo in giro per essersi attaccato a dei vecchi classici mentre aspettava di essere salvato da un incombente tragico destino.

Derek assottiglia gli occhi, ma non insiste sulla questione. "Dobbiamo portare l’amuleto a Deaton per metterlo al sicuro."

"Va bene," dice Stiles, nonostante Derek abbia bisogno della sua approvazione. Stiles scrolla le spalle. "D’altra parte, avere in testa i pensieri di qualcun altro è _un po’_ disturbante. Avere nella testa te e quello stregone che vi urlavate mentalmente a vicenda mi ha procurato molto di più che un mal di testa."

"Potevi sentire i miei pensieri?" chiede Derek bruscamente.

"Uhm, più o meno?" dice Stiles. "Era tutto un miscuglio. Ho potuto sentire che stava pensando all’incantesimo che stava per lanciare. È per questo che sapevo di doverti avvisare."

"Oh," dice Derek, sembrando all’improvviso più rilassato. "Magari la prossima volta mi darai ascolto quando di dirò di non andare alla ricerca di strani reperti magici."

"Ne dubito fortemente," dice Stiles, sorridendo sfacciato.

"Stiles," ringhia Derek, lasciando che i suoi occhi s’illuminino di rosso.

Stiles mette le mani avanti, "Scherzavo!"

" _Stai mentendo_ ," dice Derek. Sembra più incazzato di quanto la situazione lo richieda.

"Ok, va bene. Prometto di non andare mai più in cerca di altri amuleti in grado di leggere il pensiero," dice Stiles, posandosi una mano sul cuore.

  
 

\----

  
 

"Che affermazione rassicurante. E specifica," dice Derek. Prova ad assumere un normale tono canzonatorio, sperando che Stiles scambi l’asprezza che c’è nella sua voce per degli ultimi residui di rabbia e non per il terrore che gli stringe ancora la gola.

Il cuore di Derek sta ancora battendo forte nelle sue orecchie, il sangue gli romba nella vene. Può sentire come batte in risposta il cuore di Stiles: il suo battito è ancora veloce e pieno di paura. Derek serra le mani ai fianchi, traendo dei respiri profondi col naso; il suono che fa è forte nella quiete relativa che c’è nella stanza, se non tiene conto dei piccoli rumori che fa lo stregone. Cosa che non fa.

Quando inspira di nuovo, coglie l’odore pungente del panico di Stiles e il retrogusto metallico dell’odore del sangue. Trattiene un ringhio.

"Ti sei fatto male," dice, afferrando Stiles per un braccio. Ha bisogno di rassicurare se stesso toccandolo. "Ti porto a casa."

Stiles sbuffa indignato perché sa quale casa intende Derek, e Derek intuisce che si sta preparando a litigare. Derek preme di più le dita contro il braccio di Stiles per avvertirlo di non farlo, e Stiles si ferma, il suo sguardo incrocia quello di Derek e vi si fissa.

"Sei una mamma chioccia," biascica Stiles, distogliendo lo sguardo; un odore caldo e acido – imbarazzo – aleggia intorno a lui. "Va bene, va bene, se giocare a fare Florence Lupingale ti fa sentire meglio, non lasciare che io ti fermi."

"Dici sul serio? Perché sembra che nessuna cosa che faccio sia in grado di _fermarti_ , neanche _proibirti di andare a cercare l’amuleto_."

"Non potresti urlami addosso in qualsiasi altro posto dove non ci sia un corpo che si contorce? O con almeno un divano? Per favore," chiede Stiles, come se la conversazione lo stia annoiando. Il suo tono è leggero, ma Derek si concede un momento per osservarlo meglio: la faccia di Stiles è pallida, le mani gli tremano appena ed emana un persistente e acre odore di paura.

Qualsiasi cosa Stiles possa dire, stanotte ha avuto paura. Derek ha imparato che l’odore di Stiles non mente mai, ma Stiles invece sì – e a volte mente anche a se stesso.

"Va bene," risponde Derek conciso, strattonando Stiles verso la porta. "Ti urlerò addosso quando saremo a casa. Aspettami in macchina, mentre metto le cose a posto."

"Quando dici mettere le cose a posto," dice Stiles. "Intendi mettere le cose a posto o – si passa un dito lungo la gola a mo’ di coltello – _mettere le cose a posto_?"

Derek gesticola verso lo stregone, i cui strilli pietosi sono scemati in costanti mugolii bassi. "Intendo dire che gli sbatterò la testa contro il pavimento fino a quando non perderà coscienza, poi gli toglierò l’amuleto e chiamerò Deaton."

"Giusto," dice Stiles, suonando deluso – che stronzetto assetato di sangue.

"Stiles. In macchina. Ora," dice Derek, indicandolo con un dito con tanto di artiglio. I farfugliamenti dello stregone stanno cominciando a dargli sui nervi.

Stiles mette le mani avanti, camminando all’indietro. "Va bene, va bene. Ti aspetterò in macchina. Riflettendo sui miei errori. Esercitandomi a chiedere scusa. Sentendo la tua mancanza ogni momento."

Stiles sbatte più volte le ciglia, sorridendo come un folle, e Derek vorrebbe strangolarlo. "VAI VIA," ringhia a Stiles, lasciando che i suoi occhi si illumino di rosso, e Stiles smette di sorridere precipitandosi fuori dalla porta.

Derek marcia verso lo stregone, ringhiando fra sé e sé. Maledizione a Stiles e al modo frivolo con cui affronta le sue esperienze quasi mortali. Finirà col far morire Derek giovane. Frustrato, si passa una mano sulla testa, grattandosi la nuca.

Ieri ha scoperto di avere un capello bianco sulla tempia sinistra. L’ha chiamato Piccolo Stiles.

Dà un colpetto allo stregone con lo stivale e sospira. Poi si china, afferra lo stregone per i capelli e gli fracassa la faccia contro il pavimento.

Dopo tutto, quel bastardo ha fatto del male a Stiles. E Derek ha ancora uno o due problemi con l’aggressività su cui lavorare.

Si rialza e va a cercare delle corde.

  
 

\----

  
 

Derek dice a Stiles di stare zitto soltanto quattro volte prima che lui finalmente rinunci a provare a fare conversazione, lasciando scivolare la schiena giù contro il sedile passeggero e incrociando le braccia al petto fissando fuori dal finestrino.

Le nocche di Derek scricchiolano mentre riaggiusta la presa sul volante. È troppo arrabbiato per parlare con Stiles senza essere crudele, e non vuole che questa diventi una lite – anche se lo diventerà, non appena Derek porterà Stiles a casa e controllerà personalmente le sue ferite.

Arrivano a casa di Deaton dopo dieci minuti di quella che avrebbe dovuto essere una corsa da venti minuti. Stiles fa un altro paio di tentativi di conversazione che Derek reprime aumentando la luminosità dei suoi occhi rossi e acuendo il ringhio presente nella sua voce.

"Resta qui," ordina a Stiles scendendo dalla macchina.

"Nessun problema," dice Stiles. "Mi limiterò a stare pazientemente seduto qui con la ferita alla testa."

Derek sa che Stiles sta giocando la carta della ferita per pungolarlo, ma gli stringe comunque il cuore l’idea di quanto ancora una volta ci sono andati vicino. Se Derek non fosse sempre informato di cosa fa Stiles, stanotte sarebbe potuta finire in modo molto diverso.

"Se non ne vuoi un’altra, resta seduto lì e taci."

"Va bene! Ti ho già detto che lo farò!" Stiles gesticola scrollando le mani in aria con espressione esasperata. "Gesù, vedi di calmare i bollenti spiriti da Alpha."

Derek fa un mormorio di frustrazione e si allontana prima di fare qualcosa di cui potrebbe pentirsi, tipo scrollare Stiles per le spalle o baciare la sua irritante boccaccia. Stiles lo fa diventare pazzo.

"Derek?" dice Deaton quando apre la porta. Sembra sorpreso di vedere Derek, ma sono le tre del mattino, quindi Derek può capirlo. "Cos’è successo?"

Derek punta il pollice all’indietro indicandogli la Camaro, parcheggiata al bordo della strada; Stiles si sporge dal finestrino, sorridendo impacciando e salutando agitando la mano, e l’espressione di Deaton si rilassa.

"Ah. Capisco. Prego, accomodati. Cosa posso fare per te?"

Derek varca la soglia, provando a non reagire quando le protezioni magiche di Deaton scorrono e s’infrangono sulla sua pelle. Gli danno la sensazione che sul suo corpo stiano scivolando dei cubetti di ghiaccio che lampeggiano appena, freddi e umidi ma senza alcuna presenza di acqua reale.

"Aiutami a mettere a posto una situazione," dice Derek.

"Derek," dice Deaton con un luccichio negli occhi. "Lo sai che non posso uccidere Stiles, non importa quanto si sia cacciato nei guai."

Derek sbuffa una risata, concedendosi di rilassarsi appena. "C’è uno stregone nel mio portabagagli."

"Derek, questa è la seconda volta che succede quest’anno."

"Ha un amuleto che permette di leggere il pensiero."

Deaton inarca le sopracciglia. "Beh, _questa_ è una cosa nuova. Prego, continua pure."

Derek sospira, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. "Stiles ha trovato un riferimento a un amuleto che permette di leggere il pensiero, nel grimorio che abbiamo preso dopo l’ultimo assalto a un covo di streghe – hai presente quello con gli incantesimi esplosivi che mi sono premurato di strappare via?"

"Sì," dice Deaton, solenne. "È una cosa di cui tutti noi ti siamo grati."

"Stiles è andato in cerca dell’amuleto. E l’ha trovato."

 _Certo che l’ha trovato_ , pensa Derek, perché l’Universo ama dare a Stiles delle possibilità di finire quasi con l’ammazzarsi da solo facendo ammattire Derek dalla preoccupazione. Nelle notti più oscure, dopo che Derek ha raggiunto l’orgasmo masturbandosi pensando alle labbra, agli occhi o al culo di Stiles, Derek dice a se stesso che è solo questione di karma per essersi innamorato di un diciassettenne.

O magari per aver provocato la morte della sua intera famiglia. O l’una o l’altra.

"Poi uno stregone ha trovato Stiles," continua Derek. "E poi io ho trovato Stiles e lo stregone."

"E poi lo stregone è finito nel tuo bagagliaio. Ho l’impressione che questa sia la versione ridotta della storia."

"Stiles non si è fatto male," dice subito Derek. Non vuole che Deaton pensi che non è in grado di prendersi cura del proprio branco.

"Sì, è proprio quello di cui mi stavo preoccupando," dice Deaton. "E l’amuleto?"

"È in macchina con Stiles… _Maledizione_ ," dice Derek fiondandosi fuori dalla porta. Corre lungo l’erba umida della notte, finendo quasi per staccare lo sportello del passeggero dai cardini. Stiles doveva esserci appoggiato contro, perché è finito col ruzzolare quasi fuori dalla macchina.

"Ma che cazzo!" dice Stiles. "Cosa diavolo… Qual è il tuo problema? Penso di essermi appena pisciato addosso!"

"Dov’è l’amuleto?" dice Derek, i suoi occhi puntano al collo di Stiles. Non ce l’ha addosso, grazie a Dio.

"Uhm, forse dove l’hai lasciato? Razza di maniaco," biascica Stiles, gesticolando verso il cruscotto. "Perché me lo stai chiedendo… no, aspetta, _che cosa?_ Pensavi che l’avrei provato? Quel tipo si è _staccato le orecchie con le unghie_ , Derek! A me piacciono le mie orecchie, la mia testa sembrerebbe strana senza di loro. Andiamo, con questo taglio di capelli e senza orecchie… sembrerei una lontra! Non posso credere che hai pensato che fossi così stupido da…"

Derek appoggia il braccio contro il tetto della Camaro, respirando l’odore di Stiles e lasciando che l’invettiva di Stiles gli scivoli addosso. Il problema è che Stiles è esattamente abbastanza stupido da provare l’amuleto, e Derek si preoccupa per lui _continuamente_.

"Scusami," dice Derek. "Non ho pensato sul serio che tu…"

"Sì, che l’hai pensato," dice Stiles, assottigliando gli occhi. "Il che è abbastanza di merda da pensare, ok?"

"Scusami," dice di nuovo Derek. E… com’è che questa cosa gli si è rigirata contro? Derek dovrebbe essere arrabbiato con Stiles: Stiles è finito quasi con l’ammazzarsi, quindi è Derek che deve urlargli addosso. È così che funzionano le cose.

"Sta’ zitto," ringhia Derek, aprendo il cruscotto con uno strattone e prendendo l’amuleto. Nell’esatto secondo in cui le sue dita si stringono intorno all’oggetto, sente: _Stupido licantropo attraente con il suo atteggiamento paternalistico e con la sua rabbia da sfogare e le sue sopracciglia della morte e le sue accuse, è un tale coglione_ …

Derek lascia cadere in fretta l’amuleto nella tasca della giacca, sbuffando. Buono a sapersi che Stiles lo considera ancora come un mostruoso licantropo rabbioso senza una qualsiasi qualità che lo possa riscattare. Davvero, è una cosa magnifica.

Cammina a passo pesante lungo il cortile – sente lo sportello della Camaro chiudersi con violenza – incontrando Deaton fermo sulla porta, che lo sta aspettando con un piccolo sorriso divertito.

"Non ha usato l’amuleto, vero?" chiede Deaton mentre tornano dentro.

"No," dice Derek. Solleva in alto l’amuleto con attenzione, toccandone solo la catenella. Non ha bisogno di sapere cosa Deaton sta pensando. Dubita che sia lusinghiero.

Deaton fa un mormorio pensoso mentre prende l’amuleto, lasciando che penda dalle sue dita mentre esamina la pietra pallida.

"Ah, la _Mens Gemma_. È stata considerata persa per molti anni."

" _Mens Gemma_? Sembra qualcosa che Erica vorrebbe avere durante un certo periodo del mese." Derek fa un sorrisetto e infila le mani nelle tasche della giacca.

Deaton gli rivolge un’occhiata giudicante.

Derek toglie le mani dalla tasche, incrociando le braccia sul petto con aria difensiva. "Che c’è?"

"È Latino, non Inglese. Forse dovresti lasciare le battute a Stilinski."

Derek grugnisce, gesticolando verso l’amuleto che Deaton sta tenendo. "Se lo dici tu. Tieni l’amuleto o buttalo via, tanto non me ne frega nulla. Sei il migliore quando si tratta di queste cose."

"Mi stai dando una quantità terribile di potere, Hale," dice Deaton, neutrale.

"Mi fido di te," dice Derek. È più facile dirlo adesso, ed è ancora più facile da dirlo una volta che fra due persone c’è una lunga serie di volte in cui si sono salvate la vita a vicenda. "E se ci tradirai, ti metterò Stiles alle calcagna. E poi mi metterò anche io alle tue calcagna."

"Una prospettiva terrificante," dice Deaton.

"Stiles è la cosa peggiore al mondo," concorda Derek. "Ci vediamo mercoledì mattina?"

"Sempre alla stessa ora," annuisce Deaton.

Derek si volta per andarsene prima di ricordarsi di una cosa, "Il corpo?"

"Mettilo nel garage," dice Deaton, scrollando distrattamente la mano. È tornato a studiare l’amuleto. "Me ne occuperò io."

"Grazie," dice Derek. "Io mi occuperò di Stiles."

È già fuori dalla porta quando sente Deaton dire piano, "Lo so che lo farai, Hale."

Derek finge di non averlo sentito, come finge che il resto del branco non lo sappia già. Stiles ha diciassette anni e Derek è danneggiato e quindi non è che possa succedere qualcosa. E comunque Stiles perlopiù lo odia.

Sale in macchina e decide di non parlare con Stiles, il che è una punizione per entrambi. Stiles fissa ostinato dritto davanti sé restando in assoluto silenzio con le braccia incrociate, come se fosse lui a doversi sentire offeso.

Come prevedibile, dopo un paio di minuti di guida silenziosa interrotti solo dallo scricchiolio della giacca di pelle di Derek e da come stringe forte i denti, Stiles inizia ad agitarsi.

"Dimmi," esordisce Stiles, tamburellando le dita contro il cruscotto, e Derek è sicuro che Stiles lo sappia quanto sia irritante. "Come sapevi che ero in pericolo? I tuoi istinti lupeschi ti stavano pizzicando?"

Derek vorrebbe sul serio evitare questa conversazione. "Riesco a percepire sempre quando il mio branco è in pericolo," risponde evasivo.

"Il branco?" dice Stiles, aggrottando incredulo le sopracciglia. Non riesce ancora a capire che ha un posto nel branco – un posto _davvero importante_ nel branco – non importa quante volte Derek abbia provato a spiegarglielo.

La voce di Stiles si fa seria. "Posso farti una domanda?"

Derek vorrebbe dirgli di no: non finisce mai bene quando Stiles è curioso, ma Derek è ancora scottato da quanto stanotte è stato a un passo dal perdere Stiles, e quindi ha più voglia del solito di accontentarlo. "Sì?" chiede Derek.

Stiles si avvicina a lui senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi. Perfino nella penombra Derek può vedere quanto le pupille di Stiles siano dilatate e come si stia mordendo imbarazzato il labbro mentre posa una mano sulla spalla di Derek. "Quando i tuoi istinti lupeschi ti pizzicano, con precisione quale parte del corpo ti pizzicano?"

" _Stiles_ ," ringhia Derek, e Stiles si piega in due dalla risate.

"Scusa, scusa! Ma dovresti vedere la tua faccia! Amico, è un classico!"

"Se tu non avessi già una ferita," dice Derek, rivolgendo a Stiles un sorriso minaccioso, "sarei tentato di procurartene una."

"Non sei per niente divertente, amico," dice Stiles, tornando a sistemarsi sul proprio sedile. "Stiamo davvero andando da te? Non potresti portarmi a casa?"

 _Lo sto facendo_ , è quello che Derek non dice. Se solo Derek potesse, terrebbe Stiles sempre lì: il suo odore impregnerebbe le stanze, la sua voce riecheggerebbe per le sale e la sua presenza diventerebbe parte stessa delle fondamenta.

Quello che invece dice è, "Certo. Svegliamo tuo padre nel cuore della notte, così potrai spiegargli cosa ci facevi fuori casa."

"Sai cosa? Atteniamoci al tuo piano," concorda subito Stiles, tornando a guardare davanti a sé e rizzandosi a sedere. Derek reprime un sorrisetto. "È un capolavoro di tattica. E dico sul serio, casa Hale è la mia casa preferita! Perché mai dovrei non voler spendere il resto della notte lì?"

"Bene," dice Derek, tornando a guardare la strada per smettere di fissare il profilo di Stiles. Teme di stare avvicinandosi a quella che Stiles chiama la sua ‘creeper zone’. Ogni volta che Stiles sorprende Derek in questo stato, si mette a cantare _Danger Zone_ di Kenny Loggins, sostituendo il ritornello con _howlin’ to the creeper zone_.

Derek finora non l’ha mai trovato divertente.

Quando arrivano a casa, Derek fa appena in tempo a parcheggiare l’auto prima che Stiles si lanci maldestramente fuori dallo sportello verso il cortile. Barcolla insicuro sui piedi, e Derek sa che non è soltanto il buio a rendere Stiles impacciato.

Va subito al fianco di Stiles, stringendo un braccio intorno alle sue spalle per aiutarlo a stare dritto. "Forza," gli dice, più delicato di quanto avrebbe intenzione di esserlo. Seriamente, pensa fra sé e sé, questo è il riassunto della sua vita. Le migliori intenzioni che non funzionano mai.

"Ti sto permettendo di aiutarmi solo per farti sentire utile," dice Stiles, alzando il mento.

"Siediti," gli ordina Derek, indicando il divano. Il divano è nuovo, comprato su insistenza di Boyd e Isaac. È di pelle color cioccolato scuro, grande e a forma di L, con i posti a sedere spaziosi e ben imbottiti e con dei rivetti di rame lungo il bordo inferiore. In cuor suo, Derek pensa che sembra appartenere a un licantropo gigolò, ma al branco piace e Lydia l’ha approvato, quindi gli tocca tenerselo.

Stiles si irrita, barcolla un po’. "Non ho bisogno di sedermi, sto perfettamente bene in piedi!"

"Pendi a sinistra come una barca che sta per ribaltarsi," dice Derek piatto. "Siedi prima che sia io a farti sedere."

"Urgh," si lamenta Stiles. "Vorrei solo andare a casa, togliermi tutta la puzza di stregone di dosso e dormire per un milione di anni: non posso fare questo, invece?"

Derek scuote la testa ancor prima che Stiles abbia finito di parlare. "No, hai una commozione cerebrale."

"Riesci a sniffarla?"

"Hai una ferita sanguinante alla testa e cammini come un’alce ubriaca. Non è difficile intuirlo. Non puoi dormire per almeno un altro paio di ore. Hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti stia accanto."

"Perché sono sempre io quello a cui tocca la solita solfa dispotica da lupo mannaro?" brontola Stiles, ma si accascia sul divano con un lamento basso.

"Non saprei, Stiles, forse perché ti fai costantemente male da solo mettendo la tua vita in pericolo? Ti ricordi dei leprecauni? E delle arpie? E di quando sei stato rapito per essere usato come sacrificio umano quattro volte _in un solo mese_?"

"Oh, certo," dice Stiles, con gli occhi improvvisamente pieni di rabbia. "Diamo la colpa all’umano! Non sa prendersi cura di se stesso, ha bisogno di qualcuno che badi a lui, sta facendo affossare il branco."

"Non è quello che sto..."

"Mi dispiace, ok?" dice Stiles, ha le guance arrossate e gli occhi lucidi. "Non è questo quello che vuoi sentirmi dire? So di essere un peso, ma perché pensi che stessi cercando l’amuleto? Se l’avessi avuto, avrei potuto diventare una risorsa migliore per il branco!"

"Ma lo sei," prova a dirgli Derek. "Lo sei già."

"Non trattarmi con condiscendenza," ribatte Stiles fremendo di rabbia. "Se tu mi avessi ascoltato fin dall’inizio e mi avessi aiutato a trovare l’amuleto, allora magari…"

E adesso, _adesso_ , Derek si sta arrabbiando, perché questa è una cazzata. Non è lui il cattivo della situazione. È Stiles quello che è corso a fare esattamente quello che Derek gli aveva detto di non fare, perché è questo quello che Stiles fa sempre: mostra bene in faccia a Derek quanto può essere disobbediente per ricordargli che di quello che pensa Derek non gli importerà né ora né mai. E ciò rende Derek miserabile e furioso.

"Se io avessi ascoltato te?" sbraita Derek. "Se tu avesse ascoltato ME, ora non avresti una commozione cerebrale!"

"Già, e uno stregone pazzo, assassino e assetato di potere sarebbe ancora in giro per le strade! Tutto sarebbe andato liscio come l’olio!"

"Stiles, se fossi arrivato dieci minuti più tardi…"

"Ma sei arrivato in tempo! Dio mio! Non potresti soltanto…"

All’improvviso le luci si spengono, facendoli piombare nell’oscurità.

Stiles smette di colpo di parlare tagliando a metà l’ultima sillaba e pronunciandola forte, e Derek sente che il suo respiro sta accelerando. Alla visione notturna di Derek occorrono solo pochi secondi per assestarsi: le sue reazioni sono amplificate dal fiume di adrenalina che gli scorre nel sangue. Osserva Stiles fare un istintivo passo in avanti verso di lui nell’oscurità, con gli occhi spalancati.

Si sente un tonfo dall’ingresso, e Derek immediatamente si sposta di fronte a Stiles, facendogli da scudo con il proprio corpo.

"Derek?" dice Stiles; non c’è più traccia di voglia di litigare nella sua voce, è stata sostituita dall’incertezza e da un po’ di paura.

Si sente un altro rumore provenire dall’ingresso, e Derek si prepara ad attaccare con violenza: è a un passo dal trasformarsi, pronto a lasciare andare la bestia con zanne, artigli e occhi rossi.

Peter entra teatralmente nella stanza. "Oh, ciao a entrambi. È un po’ tardi per un _tête-à-tête_ nel soggiorno, non credete? Nel soggiorno al buio. Sembra che sia andata via la corrente. Ma fate pure come se io non ci fossi."

Stiles si rilassa appena e Derek si allontana di un passo. Osserva Peter attraversare la stanza e andare verso la mensola del camino, ma poi si ferma a metà strada e annusa l’aria. "Sento odore di sangue," dice lentamente, e i suoi occhi si illuminano nell’oscurità mentre si volta a fissare Stiles.

"Alzi la mano chi pensa che Peter l’abbia detto modo inquietante," dice Stiles. Nell’oscurità, Derek può vedere che Stiles ha alzato la mano.

Derek alza la mano estendendo gli artigli, sa che Stiles non può vederli, ma Peter sì.

Peter rivolge a Derek un sorrisetto canzonatorio, termina la camminata e prende l’accendino dalla mensola. Basta un click e una fiamma viene alla luce, e Peter l’usa per accendere una delle candele di emergenza.

"Ecco, così va meglio," dice Peter, con la faccia illuminata da un bagliore tremolante e arancione. Derek segue con lo sguardo Peter che si muove per la stanza accendendo una candela dopo l’altra. Le candele sono di Erica e perlopiù sono profumate, quindi in poco tempo la stanza si riempie dell’odore stucchevole di vaniglia, cannella, sandalo e rum aromatizzato e speziato.

Quando Peter finisce, osserva la stanza sembrando soddisfatto. Rimette l’accendino sopra la mensola. "Vado a dare una controllata alla scatola dei fusibili nel seminterrato. Voi due restate qui."

"È stato orribilmente d’aiuto," dice Stiles, fissando Peter uscire dalla stanza.

"Ignoralo," dice Derek. La luce delle candele ammorbidisce l’atmosfera dalla stanza e balugina in modo invitante sul viso di Stiles, rendendo i suoi occhi più scuri e profondi. "Se proverà a fare qualcosa, ci penserò io a lui."

"Bene, ovvio, perché non potrei occuparmene da solo. Ascolta, hai finito di urlarmi addosso? Sono abbastanza stanco." Stiles suona sfinito.

"Non ti sto urlando addosso!"

"Per caso il controllo del volume della tua voce si è rotto?"

"Il mio controllo è…" Derek si ferma, abbassa la voce, "… _a posto_."

Può darsi che abbia parlato a voce più alta del solito, ma Stiles ha una commozione cerebrale, quindi Derek ha pensato di aver bisogno di parlare in modo chiaro per farsi comprendere da Stiles e magari ficcargli qualcosa nella sua _testaccia_ …

"I tuoi occhi sono pure di nuovo rossi."

"Stiles…"

"Eeeeee ora stai pure ringhiando."

Derek si avvicina di un passo e si abbassa, parla con voce calma e quieta. "Siediti, stai fermo e taci."

Stiles collassa subito contro il cuscino del divano e deglutisce rumorosamente con gli occhi spalancati. "Sì. Uh, vuoi qualcos’altro?"

Derek sospira. "Quello che vorrei è un giorno o due in cui non devo combattere contro qualcosa e nessuno del branco è in pericolo," dice voltandosi. Affloscia le spalle per un secondo, ma poi le raddrizza. Non può mostrarsi debole, neanche davanti a Stiles. _Specialmente_ davanti a Stiles.

Stiles assume subito un’espressione carica di pentimento. "Ehi, amico, mi dispiace di aver…"

Si sente un click e un fruscio e poi lo stereo si accende illuminandosi di verde e blu, cogliendo Barry Manilow a metà canzone, _I miei occhi ti adorano, come se tu fossi a un milione di miglia lontano da me, non puoi vedere quanto ti adoro, sei così vicina, così vicina, eppure così lontana_.

"Come diavolo si è acceso questo coso?" dice Stiles sbalordito. "Non abbiamo staccato la spina l’ultima volta? Sai amico, sto cominciando a pensare che sia _davvero_ posseduto. È triste che uno stereo indemoniato non sia la cosa più strana che potrebbe succedere da queste parti."

Derek scuote la testa, osservando con attenzione lo stereo. "È una cosa strana. Perfino per i nostri standard."

"Uhm, un pochino," dice Stiles. "Ma ricordi gli occhiali da sole senzienti? E il drago in miniatura che sputava caramelle gommose?"

"Giusta osservazione," concorda Derek. "Boyd si è arrabbiato con te quando hai fatto fuori il drago. A lui piacciono le caramelle gommose."

"Fra tutte le persone che conosco, Boyd è quello che ha un debole più micidiale per i dolci."

Fissano lo stereo mentre Barry Manilow continua a cantare, _I miei occhi ti adorano, anche se non ho mai posato una mano su di te, i miei occhi ti adorano_.

"Per essere una possessione," dice Stiles dopo un po’, "è abbastanza gentile."

Derek gli rivolge un’occhiataccia. Stiles si sta mordendo il labbro inferiore, sembra divertito, e Derek ricorda all’improvviso che Peter ha detto che quel genere di musica potrebbe piacere a Stiles.

"Non è… orribile," concede Derek, e Stiles lo guarda in modo strano.

Proprio in quel momento, Peter ritorna con le mani sporche e delle ragnatele sui capelli, inarcando un sopracciglio verso lo stereo.

"Non ho idea da dove venga questa musica di merda," ringhia Derek.

"Barry Manilow è il più grande romantico di tutti i tempi," dice Peter, e se Derek non lo conoscesse, potrebbe giurare che sembra sulla difensiva. "Le sue sono canzoni che parlano del vero amore. La forza dell’amore umano è molto forte, come tutti noi ormai ben sappiamo."

Derek ricorda all’improvviso che la moglie di Peter era umana.

Peter si scrolla di dosso i granelli di polvere, dicendo, "Beh, non so proprio come quell’attrezzo elettronico stia funzionando visto che siamo del tutto senza corrente, almeno fino a quando il nostro coraggioso Alpha andrà a fare shopping dal ferramenta. Certo, non sono un elettricista, ma Derek ha una certa familiarità con il voltaggio. Non è vero, Derek?"

"Peter," dice Derek minacciosamente, flettendo le dita.

"È stata una battuta di poco gusto," dice Peter, mettendo le mani avanti e inclinando la testa per mostrare appena il collo. "Ma smettiamola di favellare e accendiamo un fuoco, non vorrei che Stiles si raffreddasse." Torna di nuovo verso la mensola del camino.

"Sai, solo le persone cattive dicono ‘favellare’," borbotta Stiles, lanciando a Peter un’occhiataccia. "E comunque non ho per niente freddo." Ma trema e osserva con impazienza Peter armeggiare con il camino, fino a quando un ciocco di legno prende fuoco scoppiettando.

Peter si siede in ginocchio e fissa il fuoco per un lungo attimo. Derek si chiede cosa mai veda Peter nelle fiamme quando le guarda. Vede dei volti? Derek si ricorda di sua zia. Aveva i capelli dello stesso colore del carbone acceso.

"Vi lascio da soli," dice Peter, rimettendosi in piedi. Il sorrisetto che rivolge loro mentre va via è la versione annacquata di quella a cui Derek è abituato. "Non fate niente che io non farei. E questo lascia le vostre opzioni _davvero aperte_."

"Buonanotte, Peter," dice Derek, rendendosi conto di averlo detto in modo sincero.

Peter si ferma e rivolge a Derek uno sguardo indecifrabile.

"Devo davvero restare sveglio _tutta la notte_?" si lamenta Stiles, e quando Derek torna a guardare Peter, si accorge che è sparito.

"Sì," dice Derek. Derek si sta sentendo un po’ meschino, anche se forse non era intenzione di Stiles farlo sentire così. "Prendilo come un’eroica ricompensa."

"Sai, non tutti sono masochisti come certe persone."

"Preferiresti che fossi un sadico?" chiede Derek, mostrandogli le zanne.

Stiles squittisce.

  
 

\----

  
 

Peter si nasconde nel lato in penombra del telaio della porta, ascoltando Derek e Stiles battibeccare sulle dolci note di Barry Manilow: girano intorno all’argomento, ma non scendono mai a un compromesso.

Alla fine, Derek ringhia, "Basta così, non riesco più a sopportare questa musica…"

Peter sente un grugnito e uno schianto e poi la musica viene interrotta, e la voce di Stiles dice sarcasticamente, "Non sono certo che tale reazione sia stata proporzionata alla situazione."

"Questa è stata una notte difficile," dice Derek, con un tono talmente secco e asciutto da poter essere uno Chardonnay. "Ma sono certo di poterlo far funzionare di nuovo se vuoi ascoltarlo."

"No, no," dice subito Stiles. "Potremmo finire con l’avere fra le mani un’altra situazione da strapparsi le orecchie. Gesù, non è che per caso hai una torcia, una lanterna o qualcosa di simile? Queste candele fanno luce a malapena."

 _Umpf_ , pensa Peter. Chiaramente quei due pazzi privi di cultura non saprebbero riconoscere un’atmosfera romantica neanche se li mordesse con una bocca fornita di zanne.

Sta considerando di modificare il suo piano, potrebbe più semplicemente chiuderli insieme dentro un armadio, nudi. Anche se vista l’incredibile quantità di inconsapevolezza e incapacità di voler ammettere la realtà che quei due mostrano quotidianamente, potrebbe essere costretto a dover attaccare le loro facce insieme con dello scotch da pacchi, per poter far succedere qualcosa.

Sospira. È davvero un santo.

 

 

 


	2. Seconda Parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note iniziali della traduttrice, Il Ritorno:** si ringrazia ancora una volta Inessa, la mia beta!
> 
> Un appunticino sullo scorso capitolo, in particolare sul nome dell’amuleto per leggere il pensiero e la scena in cui Deaton lo dice a Derek: _mens_ in latino è mente/pensiero, _gemma_ è gioiello/pietra preziosa/gemma; personalmente ho adattato la scena come se Derek facesse *confusione* (più o meno voluta) fra latino e inglese e mischiasse male le due cose (in inglese _uomini_ al plurale è _men_ ), facendone venire fuori l’errata traduzione "Gemma degli uomini" (il doppio senso vedetecelo TUTTO), cosa che appunto Erica potrebbe volere XD In realtà in lingua originale la battuta potrebbe essere molto più complicata di così!
> 
> Gli americani, si sa, hanno difficoltà a pronunciare l’italiano, quindi figuriamoci il latino (soprattutto se non si conosce l’italiano): è probabile che l’autrice originale pronunci _gemma_ con un accento più che pesante, storpiandola in un suono simile a "gimme" = alle orecchie di Derek, il nome della pietra diventa "dammi uomini". Considerando l’impossibilità di un adattamento di tutto ciò, atteniamoci alla prima interpretazione che gli ho dato, che è meglio XD
> 
> (a questo non ci sono arrivata io, ma la mia beta)
> 
> (ve l’avevo detto che questa storia è un rebus)
> 
> Cmq in questa storia ci sono mille e una cosa che ho dovuto cambiare altrimenti in italiano non facevano ridere/non avevano senso, se durante la lettura avete dubbi, chiedetemi pure!
> 
> Detto questo, smetto di tediarvi, buona lettura!

Stiles spera che dopo quello che è successo le cose si calmino, ma non appena tornano dalle vacanze invernali inizia una serie di omicidi.

La scuola è cominciata da due giorni quando Stiles arriva lì e vede una fila di auto della polizia parcheggiate di fronte all’entrata con le luci delle sirene accese. Gli studenti si accalcano in piccoli gruppi, mormorando fra di loro, e due vice sceriffo stanno metodicamente raccogliendo delle testimonianze.

"Oh, cazzo," dice Stiles, affrettandosi a entrare per vedere cosa sta succedendo.

Se è qualcosa di soprannaturale, Derek s’incazzerà a morte. A Stiles torna in mente quello che è successo la scorsa settimana, ripensa alle spalle afflosciate e stanche di Derek e la mancanza di tono nella sua voce quando gli ha detto, "Vattene via, Stiles."

Stiles fa appena in tempo a superare l’ingresso principale prima che suo padre lo acchiappi per il colletto per trascinarlo di lato, lontano dal flusso degli altri studenti che stanno entrando nell’edificio.

"Stiles," dice lo Sceriffo, infilando i pollici nella cinghia della sua pistola.

"Papà…"

"Prima che tu me lo chieda, sì," dice lo Sceriffo, mettendo una mano avanti, "Sembra che sia qualcosa di sovrannaturale, e no, nessuna traccia di licantropi, meglio che te lo dica prima. Ne parleremo più tardi. Chiama Scott e digli di venire a cena da noi. Per adesso, vai a lezione. La scuola non verrà chiusa perché non vogliamo scatenare il panico, e voglio tenere le cose tranquille, ma terrò degli agenti di guardia qui per tutto il giorno. Qualsiasi cosa tu debba fare, _non andare_ nella piscina."

Stiles annuisce freneticamente concordando su tutto. "Capito, _entendido_ , nessuno vada alla piscina. La piscina e io abbiamo avuto dei problemi in passato, e la nostra relazione non è esattamente fra le più cordiali."

Lo Sceriffo gli rivolge un’occhiata stanca. "Prometti almeno che aspetterai la fine della scuola per fare le tue indagini."

" _Papà_ ," dice Stiles. "Andiamo, lo sai che le prime ventiquattro ore in un’investigazione sono cruciali! Sono il tuo informatore. Posso arrivare dove i tuoi vice non possono andare."

"I miei vice hanno dei distintivi. Possono andare ovunque," replica asciutto lo Sceriffo.

"Ok," concede Stiles. "Certo, possono _andare_ ovunque, ma riusciranno a far parlare con loro degli studenti scontrosi? Penso proprio di no. Sono una faccia familiare. Posso fare le domande più pungenti. La gente si apre con me."

"Userai la tua popolarità per influenzarli?"

"Sì, io… oh, questo è _un colpo basso_ , papà," dice Stiles, incrociando le braccia al petto. "È proprio un colpo basso."

"Tieni il naso fuori dall’indagine," dice lo Sceriffo, picchiettando un dito contro il petto di Stiles. "Ne parleremo quando tornerò a casa."

"Preparerò un’insalata! Senza condimento! E ti farò mangiare del cetriolo," grida Stiles a suo padre, mentre lui scompare nella folla di studenti. " _Te lo darò nudo e crudo_!"

La gente si ferma a fissarlo, e Stiles è grato del fatto che Erica e Boyd scelgano proprio quel momento per avvicinarsi e camminare con lui. Erica lo spintona con una spalla con un po’ troppa forza, cosa che fa sempre, e Boyd allunga una mano per sostenerlo, cosa che fa sempre.

"Ok, lupastri," dice Stiles, strofinandosi le mani. "Cos’hanno intercettato le vostre super orecchie?"

Erica rotea gli occhi. "Pensi sul serio che svuoteremo il sacco per nulla, Stilinski? Qual è l’incentivo?"

"La mia eterna devozione?"

"Ce l’ho già," replica Erica, fissandosi le unghie smaltate di rosso brillante.

"La piscina era rosa," dice Boyd.

" _Boyd_ ," si lamenta Erica.

"Rosa?" chiede Stiles. "Com’è che era rosa?"

"Per via del sangue," dice Erica, e la sua voce è un po’ troppo piena di apprezzamento.

"La piscina era rosa per via del sangue? Andiamo, con quella quantità di acqua ci vorrebbe una certa quantità di sangue per…"

"Già," dice Boyd semplicemente.

"Oh," dice Stiles. "Oh, _che schifo_. Quanti corpi?"

"La polizia non ne è ancora certa," dice Boyd. "Stanno ancora raccogliendo i pezzi."

Stiles si prende un minuto per mandare giù la notizia. "Spero che oggi alla mensa decidano di bandire qualsiasi cosa contenga del sugo," dice alla fine.

Erica sbuffa una risata. "Non ti preoccupare, Stiles. Ti proteggeremo noi."

Lo dice scherzando, perché lei come Derek ha deciso di diventare violentemente allergica alla dimostrazione sincera delle proprie emozioni, ma Stiles sa che dice sul serio. In più di un’occasione lei gli ha salvato la vita strappando la gola con i denti a chiunque lo stesse attaccando.

"Giusto, giusto," dice Stiles, recitando la sua parte. "Non puoi lasciare che succeda qualcosa al tuo giocattolino da masticare preferito."

"Non lascerei mai che a Scott accada qualcosa," dice Erica.

"Che razza di _maleducata_ ," replica Stiles, seguendoli alla loro prima lezione. "Dopo tutti i proiettili di strozzalupo che vi ho tolto dal culo. E, nel caso di Boyd, letteralmente."

"Stiles," ringhia Boyd.

"Scusa, avevo giurato di non dirlo, l’ho dimenticato."

Erica ride inclinando la testa all’indietro, Boyd brontola, ma Stiles vede che un sorriso sta lottando per spuntargli sulla faccia mentre mette un braccio intorno alla vita di Erica. Stiles non se la sente di sopprimere l’ondata di affetto che sente sorgere in lui. È stato un anno molto duro, per via del branco di Alpha, dei goblin, delle streghe e altre bizzarrie sovrannaturali assortite, ma negli ultimi mesi le cose sembrano essersi calmate, e il branco si è solidificato. È una cosa che lo fa stare bene.

Alla lezione successiva, Scott fa un cenno verso di lui con entusiasmo. "Ehi!" gli dice. "Hai già trovato qualcosa?"

"Di che cosa stai parlando?" chiede Stiles. "Ho per caso l’aspetto di una persona che vorrebbe interferire con le indagini di un assassinio che coinvolge un gran numero di corpi fatti a pezzi in una piscina da un omicida dalle possibili origini sovrannaturali?"

Scott sorride. "Con la luce giusta, potresti sembrarlo"

"Dici bene," dice Stiles, sedendosi al banco affianco al suo. "Ho solo il resoconto di Erica e Boyd, non ho ancora sentito nulla da parte di Isaac. Pensavo che durante il pranzo potremmo confrontare quello che sappiamo."

"Buona idea. Cos’hai risposto alla domanda numero sette?"

"Capre," dice Stiles.

"Stiles, sto parlando di Scienze Politiche."

"Che è quello che rende la risposta ancora più sorprendente."

Scott rotea gli occhi. "Io ho messo _amministrazioni divise_ ," dice.

"Io ho messo _direzioni di merda_."

"E capre."

"E capre," ride Stiles. "Penso che comunque la tua sia giusta. Cambio la mia."

"Signor Stilinski, signor McCall, possiamo sederci e iniziare la lezione? So che questa mattina sono successe delle cose che vi hanno agitato, ma abbiamo del lavoro da fare."

Stiles non riesce davvero a capire come tutti loro possano concentrarsi a studiare con la consapevolezza che delle persone sono stata assassinate – _di nuovo_ – dentro la scuola, ma può comprende l’impulso di ammantarsi di normalità per dimenticare che nella propria vita le cose hanno preso una piega pazzesca.

Cavolo, se lo comprende.

 

\----

 

Scivola a sedere nel suo solito posto al tavolo della mensa – fra Scott e Boyd – e posa rumorosamente giù il proprio vassoio.

Prima si sedeva sempre fra Lydia ed Erica – e, sapete, quello era tipo _un posto d’onore_ – ma un paio di mesi fa, proprio dopo il confronto finale con le arpie, quando Stiles è finalmente riuscito a tornare a scuola zoppicando, è arrivato a mensa e ha scoperto che tutti quanti avevano riarrangiato i loro posti in sua assenza, e ora Scott e Boyd lo affiancano come dei guardiani.

Stiles ha provato a cambiare sedia, una volta. Una _sola_ volta. Non lo entusiasma l’idea di ripetere l’esperienza umiliante di Boyd che l’afferra per il retro della felpa, come se fosse un gattino, per poi buttarlo a sedere sulla sedia di plastica.

E Boyd è uno che ruba i budini, quell’idiota.

Senza dire una parola, Stiles passa a Boyd un budino extra e dà una gomitata sul fianco a Scott, per farlo smettere di rivolgere espressioni da ebete ad Allison. Si protrae in avanti verso il tavolo, e il resto del branco si protrae verso di lui.

"Allora, cos’è che abbiamo, stavolta?" chiede Stiles. "Non ho potuto raccogliere molti indizi oltre al fatto che gli assassinii sono probabilmente sovrannaturali e non è stato ucciso alcuno studente. Ho provato a fare altre domande, ma il vice sceriffo Berkowitz e il vice sceriffo Assan non mi sono sembrati molto collaborativi. Anzi, il vice sceriffo Berkowitz ha lisciato la sua mazza sfollagente guardandomi in modo abbastanza minaccioso."

Isaac si soffoca con la coca cola e inizia a tossire, e Jackson con aria assente gli dà dei colpetti sulla schiena, apparentemente con più forza del dovuto, perché Jackson è comunque ancora un coglione.

Erica sorride scambiando uno sguardo con Lydia, e dice, "Non farti sentire dire questo da Derek. Potrebbe staccare la testa del tizio a morsi."

"Ma per favore," replica Stiles, gesticolando con una mano ed evitando per un pelo di rovesciare il suo bicchiere. "Derek probabilmente mi colpirebbe con la propria mazza, se ne avesse l’occasione."

Isaac posa la testa contro il tavolo, ha le spalle che tremano. La coca cola deve proprio essergli andata di traverso.

"Uh, io non ho sentito nient’altro," dice Scott interrompendo il discorso, la sua voce suona un po’ strozzata. Allison sta ridendo contro la sua spalla, nascondendo la testa; Stiles non comprenderà mai le loro battute segrete ‘da coppietta’.

"Ovvio," dice Stiles, "Abbiamo avuto entrambi quasi le stesse lezioni prima dell’ora di pranzo. Ok, nessun altro ha qualcosa da dire? Lydia, mia dea degli intrighi dai capelli biondo fragola?"

"Stilinski," ringhia Jackson, e i suoi occhi si illuminano di blu. Circonda le spalle di Lydia con un braccio provando ad atteggiarsi come un macho, ma Stiles ha visto come Jackson ha fatto attenzione a non scompigliare i capelli di Lydia, nonostante le sue unghie abbiano distintamente preso la forma di artigli.

"Ehi!" dice Stiles. "Efe vifiefetafatofo fafarefe ifi lificafantrofopifi afa scufuofolafa, ifidifiofotafa!"

Jackson inarca un sopracciglio.

Stiles si schiarisce la voce, ignorando i sorrisetti che gli rivolge il gruppo. "Ok, mi sono lasciato un po’ prendere la mano. Il mio punto però resta valido. A ogni modo, Scott e io parleremo con mio padre stasera a cena e vedremo cos’altro ne verrà fuori. Abbiamo bisogno di sapere con che genere di minaccia abbiamo a che fare."

"Qualcuno ha chiamato Derek?" chiede Allison.

"Quello lo fa Stilinski," dice Jackson.

"Che cosa faccio io?"

"Chiama Derek," dice Lydia con fermezza. "Digli cos’è successo."

"Che cosa sono, l’assistente personale di Derek?"

Tutti scoppiano a ridere, e Stiles pensa che l’abbiano fatto un po’ più forte del dovuto. "E va bene," brontola Stiles, prendendo il suo cellulare. "Se proprio pensate che ci sia bisogno di far scendere in campo l’Alpha…"

Si gira sulla sedia dando loro le spalle per avere una parvenza di privacy, e prova a non soffermarsi troppo sul perché mai ultimamente vorrebbe che le sue chiamate con Derek fossero private. Derek sta lentamente salendo sempre più in alto nei suoi tasti per le chiamate a selezione rapida, proprio come si sta inoltrando sempre di più nei suoi pensieri.

"Ehiiii, Derek," strascica Stiles quando Derek risponde dopo il primo squillo. "Cosa…"

"Perché non sei a lezione?" Derek suona già scontroso, e Stiles può già dire che questa sarà una conversazione divertente.

"Qual è il problema, ti sei alzato con la zampa sbagliata, questa mattina?"

"Stiles," dice Derek, e Stiles non smetterà mai di meravigliarsi di quanto significato Derek può stipare dietro una sola parola. Se Stiles dovesse tirare a indovinare, si azzarderebbe a dire che Derek ha circa un centinaio di versioni del suo nome, il che sembrano essere più variazioni di quante ne abbia per il resto del branco combinato.

"Derek," replica Stiles, provando a eguagliare il tono da denti stretti di Derek. "Ascolta, c’è stato un incidente a scuola e sono stato eletto per chiamare te e…"

"Che incidente? Sei ferito? Maledizione, Stiles, hai fatto di nuovo esplodere qualcosa?"

"È successo _una sola volta_!" si lamenta Stiles. "Una sola! E le sopracciglia di Isaac sono ricresciute del tutto – non che sia _un problema_ quando si trasforma in licantropo."

"Sei ferito?" ripete Derek lentamente. "Non riesco a dire se stai blaterando per lo shock o se invece stai blaterando come al solito."

"Quanto sei simpatico," dice Stiles. "Sto bene, e il branco sta bene. E a ogni modo sono sicuro che puoi sentirlo con i tuoi pizzicorii da licantropo."

"Sì," dice Derek, suonando imbronciato. "Ma… non importa."

"Niente paura, mio caro Alpha," dice Stiles, scrollandosi di dosso lo strano impulso di confortare Derek. "Stiamo tutti bene. I corpi fatti a pezzi in piscina, invece, non così tanto. Mio padre è già sul posto con i suoi vice, quindi sarà in grado di dirmene di più a proposito più tardi."

"È un nostro tipo di problema?" chiede Derek lentamente, come se quella fosse una chiamata che potrebbe essere intercettata.

Stiles sbuffa una risata. "Se intendi dire se per caso si tratta di un orribile mostro che probabilmente a un certo punto attaccherà Stiles, allora la risposta è sì."

"Stiles," ringhia Derek. "Non scherzarci sopra."

"Come se tu potessi chiedere al sole di smettere di sorgere. Ascolta, noi stiamo bene, ti chiamerò stanotte dopo aver parlato con mio padre, ok?"

"Ok," dice Derek, dopo una pausa. "Ma stai attento a tutto ciò che sembra nuovo o sospettoso."

"Grazie," dice Stiles, roteando gli occhi. "Non ci sarei mai arrivato da solo, nonostante gli anni passati a essere il figlio dello Sceriffo."

"Lo so," dice Derek. "E il primo passo è ammettere di avere un problema."

"Cos’hai mangiato a colazione, Kellog’s Special Sarcasm?" dice Stiles, provando a non fargli sentire che sta sorridendo, anche se gli è impossibile trattenersi dal mostrarlo in faccia. Da un’occhiata dietro di sé e vede che tutte le ragazze al tavolo lo stanno fissando compiaciute e con affetto, con il mento posato sulle mani.

"No," replica Derek, con lo stesso tono piatto. "Kellog’s All-Rabbit-Whole."

Stiles non riesce a non ridere, e il divertito compiacimento di Derek attraversa la linea a arriva fino a lui.

"Adesso torna in classe," continua Derek. "Non mi sei utile se sei in punizione."

E con uno schiocco di dita il buon umore di Stiles evapora grazie all’amichevole promemoria che Derek lo tollera soltanto, che lo usa soltanto quando ne ha bisogno. Stiles odia sapere di non avere un vero posto nel branco, al contrario di Lydia e Allison che ne hanno uno grazie ai loro stupidi fidanzati e in generale per essere meravigliose.

"Sì, certo," dice Stiles. "Se qualcosa proverà a mangiarmi la faccia, te lo farò sapere."

Stiles capisce che Derek ha notato il suo cambio di tono perché cambia anche il suo, diventando più calmo e leggero come fosse preoccupato, il che è una cazzata. "Ehi," dice Derek. "C’è qualcos’altro che non va o…"

"No!" l’interrompe Stiles, con voce falsamente gioiosa, anche se sa che Derek può capire che qualcuno sta mentendo anche attraverso il telefono. "Sei solo eccezionalmente perspicace, mio caro capo uomo lupo! Torno in classe a imparare cose, non preoccuparti per me. Mi assicurerò di restare utile."

Riattacca e si volta verso il tavolo, rimettendo il cellulare in tasca. Il resto del branco lo sta fissando, e Scott e Boyd sbattono affettuosamente una spalla contro la sua, facendolo andare di lato avanti e indietro come se fosse dentro un flipper.

Stiles si chiede che odore abbia la tristezza, e pensa a come si supponga che gli animali siano capaci di sentire la sofferenza umana. Lo sa che i licantropi hanno sentito entrambe le parti di quella conversazione.

Rivolge a loro un debole sorriso.

Boyd gli riconsegna solennemente il budino extra.

Stiles lo spinge via, esclamando forte, "Oh mio Dio, ragazzi, non sto mica morendo. Si tratta solo di Derek che ha fatto l’idiota, nulla di nuovo. Possiamo mangiare, adesso? _Uhmmmm_ , maccheroni e plastica. Voi ragazzi siete così fortunati a essere licantropi e a guarire in fretta. Il resto di noi dovrà avere a che fare con la paura di avere un’intossicazione alimentare."

Stiles prende la sua forchetta e scava nel suo pranzo con entusiasmo: uno dei rebbi della forchetta cede contro il miscuglio spesso e duro di pasta e formaggio e salta via, rimbalzando lungo il tavolo. Stiles guarda il suo pranzo con un misto di orrore e sbalordimento e… il purè di patate si è davvero appena _mosso_?

"Buon pranzo," commenta Erica.

Stiles accetta con riluttanza il budino, e Boyd gli dà una pacca sulla spalla.

 

\----

 

Tra le altre cose, gli omicidi coincidono con l’arrivo di una nuova studentessa.

"Urgh, perché?" chiede Gabby, sbucando fuori dal nulla vicino all’armadietto di Stiles, alla fine della giornata. "Perché la tipa nuova deve essere bellissima _e_ straniera?"

"Uh?" domanda Stiles, mettendo i libri a posto e chiudendo l’armadietto. È tutto il giorno che è un po’ distratto.

Guarda in fondo al corridoio, dietro Gabby, e vede una folla, fra cui spiccano anche le ragazze più popolari dell’ultimo anno – senza Lydia Martin, che è passata dalla semplice popolarità alla notorietà – circondare una ragazza alta e dalla gambe lunghe, con i capelli lisci e così chiari da sembrare quasi argentati.

" _Simone_ ," dice Gabby, pronunciando il nome con un accento pesante, stringendo i libri al petto e guardando la tipa in cagnesco.

Gabby è alta quasi quanto Stiles e gli somiglia in modo sorprendente: hai capelli scuri e corti, gli occhi castani chiari e delle lentiggini sparse sul viso. È anche fin troppo sveglia e intelligente per il suo bene, quindi il suo arrivo all’inizio dell’anno non l’ha portata subito al tavolo dei ragazzi più popolari della scuola. Piuttosto è finita a sedersi con Stiles al tavolo delle Bizzarrie del Liceo di Beacon Hills.

Stiles è egoisticamente contento di questo. Gabby è una persona fica con cui passare del tempo insieme, quando non lo insulta in classe, e anche se è davvero intelligente, non sembra porsi troppe domande sulla stranezza di un tavolo pieno di persone vestite di pelle che possono annusare cosa qualcuno sta mangiando dall’altra parte della stanza.

"È nuova?" chiede Stiles, mettendosi con attenzione lo zaino in spalla. Dentro c’è un fragile set di rune incise su delle ossa, non vuole romperlo.

Gabby rotea gli occhi. "Ma va? È arrivata questa settimana. Se tu l’avessi notata prima, adesso saresti anche tu impegnato a sbavarle addosso come il resto degli altri Neanderthaliani."

"Scusami," dice Stiles. "Ma lo trovo offensivo. Non sono un tipo che bada solo alle apparenze. Ho degli standard."

"E in più, non esci con nessuno."

"Già, e in più non esco con… aspetta un momento, cosa? Io esco con della gente!"

Gabby lo fissa con le sopracciglia inarcate e i fianchi inclinati in un modo che sembra tipico delle ragazze. Stiles ci ha provato a imitarlo allo specchio, ma ci ha rinunciato dopo aver visto che più che altro sembrava stare sfidando Elvis.

"Aspiro a uscire con qualcuno," si corregge. "Non puoi saperlo, magari uscirò proprio con Simone."

Gabby sbuffa una risata nasale. "Buona fortuna, allora, Stilinski," lo saluta agitando la mano e voltandosi per tornare in classe. "Avrai bisogno di ripassare il tuo francese, prima. E la tua igiene personale."

"Parla per te, Chanson!" le urla dietro Stiles.

Si volta di scatto sorridendo e si ritrova faccia a faccia con la ragazza nuova. Ha alle spalle un mucchio di cheerleader che lo stanno guardando malissimo.

"Oh, scusa!" dice Stiles, provando a rimettersi in equilibrio e riuscendo a non caderle addosso per un pelo.

Simone sorride e si porta una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. " _C'est pas problème_ ," dice. "Cioè, voglio dire," continua incespicando; ha un accento pesante. "Non c’è problema."

"Sì, solo che… non vorrei dar vita a un incidente diplomatico," dice Stiles, grattandosi la nuca.

Simone gli sorride di nuovo. Ha gli occhi grandi e a mandorla, di una tonalità di blu così sorprendente da ricordargli quella degli occhi di Derek prima che diventasse un Alpha.

"Mi chiamo Simone," gli dice. La sua voce è bassa e roca.

"Uh, Stiles," dice Stiles.

Simone aggrotta la fronte. "Non conosco questa parola. Vuol dire… vuol dire ‘bello’? Avere _stile_?"

Stiles non può trattenersi dal ridere, e spera di non averla offesa. "No, è il mio nome. Stiles."

"Ah," dice Simone, rilassandosi. "Scusa tanto."

Sembra che Simone voglia dire qualcos’altro, ma una delle ragazze dice, " _Simone_ , dobbiamo andare a _lezione_ ," tirandola per un braccio.

"Devo andare," dice Simone, con tono dispiaciuto. "È stato un piacere conoscerti, Stiles." Ha pronunciato il suo nome tagliandolo in due sillabe: Stai- _llé_.

La saluta agitando la mano impacciato, " _Au revoir_ ," e Simone si volta a rivolgergli un sorriso abbagliante prima sparire nella folla con le altre ragazze.

Si sente un po’ meravigliato e confuso mentre la guarda andare via. Poi scrolla la testa per schiarirsi le idee e va al parcheggio.

 

\----

 

Quando suo padre torna a casa, lui ha già preso e messo in vista le pinze per l’insalata: posa la ciotola sul tavolo, rivolgendo a suo padre un’occhiata pungente.

"Dopo la giornata che ho avuto, sarà meglio che entro i prossimi cinque minuti ci sia qualcosa di fritto nel mio piatto," dice lo Sceriffo, togliendosi la giacca. Si slaccia la fondina e prima di sedersi l’appende sul retro della sedia della sala da pranzo.

Lo Sceriffo sembra dire sul serio, quindi Stiles annuisce. "C’è del pollo fritto nel freezer, in caso di emergenza."

Quando Stiles ritorna nella sala da pranzo con un piatto di pollo, lo Sceriffo sta svitando il tappo di una bottiglia di whiskey. Poi prende un bicchiere e si siede al tavolo con un grosso sospiro.

"Quindi," dice Stiles esitante, mettendo il piatto al centro del tavolo e avvicinando la saliera a suo padre. "Brutta storia?"

"Sì," dice lo Sceriffo. "Nessuno di loro era un tuo compagno di scuola, grazie a Dio, ma il medico legale ha avuto bisogno di prendere dello Xanax prima della fine della giornata."

Stiles si siede. "Beh, questo non mi sembra promettente."

"Non ho mai visto nulla di simile," dice lo Sceriffo scuotendo la testa. "A confronto perfino tutte le vostre cazzate sovrannaturali sembrano degli attacchi di animali selvaggi. Ma questo no… nessun animale potrebbe fare una cosa simile. Chiunque l’abbia fatto, si è solo limitato a fare la gente a pezzi."

"Ma hanno mangiato… voglio dire, avete trovato tutte le… parti?"

"Sì," dice lo Sceriffo. "No, aspetta… quando me ne sono andato, Roy ha detto che non avevano ancora trovato le laringi."

"Che cosa?" chiede Stiles, protraendosi in avanti e mettendo i gomiti sul tavolo. "Mancano all’appello le laringi?"

Lo Sceriffo annuisce. "Undici corpi, e nessuna laringe fra i pezzi trovati."

Stiles lascia che quell’informazione gli scorra lungo la schiena come un brivido. Prima che possa replicare, però, suonano alla porta; scatta in piedi. "Vado io, probabilmente è Scott."

Come previsto, non appena Stiles apre la porta, Scott è in piedi sulla soglia, imbarazzato.

"Scusami, sono in ritardo," dice. "Io e Allison ci siamo lasciati prendere dallo studio."

"Uh-uh," dice Stiles. "Hai delle belle macchie di ‘studio’ rosa brillante sulla faccia, genio."

Scott ride e si strofina il viso entrando dentro. "Cosa dice tuo padre?" chiede.

"Suo padre dice di mangiare prima che perda l’appetito," grida lo Sceriffo.

Stiles e Scott si sbrigano a sedersi, ammassando il cibo sui loro piatti. Lo Sceriffo perde tempo a riempire il proprio piatto di pollo fritto. Rivolge a Stiles un’occhiata carica di estrema pazienza e poi si serve una porzione di insalata. Stiles gli rivolge un sorriso luminoso.

"Ok," dice lo Sceriffo, sistemandosi sulla sedia dopo aver ripulito l’osso di una coscia di pollo. "Dimmi cos’avete trovato voi ragazzi."

"Che cosa?" dice Stiles innocentemente, nello stesso attimo in cui Scott dice, "Uh," suonando colpevole.

"Figliolo, non sono nato ieri," dice lo Sceriffo, posando la forchettata d’insalata. "Se pensi che io sia sotto l’illusione che tu oggi sia rimasto fuori dalle indagini, ti sbagli."

Scott sbuffa una debole risata e Stiles gli rivolge un’occhiataccia. "Non è che io sia andato a cercarmele," esordisce Stiles, voltandosi verso suo padre. "Devi capire che a volte le informazioni mi vengono semplicemente date."

"Avrei dovuto chiamarti Pinocchio Stilinski," dice lo Sceriffo, scuotendo la testa e sorridendo con affetto.

Stiles è felice che siano arrivati al punto in cui suo padre riesce a scherzare sulle bugie e i segreti che gli ha nascosto negli ultimi due anni, soprattutto adesso che suo padre sa realmente cosa succede sotto il suo naso. A Stiles piace pensare che eventualmente avrebbe detto a suo padre ogni cosa, ma la possibilità gli è stata tolta quando il branco di Alpha ha deciso di ridecorare la sua porta di casa con il loro dannato sigillo, per poi rapire lo Sceriffo per divertimento.

Suo padre ha preso l’intera cosa sorprendentemente bene. È stato d’aiuto il fatto che la signora McCall sapesse già tutto e che quindi potessero commiserarsi insieme per i loro figli delinquenti. E probabilmente è stato anche d’aiuto il fatto che lo Sceriffo è riuscito a sparare a uno degli Alpha alla testa.

"Non posso farci nulla, papà," dice Stiles. "Te l’ho detto che ho quel tipo di aspetto che porta le persone a parlare."

Scott e lo Sceriffo si scambiano uno sguardo attraverso il tavolo.

Scott è troppo impegnato a sbranare le sue quattro cosce di pollo per partecipare alla conversazione, e sta occhieggiando la rapida diminuzione di pollo fritto nel piatto con aria un po’ misera. Stiles ha del pollo extra in frigo perché ha imparato che è meglio preparare almeno un pollo a testa per licantropo per fare andare tutti a casa contenti.

"Ok, non ho trovato davvero nulla di che. Boyd ed Erica hanno solo detto questo, cioè che la piscina era piena di corpi. Isaac ha sentito due agenti giocare a morra cinese per decidere chi avrebbe indossato la muta subacquea per aiutare il medico legale a trovare i pezzi."

"Boggins e Jefferson," dice lo Sceriffo. "Tu probabilmente ti saresti offerto volontario." La sua bocca si storce in un modo che fa contrarre lo stomaco di Stiles.

"Non penso proprio," dice Stiles, provando a mantenere un tono scherzoso. "Preferisco il banale gioco delle mele da pescare con la bocca nel barile d’acqua, a quello più avventuroso e sanguinario degli arti da pescare nella piscina."

"C’è qualcos’altro che _tu_ puoi dire a noi?" chiede Scott, mandando giù l’ultimo boccone di pollo.

Lo Sceriffo sospira e si passa una mano sulla faccia. "Quello che ho già detto a Stiles. Undici corpi e nessuno di loro era un vostro compagno di scuola. Per quanto ne possa dire, perlopiù erano dei vagabondi. Ho riconosciuto una o due facce viste di sfuggita durante dei giri di pattuglia. Sono stati fatti a pezzi in un modo che dà da pensare che qualcuno si sia divertito a farlo, e Roy dice che da ogni corpo manca la laringe."

"Questo è tipo… strano," dice Scott. "Non ci sono in giro dei serial killer che siano, tipo, fissati con l’usare la laringe come firma dei loro delitti, vero?"

"No," dice lo Sceriffo, annuendo a Scott con approvazione. "Abbiamo già controllato. E in più la forma delle ferite sembra… somiglia a quella lasciata da dei denti."

"Dai denti di un cane? Di un gatto? Qualcosa di simile?" chiede Stiles.

"Dai denti di un piranha," dice lo Sceriffo. "O almeno è questo quello che ci hanno riferito dal laboratorio."

"Uh," dice Stiles, stendendosi indietro sulla sedia.

"Hai mai sentito nulla di simile?" chiede Scott, sembrando preoccupato.

"No," dice Stiles, scuotendo la testa. "Denti da piranha e un debole per le laringi? Abbiamo avuto a che fare con lupi, streghe, goblin, troll e arpie, ma nulla di simile."

" _Arpie_?" chiede suo padre incredulo e assottigliando gli occhi.

"Oh, cazzo," dice Stiles. "Ho scordato di dirtelo?"

 

\----

 

"Non posso crederci, ti ha messo in punizione," dice Scott mezz’ora dopo, mentre stanno facendo ricerche in camera di Stiles.

"Non posso crederci, _ti sei mangiato tre polli interi_ ," dice Stiles. "Sta’ zitto."

Scott ride e va a prendere un altro libro dallo scaffale di Stiles. "Wow," dice. "Bella musica."

"Che cosa?" Stiles alza lo sguardo e strabuzza gli occhi fissando l’oggetto che Scott ha fra le mani. È un CD di Barry Manilow. Sa di non essere stato lui ad averlo portato lì, ma non sa neanche dove Scott l’abbia trovato.

"Non è mio," dice Stiles.

"È quello che dicono tutti, amico," replica Scott con saggezza.

"Spiritoso," dice Stiles, ma alla fine lo riconosce. "Ma non è davvero mio. È… è uno dei vecchi CD di mia mamma. A lei piaceva Barry Manilow. Conosci quella sua canzone? _Mandy_?"

"Oh," dice Scott con delicatezza, rimettendo a posto il CD con attenzione. "Sì, come il suo nome."

Solo lo Sceriffo la chiamava sempre Mandy. Per tutti gli altri, lei era Amanda. Stiles pensa che fosse per questo che a lei piaceva così tanto quella canzone, perché le ricordava di papà.

"Hai trovato qualcosa?" chiede Stiles. Scott lo conosce da abbastanza tempo da non chiedergli il perché di quel cambio di argomento.

"Non ancora," dice Scott, prendendo un piccolo grimorio dallo scaffale. "Com’è che hai così tanti libri strani? Penso che neanche Deaton ne abbia così tanti."

"Me li dà Derek," dice Stiles. Avvia il suo portatile e inserisce la memoria USB su cui c’è archiviata una combinazione di tutto quello che Peter ha salvato dai bestiari degli Hale e quello che hanno rubato a Gerard. "Sono il Giles della situazione, ricordi? Ho bisogno di essere informato."

"Giusto," dice Scott, guardando Stiles in modo strano. "Ehi, ma lo sai che fanno rima? Stiles e Giles."

"Grazie, Shakespeare, non l’avevo notato."

Scott gli lancia un calzino sporco in faccia.

Dopo che Scott è andato via, un paio di ore più tardi, Stiles trae un sospiro profondo e si prepara a chiamare Derek.

Probabilmente è tutta la notte che Derek cammina avanti e indietro impaziente rigando con gli artigli il pavimento, quindi Stiles sa che è meglio saltare i convenevoli.

"Undici corpi, a tutti manca la laringe. Mio padre pensa che sia un caso sovrannaturale," dice Stiles, non appena Derek apre la linea con il suo grugnito consueto.

"Nient’altro?" chiede Derek dopo un attimo.

"Non molto. Scott e io abbiamo cercato qualcosa nei libri che mi hai dato, e io ho controllato sul bestiario, ma non c’è saltato all’occhio alcun dettaglio."

"Va bene. Ne parleremo domani. Prenditi cura di te, Stiles," dice Derek. Stiles può immaginare che faccia abbia in quel momento: ha lo stesso tono che aveva la notte in cui erano nel magazzino con lo stregone, come se gli importasse di quello che succede a Stiles, come se Stiles fosse importante, e Stiles vuole all’improvviso e con violenza che sia vero. Vuole che a Derek importi di lui più di quanto gli importi del branco e di essere amici.

Stiles non riesce a sopprimere un mormorio di sorpresa. "Grazie," dice.

Derek non replica, chiude la linea.

Un secondo dopo, sente il beep dell’arrivo di un messaggio da parte di Derek, che ordina al branco di incontrarsi domani per una riunione.

Stiles non risponde subito. Fissa il cellulare per un paio di minuti, sentendosi svuotato dallo shock e stupito, e prova a respirare con cautela mentre una realizzazione lo fulmina a ciel sereno.

 _Oh, cazzo_ , pensa. _Sono innamorato di Derek Hale_.

Beh, questo spiega un paio di cose. Tipo perché abbia la sensazione di essersi infilzato l’alluce da solo con qualcosa ogni volta che è vicino a Derek, o perché sente quel debole ma costante e pulsante dolore dentro di sé.

Lui e le sue stupide irraggiungibili cotte. Ci deve pure essere un programma di disintossicazione in dodici passi a cui possa iscriversi: _Ciao, mi chiamo Stiles, e sono passate due settimane dalla mia ultima cotta. La scorsa settimana ho sentito l’urgenza di prendermi una cotta per qualcuno fuori dalla mia portata, ma io e il mio sponsor ne abbiamo parlato fino a quando non mi è passata_.

Si stende sul letto e fissa il soffitto ricordando come con voce roca Derek gli ha detto, "Prenditi cura di te, Stiles," come se dicesse sul serio e per lui significasse qualcosa.

Si concede di immaginare Derek mentre si tocca: Derek che lo bacia e le sue mani ferme e sicure che premono Stiles contro il materasso. Gli occhi potrebbero diventargli rossi? Sì, assolutamente, e magari potrebbe mostrare anche un po’ le zanne. Cazzo, se è eccitante.

Stiles sta ansimando, ora, spingendo i fianchi in alto verso il suo pugno. Derek è sicuramente uno che morde, potrebbe mordere Stiles sul petto e forse anche più giù verso la pancia… Derek glielo succhierebbe? Prima glielo leccherebbe e ci strofinerebbe contro il naso, e forse sfregherebbe la barba contro il cazzo sensibile di Stiles prima di circondarglielo con le labbra e, oh Dio, non può limitarsi a immaginare…

Viene soffocando un gemito, in maniera talmente veloce da essere imbarazzante.

Allunga una mano verso il bordo del letto, tastando alla cieca fino a quando le sue dita non si scontrano con della stoffa, quella della maglietta che indossava prima. L’usa per asciugarsi le mani e pulirsi lo stomaco, poi l’appallottola e la lancia più o meno in direzione del cesto della biancheria, facendole attraversare la stanza.

Scommette che anche i postumi dell’orgasmo sarebbero migliori con una vera persona accanto. Spera che Derek sia uno a cui dopo piace restare accoccolati; potrebbe accarezzare i capelli di Stiles, baciargli le tempie e dirgli che lo ama.

Stiles realizza che questa parte è solo una mera illusione, perché a Derek importa di lui come gli importa del resto del branco – probabilmente anche meno, perché, guardiamo in faccia la realtà: lui e Derek non sono esattamente intimi, e non c’è alcuno speciale legame lupesco fra loro due.

Derek non lo prenderà mai in considerazione in quel senso, e si rassegna a vivere una vita ricca di fantasie. Sente una fitta di dolore al petto, e si stropiccia gli occhi sentendosi più solo di quanto si sia mai sentito.

Manda a Derek un messaggio di risposta, e si scambiano un paio di battute che finiscono per farlo sentire ancora peggio.

Attacca il cellulare all’alimentatore e lo posa sul comodino, poi si volta e dà un paio di pugni al cuscino per dargli una forma migliore.

Preme la guancia contro il cuscino con un sospiro. Riesce a captare un flebilissimo odore di cuoio, se affonda il naso nella federa. Dovrebbe dire a Derek di smetterla di mettersi comodo sul suo letto, quando viene a fargli visita.

Si accoccola di più contro il cuscino. Sa di non volere sul serio che la smetta.

 

\----

 

Derek, dopo aver chiuso la chiamata con Stiles – e il bisogno di proteggerlo lo pizzica ancora sotto pelle – invia un messaggio di gruppo. _Riunione del branco, presentatevi alle sette_.

Mezz’ora dopo il cellulare gli squilla con una replica di Stiles, il che è strano visto che di solito Stiles gli risponde subito. _Ok, e a chi altri devo presentarmi??_

Derek fissa lo schermo, accigliato. _A nessuno_.

Un secondo dopo, il cellulare gli vibra. _Non so neanche perché ci provo :P_

 _Neanch’io_. Invia Derek, sorridendo fra sé e sé.

Stiles non gli invia nessuna replica, e Derek dice a se stesso che non ne è deluso.

 

\----

 

La mattina successiva, Derek fa esercizio fisico, mangia un sandwich al prosciutto, dipinge una cassettiera con una tecnica stressante che ha trovato online e nel pomeriggio visita Deaton per aggiornarlo con i dettagli. Dopo va al supermercato per comprare delle bibite gassate e delle patatine, perché Peter ha mangiato gli ultimi pretzel.

Finisce col comprare un litro di coca cola per ogni membro del branco. Tanto, se non lo fa, se ne lamenteranno tutti. Si assicura che la coca cola per Stiles sia quella senza caffeina. Carica il carrello di almeno dieci tipi diversi di patatine e un sacchetto di ciccioli per Lydia – cosa che ormai ha smesso di trovare strana.

Quando arriva alla cassa e posa gli acquisti sul nastro trasportatore, la cassiera commenta, "Fai festa a casa tua, eh?"

Sta chiaramente provando ad attaccare bottone, rigirandosi una ciocca di capelli fra le dita. È pieno giorno e lui è l’unico cliente nel negozio: deve essere annoiata.

"Sono solo molto affamato," le dice.

"Questa roba è troppa per una persona sola," gli replica battendo alla cassa la spesa. Gli fa l’occhiolino leccandosi le labbra. "Sicuro di non volere compagnia? Stacco alle sette. Potresti _venire_ dopo."

"Mi piace la tua maglietta," dice Derek. "È davvero… _fine_."

"Sono cinquantatre dollari e ottantasette," gli dice in fretta, premendo un bottone sotto il registratore di cassa che fa lampeggiare il suo numero di cassa.

Derek va via sotto lo sguardo critico del proprietario del negozio, sorridendo.

Non appena rientrato a casa, conserva velocemente la spesa, mettendo le bibite gassate nel frigo nuovo. È in acciaio inossidabile, grosso e con due sportelli, un vano freezer ai piedi e un erogatore.

Peter ha insistito per avere quello con l’erogatore d’acqua, ghiaccio e ghiaccio tritato: quando Derek gli ha chiesto se ci fosse davvero bisogno di spendere trecento dollari in più solo per avere il modello con il ghiaccio tritato, Peter gli ha detto, "Non siamo _animali_ , Derek," ed Erica ha detto, "Lo voglio," e ciò ha posto fine alla discussione.

Apre i sacchetti di patatine e li versa in varie ciotole sgranocchiandone un paio nel processo, perché è l’Alpha e gli è concesso fare cose simili. Non prepara da bere per tutti, però, solo per se stesso. Deve ammettere che dopotutto il ghiaccio tritato è abbastanza fico.

Anche se ha detto di arrivare lì per le sette, un quarto d’ora dopo tutto il branco non è ancora arrivato, e Derek si assicura di riservare a ciascuno di loro un’occhiataccia lunga trenta secondi. Il rapporto disapprovazione/occhiataccia che usa è 1/2: trenta minuti di ritardo e avrebbero avuto un’occhiataccia da un minuto intero.

Naturalmente, Stiles è l’ultimo ad arrivare, entrando di corsa nella stanza e dicendo sfiatato, "Scusa, scusa!" con le guance arrossate per il freddo. Ha il portatile sottobraccio, insieme a un mucchio di libri sottili e rilegati in pelle.

"Mi sono perso qualcosa?" chiede Stiles, sorridendo mentre si lascia cadere a sedere sul divano fra Scott e Isaac.

"Derek che ci guardava male," dice Isaac, suonando annoiato.

 _Di sicuro_ Isaac dovrà aspettarsi un’occhiata da un minuto intero.

"Allora, perché ci hai riuniti tutti qui, Nostro Grande e Saggio Alpha?" chiede Stiles, afferrando una ciotola di patatine a tortilla dal tavolino da caffè, e stringendola forte al petto quando Scott la fissa con interesse.

"Non saprei, Stiles," dice Derek. "Magari perché a scuola ci sono stati diversi assassinii?"

"Mi sembra un’ottima ragione," dice Erica.

"Esatto, grazie, Erica."

"Vogliamo essere sicuri di essere tutti informati, giusto?" chiede Scott.

"Giusto," dice Derek, annuendo. "Voglio che tutti voi stiate costantemente vigili…"

"Vigilanza costante!" dice Stiles, scoppiando a ridere da solo per qualche ragione sconosciuta.

"Stiles ha detto che ci sono un mucchio di cadaveri. Pensate che si tratti di più di una creatura?" chiede Erica.

"Una sola," interviene Isaac. "Quando ho ascoltato di nascosto i vice sceriffo, li ho sentiti dire che su tutti i corpi c’è il segno dello stesso tipo di morso."

"Già, il medico legale l’ha confermato oggi," dice Stiles. "Me l’ha detto mio padre chiamandomi durante l’ora di pranzo."

"Quindi abbiamo a che fare con una sola creatura. Una creatura davvero violenta. Restate uniti e non fate niente senza dirmelo prima."

Stiles si infila in bocca una manciata di patatine, parlando spruzzando briciole ovunque, "Siamo ufficialmente in modalità di ricerca? Sono ufficialmente coinvolto?"

Derek annuisce. "Cerca qualcosa nei libri che ti ho… che hai. E anche sul bestiario combinato. Io parlerò con Deaton. Allison, chiedi a tuo padre se ha mai visto niente di simile. Stanotte andrò a scuola a fare un sopralluogo."

"A vedere cosa puoi sniffare," dice Peter.

Derek lo fulmina con lo sguardo, "Sì."

"Vengo con te!" dice Stiles.

"No," dice Derek, lasciando che un ringhio permei la sua voce. "Il tuo compito è fare ricerca."

"Urgh!" esclama Stiles, accasciandosi sul divano corrucciandosi irritato. "Va bene. Centrale tagli da carta, pronti all’attacco."

"Stiles, il bestiario è su una chiavetta USB."

" _Radiazioni_ elettroniche," dice Stiles. Sta chiaramente mettendo su il broncio.

Derek lo ignora, anche se non è facile, visto che Stiles si sta mordicchiando con rabbia le labbra, rendendole umide e rosse.

Derek si scrolla tornando in sé, e nota che i suoi Beta gli stanno rivolgendo delle occhiate sapute. "È tutto, per stanotte," abbaia.

Poco dopo, il branco toglie le tende, probabilmente perché il cibo è finito e nessuno vuole vedere un film. Peter è scomparso non appena la conversazione si è spostata sul lacrosse e la scuola, e Derek avrebbe voluto fare la stessa cosa. A volte vorrebbe prendersi a calci per aver trasformato un mucchio di adolescenti.

Stiles però si trattiene, restando in piedi nel corridoio, di forte la porta d’ingresso. Afferra la sua giacca dall’attaccapanni a parete e resta fermo lì come in attesa che Derek lo raggiunga.

"Cos’altro vuoi?" chiede Derek.

"Che c’è, non posso aver solo voglia di restare e passare del tempo con il mio Alpha preferito?"

"No," dice Derek. Sa di non essere il preferito di Stiles, in nessuna circostanza e in nessun ruolo.

Stiles storce la bocca. "Beh, chiedo scusa: sto interrompendo la tua ora notturna dedicata alle riflessioni deprimenti e incazzose?"

"No, quella è alle undici," dice Derek, appoggiando la spalla al muro e incrociando le braccia al petto.

Le labbra di Stiles si assottigliano come se stesse reprimendo un sorriso. "Uno di questi giorni farai una battuta anche in presenza degli altri, e avrò la mia vendetta."

"Non vedo come possa succedere."

"Ehi, quindi… mi stavo chiedendo… sei _sicuro_ di non voler il mio aiuto a scuola? Voglio dire, sono abbastanza bravo ad aiutarti quando si tratta di piscine."

 _Oh_ , pensa Derek, soffocando la propria delusione. Ecco cosa voleva. Per un attimo Derek aveva pensato sul serio che Stiles volesse stare un po’ con lui.

"Bel tentativo," gli dice. "Vai a casa, Stiles."

"Andiamo!" dice Stiles. "Potrei…"

"Vai. A. Casa," sillaba Derek.

Stiles fa un mormorio dalla frustrazione. "Ti odio tantissimo," gli dice.

"Me ne farò una ragione," replica Derek, voltandosi e andando via con passi pesanti.

No, non riesce farsene una ragione. Non ci riesce davvero.

 

\----

 

"Oh, Stiles? Aspetta un momento," dice Peter, bloccandolo all’ingresso prima che possa uscire dalla porta.

Stiles è già di cattivo umore. Vorrebbe essere di aiuto, maledizione, e non gli piace l’idea che Derek vada a fare un sopralluogo da solo. Derek sta facendo il coglione, come al solito, comportandosi come se Stiles non fosse in grado di fare neanche una cosa così semplice come ficcanasare in giro in una scuola vuota durante la notte.

Ma per favore, è una cosa che Stiles ha fatto così tante volte da meritare almeno un premio.

Gira sui tacchi sistemandosi meglio addosso lo spallaccio dello zaino, posando in modo discreto l’altra mano sulla maniglia della porta nel caso avesse bisogno di una via di fuga veloce.

"Derek mi ha chiesto di darti questo." Peter consegna a Stiles un oggetto di plastica quadrato… la custodia di un CD?

"Uh," dice Stiles, fissando la copia di _Essential Manilow_. È senza dubbio uno dei CD di sua mamma. L’angolo in alto a sinistra è rotto: quando aveva sette o otto anni l’ha lasciato cadere, ma sua mamma non l’ha neanche rimproverato, ha solo riso e poi l’ha messo nello stereo per controllare che funzionasse ancora.

Si schiarisce la voce. "E questo Derek dove l’ha trovato?"

"Trovato?" dice Peter con espressione confusa. "Derek l’ha preso in prestito. Mi ha chiesto di ridartelo. Penso che si sentisse un po’ in imbarazzo."

"Giusto," dice Stiles; il cervello gli va in tilt, la sua visione del mondo è stata ufficialmente appena fatta a pezzi. "Quindi a Derek piace davvero questa roba?"

"Non posso dirlo con certezza," dice Peter. "Anche se ammetto di esserne personalmente un amante."

"Lo sai che questo mi fa venire voglia di odiarla giusto per principio, vero?"

"Sì, sono consapevole di quanto tu sia un ragazzino complicato."

"Già. Ci vediamo, RePeter." Stiles infila il CD nello zaino e va verso la propria Jeep.

Quella notte, non appena arrivato a casa, mette il CD nel portatile e ascolta Barry Manilow cantare di come si senta pronto a cogliere una nuova possibilità, pronto a mettere in gioco il suo amore.

Se Stiles fosse un tipo più coraggioso, forse farebbe altrettanto.

Ma non lo è. Quindi invece si addormenta pensando a Derek e a come sarebbe bello se Derek si concedesse una possibilità con lui.

 

\----

 

Mercoledì c’è un altro attacco alla scuola. Questa volta sono state uccise due studentesse, Lisa Perkins e Cindy Taylor. Una ragazza del primo anno ha trovato i loro corpi nel bagno delle femmine del secondo piano, e Stiles immagina che la tipa soffrirà di sindrome della vescica timida per il resto della sua vita.

Lisa e Cindy facevano parte della squadra di cheerleader, quindi la palestra è piena di gente bellissima che piange. Le cheerleader stanno alternando singhiozzi a ritocchi al mascara, e i maschi delle squadre sportive della scuola sembrano sentirsi a disagio nel provare delle emozioni.

La maggior parte degli studenti presenti nella palestra sono quelli che aspettano un passaggio per tornare a casa. Tutti gli altri hanno avuto il permesso di tornare a casa da soli, dopo che la preside li ha radunati in palestra e ha tenuto un breve discorso sulla terapia della sofferenza, sembrando perlopiù che stesse parlando con se stessa.

Naturalmente, Stiles ha deciso di non andarsene subito.

Di sottecchi vede suo padre fra la folla – sta parlando con dei genitori e con dei funzionari della scuola dalle facce lugubri e arcigne – e Stiles prova a non farsi vedere sgattaiolando lontano dal gruppetto. Ha il presentimento che suo padre potrebbe dirgli di tornare a casa, cosa che non può assolutamente succedere.

Vede una Simone visibilmente angosciata parlare con la Morrell; stanno parlando piano in francese, Simone si contorce le mani e la Morrell le posa le mani sulle spalle. Gli occhi di Simone sono arrossati e lucidi di lacrime trattenute. Stiles non riesce a capire cosa sta dicendo, perché sta parlando troppo veloce, ma sente che la sua voce è rauca dalla sofferenza.

Lancia un’occhiata a sinistra quando un gruppetto di ragazze del primo anno scoppiano a piangere forte, osservando una funzionaria della scuola e il vice preside sbrigarsi a correre verso di loro.

Quando torna a guardare di fronte a sé, si ritrova Simone davanti.

"Ciao, Stiles," gli dice piano, tenendo la testa bassa.

"Oh, uh. Ehi," dice Stiles, reprimendo l’istinto di fare un passo indietro. Simone gli è troppo addosso.

"È o _vv_ ibile, vero?" gli dice, con accento più pesante del solito. È scossa da piccoli brividi. Quando alza lo sguardo su di lui, ha gli occhi spalancati e pieni di paura.

"Già," dice Stiles. "È davvero terribile. Quasi quanto gli omicidi dell’anno scorso."

Simone sospira sorpresa, coprendosi la bocca con la mano sottile. "Degli altri omicidi?!"

 _Cazzo_ , pensa Stiles. Non è per niente bravo a confortare le donne. E anche se pensa che sia assolutamente orribile, vorrebbe poter vedere i corpi. Per il bene della ricerca.

"Stiles?" chiede Simone, assottigliando infastidita la sua bella boccuccia. "Mi stai ascoltando?"

"Assolutamente," dice Stiles, individuando di nuovo suo padre fra la folla. "Sto ascoltando ogni singola parola. Ma adesso devo andare a controllare, uhm… i miei amici, quindi…"

Il labbro di Simone trema e i suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime. Stiles si agita, impotente alla vista di una donna che piange: sono la sua kryptonite salata e bagnata.

Con disperazione afferra il retro della maglia di lacrosse di un passante. "Greenberg! Ehi! Lei è Simone. Dovresti parlarle, è emotivamente instabile in questo momento."

"Anch’io," dice Greenberg con tristezza, strofinandosi il naso.

Simone sospira sorpresa e posa una mano sul braccio di Greenberg. "Oh, poverino! Su, vieni qui, sediamoci." Si avviano verso le panchine.

Stiles annuisce, sorride e indietreggia lentamente per non farsi notare dai due. Poi gira sui tacchi e s’intrufola tra la folla fino a raggiungere suo padre.

"Ok, sputa il rospo," dice Stiles, quando si apparta con suo padre.

"Stiles," dice suo padre, passandosi una mano sulla faccia. "Questa volta è abbastanza raccapricciante. Ci sono ferite alle arterie… la _cosa_ ha mirato dritta alla giugulare."

"Quindi c’è un sacco di sangue."

Lo Sceriffo scuote la testa. "No, è questo il punto. Chiunque – _o qualunque cosa_ – l’abbia fatto è stato intelligente. Ha fatto perdere conoscenza alle ragazze e le ha trascinare nei cubicoli del bagno. Poi ha posizionato le loro teste sopra i water e… beh…"

"Ha tagliato le loro gole," dice Stiles deglutendo a vuoto. Magari dopotutto non ha proprio voglia di vedere i corpi.

"Sì, e ha lasciato cadere il sangue nel water per non farlo straripare a terra."

"Mancano alcune parti del corpo?"

"Sì," conferma lo Sceriffo. "A entrambe le ragazze è stata strappata via la laringe. Nient’altro."

Stiles resta in silenzio per qualche secondo, elaborando le informazioni ricevute. "Quindi… niente scuola, oggi?"

"Gesù Cristo, Stiles," dice lo Sceriffo, storcendo la bocca in un’espressione di disgusto. "Pensi di poter fingere di essere sconvolto, almeno per salvare l’apparenza?"

"Che cosa? Ma io sono sconvolto!" protesta Stiles. "Ma abbiamo bisogno di capire chi sta facendo questo, e io ho bisogno di sapere se avrò la lezione di Analisi o del tempo extra per la mia ricerca!"

Lo Sceriffo scrolla la testa. "Sì, non ci saranno lezioni per il resto della settimana. E posso dirti che la tua nuova preside sta seriamente avendo dei ripensamenti sul suo trasferimento. Questi assassinii sembrano diversi dai primi. I tagli alla gola sono stati fatti in modo veloce, come se chiunque li avesse inflitti fosse stato sorpreso."

"Pensi sia stato un incidente?"

"Forse," dice lo Sceriffo. "O magari ha colto un’opportunità. Tu e i tuoi amici non avete trovato ancora niente?"

"Non proprio," replica Stiles. "Derek mi aveva detto che questa notte sarebbe venuto con altre informazioni avute da Deaton. Erica ha chiamato Derek, dopo aver sentito quello che è successo."

"Va bene," dice lo Sceriffo. "Devo tornare sul posto e parlare con i testimoni. I loro genitori sono appena arrivati. Vai dritto a casa, mi hai sentito? Non otterrai nient’altro restando qui, quindi fai come ti dico o _ti arresterò_ per intralcio alla giustizia."

"Papà, queste sono parole dure," dice Stiles, fingendosi ferito. "Lo sai che posso essere sottile."

"Figliolo, ti voglio bene, ma non sei per niente sottile. Quando pensi di essere sottile è solo perché tutti gli altri non capiscono niente e sono ignari. E parlando di gente che non capisce niente ed è ignara…" lo Sceriffo fa una pausa, sembra cercare le parole adatte, "… perché non chiedi a Derek di restare per cena?"

"Mangeremo sformato di tagliolini al tonno. Non è un piatto che si adatta bene alla sua dieta fatta di carne rossa e sofferenze virili."

"Voglio parlare con lui delle indagini. Non discutere, chiediglielo e basta," dice esasperato lo Sceriffo, e prima di allontanarsi spinge forte la spalla contro quella di Stiles. Poi si volta di nuovo e rivolge a Stiles un’occhiata dura. "E non dimenticare il dolce."

"Sì, va bene," dice Stiles, massaggiandosi la spalla. "Quando hai delle indagini su un omicidio in corso ti spetta mangiare degli zuccheri raffinati. Conosco la procedura."

"Puoi dirlo forte che conosci la procedura," dice lo Sceriffo.

"Non pensare che io non sappia che a volte speri in un omicidio soltanto per poterti mangiare una ciambella," dice Stiles, scuotendo la testa. "Sei un uomo disgustoso."

"Stiles."

"Sì, sì, sto andando via," dice Stiles, e si dilegua.

 

\----

 

Stiles è nella sua stanza, seduto alla scrivania; mordicchia il tappo della penna tenendo le sopracciglia aggrottate mentre scorre il bestiario al portatile, appuntandosi possibili candidati per l’ultimo assassino sovrannaturale che affligge la buona cittadina di Beacon Hills.

Suo padre dovrebbe essere a casa entro un’ora, e la teglia con i tagliolini al tonno sta cuocendo nel forno. Ha già mandato un messaggio a Derek per chiedergli di venire per cena.

Fissa le sue note, dove ha scritto _Collegamenti?_ Il primo assassinio è avvenuto nella piscina; il secondo nel bagno al secondo piano. L’unica connessione che gli viene in mente è che entrambi i luoghi del delitto sono posti in cui a volte la gente va a fare pipì.

 _Acqua_ , si appunta. E poi c’è quella cosa della gola masticata via da tutti i corpi. _Demoni squali???_ Annota dopo, e lo sottolinea due volte.

Riflette mordicchiando ritmicamente la penna; i suoi denti tengono un ritmo a quattro tempi che rallenta a un singolo schiocco, quando prende coscienza di non essere più da solo.

Solleva la testa finora tenuta china sulla scrivania, allungando piano la mano verso il cassetto della scrivania in cui tiene conservato un athamé benedetto.

Sa che c’è qualcosa dietro di lui, qualcosa di oscuro e con cattive intenzioni…

"Stiles," dice Derek.

"Sant’iddio, ti metterò addosso la campanella _più grossa_ che riuscirò a trovare," dice Stiles, roteando sulla sedia per rivolgere la faccia a Derek. Si toglie la penna dalla bocca e la punta verso di lui con tono sentenzioso. Ok, magari i suoi sensi non sono affilati quanto quelli dei suoi compagni lupeschi, ma di certo ci ha visto giusto: c’era qualcuno dietro di lui. La naturale aurea da serial killer di Derek ha probabilmente incasinato le frequenze.

Derek rivolge una breve occhiata alle labbra screpolate di Stiles, senza dubbio giudicandolo, visto che sembra che i licantropi non abbiano bisogno di usare del burro di cacao. Ogni minima parte del loro corpo è bellissima, come spesso gli viene ricordato.

"Stai facendo ricerche?" è tutto ciò che chiede Derek, sistemandosi sul letto di Stiles. Indietreggia fino ad appoggiarsi alla testiera, intrecciando le mani sopra lo stomaco. È vestito meglio del solito, con una camicia nera e dei jeans scuri.

"No, sto scrivendo la mia autobiografia. Su, aiutami: sono a corto di sinonimi di fantastico."

"Prova delirante," dice Derek.

Stiles finge di piegarsi in due dalle risate battendosi una mano sul ginocchio, e Derek gli rivolge un sorrisetto. "Non è giusto," dice Stiles. "È come in quel vecchio cartone animato con la rana che canta, hai presente? Quello in cui lei canta e balla solo quando non c’è nessuno in giro. Proprio come te e l’essere divertente. Non mi crede nessuno quando dico che hai del senso dell’umorismo."

Derek lo fissa. Stiles non definirebbe la faccia che Derek ha in quel momento inespressiva – anche perché, diciamo la verità, con le sopracciglia che ha, Derek non sarà mai inespressivo – ma comunque ha un’espressione abbastanza assente da rendere Stiles sempre più nervoso a ogni secondo che passa in silenzio.

"Uh, Derek?" dice Stiles, quando stima che quello sguardo fisso e silenzioso ha sfondato i limiti del normale atteggiamento inquietante di Derek.

Derek mantiene fermo lo sguardo su Stiles ancora per qualche secondo e poi con molta cautela dice, "Cra-cra."

"Sei un tale coglione!" Stiles esplode in una risata sollevata, tirando la penna verso la testa di Derek.

Com’è ovvio, Derek l’afferra facilmente, e il suo sorriso è affettuoso e fastidioso al contempo, con i canini un po’ più appuntiti del solito che lo rendono sia divertito che pericoloso. È stupidamente eccitante, e Stiles sta odiando tutto.

"Mio padre dovrebbe tornare a casa presto," dice Stiles, al posto di _Posso leccarti i bicipiti?_

Derek si acciglia. "Tuo padre?"

"Sì, il tizio che ti ha voluto a cena, hai presente? Ha detto che voleva parlare con te delle indagini e di cos’è successo oggi."

"Non hai detto che… Giusto," dice Derek, sembrando per un attimo deluso. Probabilmente non si aspettava che quella fosse una cena di lavoro, che razza di scroccone.

"Isaac mi ha detto sono state uccise due ragazze."

"Già. Papà dice che si tratta dello stesso _modus operandi_ , visto che…" Stiles mima l’atto di strapparsi le corde vocali e Derek fa una smorfia.

"Grazie della ricostruzione grafica."

"Non c’è di che. Ehi, devi andare da qualche parte più tardi?" chiede Stiles, provando a ostentare nonchalance. "Sei vestito in modo un po’ eccessivo per _Chez Stilinski_ , amico."

Derek si guarda dall’alto in basso e poi rivolge uno sguardo a Stiles. La sua espressione non lascia trapelare nulla. "Tutti i miei vestiti erano sporchi."

"Uh," dice Stiles. "Prendi, renditi utile, vedi se qui si parla di un mostro che strappa la gola della gente."

Sceglie un diario di uno stregone dalla scrivania e lo lancia a Derek: il secondo prima le mani di Derek erano intrecciate in modo casuale sul grembo, e quello dopo sono sospese a mezz’aria con il libro stretto facilmente nella presa.

"È una cosa che fanno molti mostri."

"Scusa, non ti ho chiesto di essere utile?"

Derek fa un sorrisetto, lanciando il libro sul comodino di Stiles. "No. Penso che mi rilasserò lasciandoti fare il tuo lavoro."

"I vantaggi dell’essere un Alpha, eh?" chiede Stiles, facendo una smorfia. "Ti limiti a poltrire in giro mangiando bon-bon a forma di scoiattolo mentre i tuoi sottoposti fanno tutto il lavoro duro."

"Una cosa del genere," dice Derek. Sta armeggiando con l’iPod di Stiles, adesso, scorrendo le playlist, e all’improvviso le sue sopracciglia schizzano verso l’alto. Dice, "Derek’s mix?" e si mette gli auricolari nelle orecchie prima che Stiles possa fermarlo.

Se Stiles prima aveva pensato che le sopracciglia di Derek fossero schizzate in alto, ora sembra che invece puntino ad andare in orbita.

"Cos’è questo," dice Derek, e Stiles prende nota della mancanza di un punto interrogativo.

"Il tuo mix?" chiede Stiles, un po’ confuso.

"Il mio mix," ripete Derek. "Nel tuo iPod. Il mio mix di Barry Manilow."

"… sì?" concede Stiles. "Non è… male?"

"Non ho… " Derek fa la faccia che Stiles ama chiamare ‘da licantropo costipato’ e poi si zittisce.

Stiles immagina che Derek non abbia pensato che Stiles avrebbe notato la playlist nel suo iPod. Derek probabilmente ha creato la playlist sul portatile di Stiles senza realizzare che avrebbe potuto essere trasferita nell’iPod quando lui l’avrebbe sincronizzato. Derek non ci sa fare con i computer, quindi non è una cosa che lo sorprende: proprio la scorsa settimana ha visto Derek provare a scrivere l’indirizzo completo di un sito nella barra di ricerca di Google.

"Non è nulla di particolare," dice Stiles.

Normalmente, prenderebbe Derek in giro fino all’inferno per la sua passione per le canzoni d’amore eccessivamente melense, ma Stiles mentirebbe se non dicesse che ha ascoltato quel mix più di un paio di volte.

È tipo una sorta di legame che hanno sviluppato.

Un legame di cui Derek non sa niente.

Fa sentire Stiles meno uno sfigato inquietante, proprio come deve sentirsi Derek la maggior parte dei giorni. Poi si sente cattivo ad aver pensato questo, perché Derek è ovviamente uno sfigato inquietante _sensibile_ , e Stiles lo ama anche per questo. E ogni singola parte di tutto ciò fa schifo.

"Certo che no," dice Derek. "È tipo uno scherzo, una battuta, giusto?"

Quindi è così che Derek vuole affrontare la cosa. "Sì."

 

\----

 

"Lo so che non è nulla di particolare," ripete Derek, volendo rassicurare Stiles. L’odore di Stiles è diventato lieve e un po’ triste, e Derek non capisce perché, ma non gli piace. Lo fa sentire irrequieto.

"C’era una puzza," dice Derek, ricordando cosa volesse dire a Stiles prima.

È un buon cambio di argomento. Sta ancora cercando di capire perché mai Stiles ha creato una playlist con canzoni di Barry Manilow dedicata a lui, ma Stiles sembra a disagio – e Derek si sente a disagio – quindi pensa che sia meglio dimenticarsene, per ora.

"Guarda che mi sono fatto una doccia ieri notte!" protesta Stiles. La sfumatura grigia e bagnata di tristezza presente nel suo odore va via. "E questa è la stanza di un ragazzo adolescente. Vedi di fartelo andare bene, insieme a fluidi corporei imbarazzanti e tutto il resto."

"Una puzza _di pesce_ ," dice Derek fra i denti.

"Amico, non voglio nemmeno sapere cosa stai provando a implicare."

"Stiles!" abbaia Derek. "Non sto implicando niente, ti sto dicendo che c’era puzza di pesce. Ho fatto un sopralluogo a scuola, nel bagno e nella piscina. Puzzavano come pesce andato a male."

Stiles rotea gli occhi. "Perché non l’hai detto subito? Strano. Ok, puzza di pesce, è una cosa su cui posso lavorare."

Gira sulla sedia verso il portatile e digita ‘pesci assassini’ nella barra di ricerca del bestiario.

"Sei serio?" chiede Derek.

"Non mettere in dubbio i miei metodi," dice Stiles con disinvoltura, e poi fa un versetto dalla contentezza quando vede il primo risultato. "È una sirena!" dice.

"Che cosa?"

"È, tipo, una sirena malvagia," spiega Stiles. "Di una specie _molto_ interessata ad attirare i marinai verso la loro dannazione."

"Lo so cos’è una sirena," dice Derek con pazienza. "Ma le sirene vivono sulla costa. Non si addentrano così tanto nella terraferma."

"Quanto sei pieno di conoscenza. Eccetto che, guarda un po’ qui, c’è una voce scritta da una signora di nome Marianne…"

A Derek si stringe la gola e serra i pugni sul copriletto di Stiles. "Mia madre," riesce infine a dire.

"Oh," Stiles stende la schiena indietro contro la sedia, con espressione controllata. "Vuoi che io…"

"Cosa dice?"

Stiles esita, ma alla fine prosegue, "Ha aggiornato la voce dicendo che alcuni hanno riferito che le sirene si stanno spostando più nell’entroterra. Suppongo che non ci siano più in giro abbastanza marinai ignari per nutrirle. Qui dice che prendono gli uomini e li annegano. Ma da come scrive tua mamma, deduco che non ne fosse convinta."

"Lei era come te," ammette Derek, recalcitrante. "Faceva sempre delle ricerche. Non credeva a niente che non vedesse."

Stiles sembra che voglia replicare qualcosa, ma Derek non è certo di volerlo sentirglielo dire. Grazie al cielo, sente il rumore dell’auto dello Sceriffo sul viottolo. "Tuo padre è arrivato a casa," dice.

"Bene, fantastico," dice Stiles, chiudendo il portatile. "Vado a… I tuoi modi da Alpha pigro si estendono anche al sedersi al tavolo per cena?"

"Potrei essere persuaso a farlo," replica Derek. "Che c’è per cena?"

Stiles fa una smorfia. "Per una strana coincidenza, tonno."

"È una cosa che hai pianificato?" sospira Derek.

" _No_ , lo giuro su Dio."

Vanno al piano di sotto per cenare, e sorprendentemente si rivela una cena piacevole. Lo sformato è buono e lo Sceriffo è amichevole e chiede a Derek come ha trascorso la giornata.

Non dà a Derek più informazioni di quante Stiles e il branco gliene abbiano già passate, ma allo Sceriffo piace avere ‘linee di comunicazione aperte’ e ‘cooperazione intraspecie’.

Quando dice questo, Stiles gli dà una calcio da sotto il tavolo dicendo, "Sono abbastanza certo che questo sia, tipo, un pregiudizio, papà."

"Tu hai detto di peggio," replica Derek, e sente lo Sceriffo ricambiare il calcio di Stiles.

Mentre sparecchiano, Derek ringrazia lo Sceriffo per la cena, e lo Sceriffo dice, "Non c’è di che, figliolo. Perché non aiuti Stiles a tornare nella sua stanza? Assicurati che non si addormenti lungo la via."

Lo Sceriffo rivolge a Derek uno sguardo significativo, che lui ignora con forza.

Una volta tornati al piano di sopra, non resta comunque lì a lungo, perché il giorno dopo c’è la scuola e lo Sceriffo ha ragione: Stiles sta chiaramente restando in piedi fino a tardi per fare ricerche; ha delle occhiaie che lo fanno somigliare a un membro della famiglia dei procioni.

Stiles sbadiglia, stropicciandosi stancamente la faccia.

"Fatti una dormita," dice Derek. "Hai un aspetto terribile."

"Posso farcela," dice Stiles, gli angoli della bocca gli si abbassano all’ingiù in un’espressione di fastidio. "Dormirò quando sarò vecchio."

"Non è questo quello che…" esordisce Derek. "Se sei stanco, potresti diventare negligente."

Stanno avendo a che fare con una creatura pericolosa, e se Stiles è stanco e non farà attenzione, potrebbe farsi male.

"E le cose stanno andando così bene," dice Stiles, facendo un sorrisetto amaro. "Guarda, mettiti pure sulla via di casa, Kujo. Ti prometto che prima o poi chiuderò gli occhi, ma prima fammi cercare una cosa."

"Ok," dice Derek, provando a fare il ben disposto e chiedendosi qual è stato il suo passo falso. Il modo in cui Stiles gli volta le spalle e apre il portatile è chiaramente un congedo.

Derek esce fuori dalla finestra senza dire una parola.

 

\----

 

 _Uhm_ , pensa Peter, dall’ombra del cortile.

Una sirena.

La cosa si fa interessante.

 

\----

 

La notte successiva, il cellulare di Stiles suona alle due del mattino, e Stiles scatta a sedere così velocemente da sentirsi scricchiolare qualcosa.

Riconoscendo la suoneria, porta il cellulare all’orecchio a tentoni. "Scott?!" dice.

Scott sembra agitato. "Stiles! Stiles, è qui! È nel parco! Erica ha trovato l’odore di cui parlava Derek e noi non volevamo perderlo, ma non abbiamo avuto il tempo di dire a Derek dove siamo…"

C’è una pausa e Scott ansima forte: sta chiaramente correndo. Alla fine continua, fra un respiro e l’altro. "Ha fatto male a Erica, ma io e Boyd siamo riusciti a ferirla e Isaac…"

La voce di Scott viene interrotta di colpo, e Stiles sente degli schizzi d’acqua, poi uno strano sibilo e un ringhio furioso di Scott.

"Scott? Scott!" dice Stiles, tenendo forte il cellulare. La linea è caduta. "Maledizione!"

Prova a chiamarlo tre volte, ma risponde sempre la segreteria telefonica. Dopo chiama Derek, e lui risponde immediatamente.

"Sono finiti nei guai," ringhia Derek, e Stiles sente che la sua voce è piena di rabbia e paura.

"Il parco, Scott ha detto che sono al parco. Ho sentito degli schizzi d’acqua, penso che siano alla piscina, ma è Gennaio, dovrebbe essere chiusa…"

"Vado da loro, resta lì e…"

"Derek Hale, se stai pensando anche per un solo secondo che io resterò seduto a casa mentre tu stai…"

"Stiles, per una volta nella tua vita, potresti chiudere…"

"Andrò lì da solo, coglione, e farò…"

"Gesù Cristo!" ruggisce Derek. "Ti stavo dicendo di _stare lì_ perché sto venendo a prenderti."

"Oh," dice Stiles, afflosciandosi. "Allora sbrigati." Riattacca, tagliando a metà i ringhi inferociti di Derek, e fa una smorfia. Quella parte forse sarebbe potuta andare meglio.

È in attesa sul ciglio della strada quando Derek frena la Camaro con un suono stridulo meno di dieci minuti dopo, il che vuol dire che ha rotto la barriera del suono per arrivare lì.

Derek, dal finestrino aperto, dice all’istante con impazienza, "Sali a bordo, subito," furioso come se l’esistenza di Stiles lo stesse offendendo.

"E va bene, va bene!" Stiles fa appena in tempo a chiudere lo sportello prima che Derek parta sgommando con le ruote fumanti.

"Tanto mica sono stato io, tipo, a chiamarti," si lamenta Stiles, i suoi occhi si posano sulle nocche esangui di Derek sul volante. Ha bisogno di parlargli per mantenersi calmo, perché è preoccupato per Scott e gli altri e il suo cuore sta sferragliando per la gabbia toracica come se fosse un flipper.

"Tanto mica sono stato io a capire dove sono," continua. "Tanto mica stavo aspettando che tu arrivassi, rigirandomi i pollici e chiedendomi se il mio migliore amico è morto. Ciao, Derek, anche per me è bello vederti. Andiamo a caccia di mostri e a salvare il mondo o una cosa del genere, metto su un po’ di musica…"

Barry Manilow inizia a cantare dalle casse audio, e la testa di testa di Derek scatta in basso verso lo stereo fissandolo con orrore, come se l’avesse personalmente tradito.

Stiles sta lì, bloccato fra l’isteria e l’ilarità: è come aver voglia di ridere a un funerale sapendo che, se lo farà, sarà lui a finire dentro una bara. Sempre a proposito di morire dal ridere.

Si sente pure imbarazzato a un miliardo per cento mentre guarda la bocca di Derek aprirsi e chiudersi senza emettere un suono, con gli occhi fissi sullo stereo mentre Barry Manilow dice a entrambi che _col tempo le Rocce possono sgretolarsi, Gibilterra potrebbe franare, sono solo fatte di argilla, ma il nostro amore è qui per restare_.

Derek sembra soffocare, come se avesse ingoiato dell’argento, e Stiles ha pietà di lui.

"Beh, è… fico," dice Stiles alla fine, deglutendo con forza. "Sai, mia… mia mamma lo ascoltava parecchio."

Derek sembra tornare in sé e rivolge un’occhiata a Stiles, tornando a essere stoico. "Posso cambiare."

"No, no, è… voglio dire. Mi va bene, se a te va bene." Stiles si atteggia a indifferente.

"Io… non mi dispiace, se a te non dispiace."

"Bene."

"… bene."

Passano i successivi dieci minuti ad ascoltare in silenzio _The Greatest Love Songs of All Times_ accelerando sulla statale di quella che potrebbe potenzialmente essere la loro fine.

Infine, Derek si schiarisce la voce. Stiles nota come le sue dita siano ancora strette sul volante. Si chiede se Derek abbia reso la sua macchina a prova di licantropo, forse ha rinforzato il volante con dell’acciaio per non distruggerlo con la sua presa virile ogni volta che ringhia a Stiles.

"Anche la mia," dice Derek, con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé. Il tic della sua mascella tragicamente barbuta tradisce un’emozione.

"Anche la tua cosa?"

"Anche mia mamma," dice Derek incespicando. "Anche a lei piaceva questa musica."

Stiles resta silenzioso per un minuto. Pensa di capire adesso perché a Derek piaccia questa musica ma finga il contrario.

"Penso che le nostre mamme sarebbero andate d’accordo," dice Stiles.

Derek trae un sospiro profondo. "Già," dice piano. Distoglie gli occhi dalla strada, posandoli su Stiles con uno sguardo stranamente serio. "Non penso che tu possa riuscire a non piacere a qualcuno."

Stiles sbuffa una risata. "Sembra che con te mi riesca abbastanza bene."

Qualcosa s’illumina per un attimo negli occhi di Derek, ma poi sbatte le palpebre e torna a rivolgere lo sguardo alla strada, prima che Stiles possa capire _cosa_. Vede Derek sorridere. "Beh, già, sono l’Alpha."

Stiles sospira lamentandosi. "Dici sul serio? Pensavo avessimo bannato questo tuo patetico slogan."

Derek gli rivolge un’occhiata furba. "Ho revocato il ban." Fa una pausa. "Sono l’Alpha."

"Urgh, sei tremendo, ecco cosa sei," dice Stiles, roteando gli occhi e risistemandosi sul sedile. Non riesce a non sorridere, però, mentre Barry Manilow canticchia in sottofondo. Derek toglie una mano dallo sterzo e la posa fra di loro.

"Come uccidiamo questa cosa?" chiede Derek.

Stiles sbuffa, cercando delle note nel suo zaino. "Non lo so."

" _Che cosa_?!"

"Non so _esattamente_ come farlo," dice Stiles, alzando la testa per rivolgere a Derek un’occhiataccia. "Tutte le leggende popolari dicono che la sirena è ‘vulnerabile al suo opposto.’ Visto che la sirena è un mostro acquatico dalla forte carica sessuale, penso che ciò che ci serve sia cercare un demone sputa fuoco coccoloso, così poi boom! Bagno di vapore istantaneo."

"Sembra un piano a prova di scemo," dice Derek, girando di colpo e facendo sbattere la spalla di Stiles contro lo sportello.

"Che vuoi che ti dica? Sto ancora cercando una soluzione!"

"Per prima cosa dobbiamo portare il branco lontano da lì. Penseremo alla sirena più tardi."

"Ok," dice Stiles annuendo. I cancelli del parco sono spalancati, nonostante di notte debbano essere chiusi, quindi Stiles ne deduce che sono al posto giusto.

Ne hanno conferma un secondo più tardi, quando Erica sbuca da oltre il limite degli alberi, con la maglietta a brandelli e il petto coperto di sangue, collidendo con il cofano dell’auto di Derek.

Derek ferma l’auto con una frenata stridula, allungando di colpo una mano contro il petto di Stiles.

"Amico, hai appena fatto l’Alpha _mammina_ con me!" esclama Stiles.

"Non volevo che ti schiantassi la faccia. Il sangue avrebbe potuto rovinarmi la pelle della tappezzeria." E scende dall’auto, trasformandosi e correndo da Erica nell’arco di tempo in cui Stiles riesce ad aprire lo sportello.

Vede Derek aiutare Erica a rimettersi in piedi, tenendo una mano ferma sulla sua spalla.

"La piscina," dice Erica con voce rauca, barcollando. Sulla sua gola ci sono tagli profondi e sanguinanti. "Sono alla piscina. Isaac l’ha distratta per farmi scappare."

Stiles vorrebbe alzare un pugno in aria in segno di vittoria – ci aveva proprio visto giusto!

"Stiles," abbaia Derek, "Resta con Erica." Si posiziona a quattro zampe, pronto a ruggire.

"Che lupacchiotto reginetta del dramma," mormora Stiles, scendendo dall’auto e afferrando Erica per il fianco mentre sta crollando contro il cofano della Camaro.

Lei tossisce, debole. "Sto bene. Vai con lui."

"Questo è favoreggiamento," dice Stile combattuto. Non vuole lasciarla da sola, ma ogni fibra del suo essere gli sta urlando di seguire Derek.

"Stiles," ringhia Erica. "Sto bene. Vai lì ad aiutarli. Ma sta’ attento. È veloce."

Stiles annuisce e le stringe il braccio prima di correre verso la piscina coperta, prendendo l’athamé dalla tasca della felpa.

 

\-----

 

Erica non scherzava affatto, la sirena è veloce e taglia il petto di Stiles aprendolo entro i primi tre minuti.

Stiles cade a terra, e il coltello scivola dalla sua presa rendendosi inutile. Fa pressione con entrambe le mani contro lo sterno, gemendo di dolore. Il sangue gli scorre a fiumi attraverso le dita, gocciolando dal dorso della mano e dal polso.

"Cazzo! Ow, Cristo!" Gli artigli della sirena gli hanno inciso quattro solchi profondi sul petto, proprio sopra il cuore.

Sente Derek ruggire, e la sirena emette uno strillo acuto simile a delle campane che suonano.

Strizza gli occhi e prova a mettersi in piedi, ancora offuscato dal dolore, e la sirena comincia a cantare.

La sua voce è forte e chiara, e ciò provoca delle strane reazioni alla sue parti basse, mandando al suo cervello dei segnali confusi fra le ferite brutali al petto e la festa che c’è dentro ai suoi pantaloni.

Derek vacilla verso la sirena. Crolla di peso su un ginocchio, scrollando la testa. Quando rialza gli occhi, il suo sguardo è vacuo e confuso, e ha la bocca aperta. Fa dei passi lenti e intenzionali verso la sirena, ma le sue mani pendono molli ai suoi fianchi.

La sirena continua a cantare, e Stiles riesce appena a vedere come il suono che fa si arricci nell’aria come uno scintillio argenteo di polvere.

"Derek!" urla.

Sembra che il suono scrolli Derek da qualsiasi presa magica che la sirena aveva su di lui. Ringhia, forte e vendicativo, e si lancia verso la sirena.

La sirena apre la bocca, ma non ne esce alcun suono. Per un secondo, Stiles pensa che abbiano vinto.

Poi vede il branco, incluso Derek, crollare a terra portandosi le mani alle orecchie ululando in agonia. Realizza che la sirena sta facendo dei suoni così acuti da non essere percepiti dalle orecchie umane.

Stiles non ne è così tanto affetto, anche se prova una sorta di solletico dentro l’orecchio, simile al ronzio di un moscerino. Occhieggia il terreno per trovare qualcosa da usare come una sorta di distrazione, ma non riesce a vedere neanche dei rami o delle pietre disponibili.

Riflettendo veloce, infila la mano sanguinante in tasca e prende il cellulare mentre si rimette in piedi a fatica. Il petto gli brucia, ma tira indietro il braccio per caricare la presa e lancia il cellulare verso la mano della sirena.

"Ehi, bruttona! Prendilo!" urla.

Il cellulare rimbalza con un tonk soddisfacente contro il dorso della mano della sirena. Stiles alza in pugno in aria in segno di vittoria. Ringrazia Dio per Scott e le ore passate a lanciarsi addosso palle da lacrosse.

La sirena emette uno strillo d’oltraggio e l’incanto si rompe. Il branco corre verso di lei all’istante, con Derek in testa, ma lei riesce a scappare attraverso gli alberi, anche se Stiles vede Derek inseguirla per parecchi metri.

"Stiles!" dice Scott, andando al suo fianco. "Oh cielo, amico, stai bene? Derek s’incazzerà a morte, sanguini dappertutto…"

Stiles prova ad alleggerire la cosa. "È solo una ferita superficiale"

E poi Derek è al suo fianco, con gli occhi che nell’oscurità sembrano due omicida. Esamina con lo sguardo il corpo di Stiles, dilatando le narici. Poi si abbassa e mette una mano sotto le spalle di Stiles e l’altra sotto le sue ginocchia.

Stiles sa già come andrà a finire.

"No, no, no," dice. "Non prendermi in braccio come se fossi una damigella ferita, Derek, giuro su Dio che… eeeee l’hai appena fatto. Spero di sporcarti tutta la maglietta di sangue, bastardo…"

Derek emette un suono animale, schioccando forte i denti verso Stiles. Stiles si zittisce all’istante.

"Da Deaton," dice Derek a Scott. La sua bocca è distorta in una sorta di muso, quindi le parole escono in modo poco chiaro.

Scott annuisce come se questa fosse tutta la spiegazione di cui abbia bisogno e ordina agli altri di tornare alla casa degli Hale, mentre Derek va verso la Camaro con Stiles fra le braccia.

Posa Stiles sul sedile con una delicatezza sorprendente, e poi abbassa lo sguardo su di lui. "Stai bene," dice Derek. Stiles non riesce a capire bene che tono abbia, ma non è certo se Derek stia rassicurando Stiles o se stesso.

 

\----

 

Stiles è seduto su un tavolo della clinica di Deaton, con dei punti a farfalla freschi sui tagli sul petto nudo.

Deaton ha detto a Stiles di fargli un resoconto dello scontro e di descrivergli la creatura, mentre lavorava, e Derek per tutto il tempo li ha osservati sullo sfondo, con il suo intero essere che ringhiava di continuo.

Derek non parla fino a quando Deaton non li lascia per sistemare i suoi attrezzi da lavoro.

"Basta così," dice Derek. È dall’altra parte della stanza, nell’ombra. La parte peggiore è che non sta sbraitando. La sua voce è così quieta che Stiles riesce appena a sentirla. "Non ti voglio vicino a questa cosa. Sei messo in panchina."

"Non puoi mettermi in panchina! Questa non è una partita di lacrosse!"

"Hai ragione," dice Derek, avvicinandosi. I suoi occhi sono illuminati di rosso e intorno a lui aleggia un’aura di rabbia appena contenuta. "Questa è la _vita reale_ , e tu sei quasi morto. Di nuovo."

"Ma io non…!" esordisce Stiles.

" _Non è una scusa abbastanza buona_ ," sbraita Derek, con il tono di voce più oscuro che Stiles gli abbia mai sentito usare.

Stiles si raggomitola.

"Lavoreremo con Deaton e troveremo come ucciderla," continua Derek, stranamente calmo. "Non ti voglio coinvolto."

"Sono già coinvolto." Scende dal tavolo e afferra la maglia e la felpa rovinate. "Torniamo dagli altri e proviamo a indovinare quale sarà la prossima mossa della sirena…"

"No," dice Derek, stringendo la mano sulla nuca di Stiles. "Non sei coinvolto. Non più. Ti porto a casa."

Contrariamente a quanto si possa credere, Stiles sa quando è il caso di abbandonare il campo di battaglia e, in questo momento, l’espressione di Derek dice che questa non è una battaglia, ma una guerra nucleare.

"Ok," dice Stiles umilmente.

 

\----

 

Che Derek si fotta. Stiles è _decisamente_ coinvolto.

Stiles è steso di schiena sul proprio letto, con le gambe che gli pendono dai lati, e lancia una palla da lacrosse contro il soffitto mentre ripercorre quello che ha scoperto finora.

Secondo il bestiario e alcuni dei suoi libri, le sirene sono tipicamente femmine e adescano gli uomini conducendoli al loro tragico destino usando la voce, che è ipoteticamente quasi indescrivibile, visto che ogni uomo sente una canzone diversa.

_Lancio. Presa._

La sirena però finora non si è mossa com’è descritto sul libro. Le sirene si trovano tipicamente vicino all’oceano – cosa che ha davvero poco a che fare con Beacon Hills, dove ci sono solo dei laghetti di acqua dolce e dei ruscelli.

_Lancio. Presa._

Sono anche conosciute per come cacciano con forza le persone per ucciderle. E definitivamente non in un liceo. Forse la sirena è rimasta da sola fino a diventare più selvaggia? O forse non è proprio una sirena.

_Lancio. Presa._

No, deve essere una sirena. Scott ha detto di aver sentito cantare. Il particolare della laringe deve avere a che fare con il potere. Le sue ricerche sembrano indicare che le sirene si nutrano di lussuria, ma forse questo è solo il mezzo che usano. Forse la seduzione serve solo per far guadagnare loro qualche laringe succosa di un uomo. Come se fosse un piccolo brick di cartone di succo di frutta da succhiare, ma più croccante.

_Lancio. Presa._

Smette di focalizzarsi con lo sguardo mentre pensa. Come potrebbe riuscire a capire quale studentessa è la sirena? Deve essere una studentessa, è l’unica spiegazione che abbia un senso. Entrambi gli omicidi sono stati commessi a scuola, come se la creatura fosse familiare col territorio. Uno degli omicidi è successo in pieno giorno.

_Lancio. Presa._

Ma ci sono centinaia di ragazzi a scuola. Cosa potrebbe mai fare, chiedere a ognuno, "Ehi, per caso sei un’assassina pesciosa?’ Non funzionerebbe. Avrebbe bisogno di essere una sorta di fottuto telepate.

_Lancio._

Scatta a sedere, sopraffatto all’improvviso dalla sua stessa genialità. _Ma certo_ …!

La palla da lacrosse obbedisce alle leggi della gravità, e Stiles la prende con la fronte.

" _Figlio di puttana_!" Preme il palmo di una mano contro l’occhio. Più tardi avrà un livido.

Brontola, porta le gambe a terra e si alza con la mano ancora premuta sull’occhio. La sua idea brillante può aspettare che si procuri una borsa col ghiaccio.

 

\----

 

"Ho paura di non poterti aiutare, Stiles," dice Deaton, quaranta minuti e un pacco di piselli surgelati più tardi. "Derek è stato molto specifico a riguardo."

"Urgh, _lui_ ," dice Stiles gesticolando. "Come osa anticipare le mie furbissime mosse!"

"Già," dice Deaton, con sguardo divertito.

"C’è qualche possibilità che tu abbia davvero bisogno di vedere qualcosa fuori di qui e da vicino, dandomi giusto il tempo di sgattaiolare sul retro?"

"No," dice Deaton, sorridendo contento.

"Dovresti guardare più film," dice Stiles, incrociando le braccia e appoggiando il fianco contro il banco. "È una cosa che lì funziona sempre."

"La vita reale non è un film, nonostante la tua teatralità."

"E nonostante i licantropi, i poteri magici, i nemici mortali e le sequenze di azione."

Deaton fa una pausa. "Beh," dice. "Te lo concedo, la tua vita è molto più movimentata di tante altre."

"Che resti fra me e te, dottore, preferirei essere in una commedia romantica."

"Non sono così sicuro che tu non ci sia già," dice Deaton, sorridendo enigmatico.

Stiles sbuffa. "E allora come posso trovare la sirena?"

"Confesso di non essere ancora certo su come farlo, Stilinski. Non ne ho mai incontrata una. Appartengono alla branca dei mostri antichi, dei tempi degli Antichi Greci, anche se il nome moderno ‘sirena’ è stato tradotto dal Francese Antico."

"Sì, lo so," dice Stiles. "Ho già… aspetta. _Francese_? Perché diavolo non ci ho… Cazzo, cazzo, devo andare."

Deaton contrae le labbra come se stesse per porre a Stiles una domanda, ma Stiles schizza fuori dalla porta con un veloce, "Grazie, ci vediamo più tardi!" e chiude la porta dietro di sé.

Corre alla Jeep e ci sale su riflettendo velocemente. Dato di fatto: gli omicidi sono iniziati dopo le vacanze invernali. Dato di fatto due: dopo le vacanze invernali è arrivata una nuova studentessa. Una nuova studentessa _Francese_. Non può essere una coincidenza.

 

\----

 

Deaton sospira e alza gli occhi dai documenti. "Sì, Hale?" chiede.

Derek è certo che la porta principale non abbia fatto alcun suono quando è entrato di soppiatto, ma ha ormai imparato che è impossibile cogliere Deaton di sorpresa.

"Stiles è stato qui," dice Derek, andando dritto al punto. Si aggira furtivo lungo il banco, sentendo un pizzicore fra le scapole, visto che si trova vicino a della polvere di sorbo. "Sento il suo odore."

"Sospetto che tu possa sentire molto più di questo," replica Deaton con leggerezza, posando la penna.

Derek gli mostra i denti. "Voleva l’amuleto?"

"Sì. Mi sono rifiutato di darglielo."

"Bene," grugnisce Derek, afflosciando le spalle. Ha seguito Stiles fin lì, realizzando lungo la strada cosa Stiles volesse fare. L’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno è Stiles armato di un amuleto per la lettura del pensiero. Ha già a che fare con abbastanza complicazioni.

"Non è una cattiva idea," dice Deaton. "Usare l’amuleto per scoprire chi è la sirena."

"L’amuleto è troppo pericoloso. Ho visto quello che può fare. Stiles deve stare lontano da tutto questo."

"Sì, vorrei chiederti come sta andando, ma non penso che la risposta sia ‘bene’."

"No," ammette Derek.

"Non sarebbe un’idea migliore coinvolgere Stiles, così puoi continuare a osservarlo da vicino?"

Una parte di Derek è d’accordo con lui, gli piace l’idea di tenere gli amici vicini e le seccature iperattive ancora più vicine, ma la parte più grande di Derek si rifiuta di mettere Stiles vicino a un pericolo di qualsiasi tipo.

Ha ancora gli incubi di quando l’ha visto a terra coperto di sangue, e non riesce a smettere di torturarsi chiedendosi ‘E se…?’ ogni volta che chiude gli occhi. Se dovesse succedere qualcosa a Stiles… Sente della rabbia stringergli le viscere.

Vuole scovare la sirena e farla a pezzi, un morso alla volta; vuole guardarla urlare e supplicarlo di avere pietà, cosa che non proverà mai per lei. Lo farebbe piano e facendole male.

Ma l’istinto di tenere Stiles al sicuro prevale su tutto. Non può permettere che Stiles si faccia male di nuovo.

Lui è l’Alpha, è un compito che può portare a termine.

Alla fine, Derek decide di dire, "Stiles sa sempre come trovare dei guai, non importa dove si trovi. Almeno in questo modo non si trova nella parte in cui ce ne sono di più."

"Come dici tu," replica Deaton, sembrando non convinto. "Sei sicuro di avere a che fare con una sirena?"

"Stiles pensa di sì."

Deaton apre la porta per Derek, restando un passo dietro di lui. "Ti farò sapere se troverò qualcos’altro durante la mia ricerca. Stiles potrebbe davvero essere un aiuto migliore nel…"

"Grazie," taglia corto Derek.

Riesce a sentire come lo sguardo di Deaton bruci sulla sua nuca quando attraversa il parcheggio.

 

\----

 

"Devo proprio essere popolare, oggi," dice Deaton nella notte vuota.

Nella notte _quasi_ vuota.

Peter fa un passo avanti dall’ombra, con un sorriso subdolo già sulle labbra. "Questo è il posto dove vengono tutti i bei ragazzi," dice, avvicinandosi a Deaton. "O così mi hanno detto. Ho pensato di passare a trovarti."

"Uhm," dice Deaton, non mostrandogli alcuna espressione. "Suppongo che anche tu voglia l’amuleto?"

"Io?" dice Peter, portandosi una mano sul petto. "Oh no, dottore. Sono uno studioso della natura umana. Non ho bisogno di leggere il pensiero per sapere quello che pensa la gente."

"Ma davvero."

"Per esempio, proprio adesso, stai pensando al modo più facile per indebolirmi se dovessi attaccarti."

L’angolo della bocca di Deaton si piega all’insù. "Continua a studiare, Hale. Sto pensando a cosa voglio per cena." Gira sui tacchi e scompare dentro la clinica.

"La pasta è una buona scelta," gli grida alle spalle. Deaton è sempre stato particolarmente irritante.

Fissa le luci posteriori della Camaro scomparire nella notte come occhi rossi, e si passa una mano sulla bocca, pensoso.

Il problema della sirena sta portando una piega non voluta nel suo piano, quindi suppone che sia tempo di coinvolgere se stesso. Derek diventa sospettoso quando Peter è collaborativo, ed è a suo modo divertente guardarlo avere degli spasmi per un paio di giorni mentre prova a capire cosa vuole ottenere Peter.

 

\----

 

"È Simone," dice Stiles, lasciandosi cadere sul posto accanto a quello di Scott e praticamente vibrando di energia.

"Che cosa?"

"La sirena. È Simone. Deve esserlo. Si è presentata qui quando sono iniziati gli omicidi, è Francese – quindi è già sospetta – e qual è la prima cosa che ha fatto non appena è arrivata? Iscriversi al coro. _Boom_."

"Ne sei sicuro?"

"Quando mai mi sono sbagliato?"

"Vuoi la lista in ordine alfabetico o cronologico?"

"Ah-ah-ah, il lupo vuole fare lo spiritoso. Ok, dimmi, ragazzo intelligente, chi è che corrisponde meglio al profilo di una sirena?"

Scott si passa una mano sulla faccia. "Va bene, lo ammetto, sembra proprio che lei possa essere la sirena."

"Cosa diciamo a proposito di Stiles che ha sempre ragione?"

"Per il bene della mia lupitudine, sì, sì."

"Esatto! Quindi le ho scritto un biglietto in cui le dico che so cos’è e le chiedo di incontrarmi questo pomeriggio in un posto pubblico. Penso che lo farà, perché si è sempre dimostrata troppo interessata a me per essere normale."

"Sembra che le creature sovrannaturali ti trovino attraente," mormora Scott, e Stiles non sa proprio di cosa stia parlando, a meno che non si riferisca alle arpie dello scorso autunno. "Ma aspetta, oggi abbiamo gli allenamenti! Non puoi mancare!"

"Mike può coprirmi. Non è vero, Mike?" chiede Stiles. Mike è un’aggiunta recente al loro tavolo della mensa. È nella squadra di lacrosse, ed è forse più carino di Jackson. È anche un mezzo elfo, e assolutamente infatuato di Gabby, che si siede accanto a lui con il naso ficcato dentro al libro di Chimica come se oltre ai legami covalenti non esistesse nient’altro.

"Uh?" chiede Mike, alzando lo sguardo. Gli elfi sono belli, ma non molto brillanti.

Stiles sospira. "Ho detto, puoi coprirmi con il Coach, giusto? Devo saltare gli allenamenti, stasera."

"Oh. Sì, capisco. Come vuoi che…"

Stiles lo guarda storto, usando le dita per tracciare un cerchio intorno alla propria faccia.

" _Giusto_ ," biascica Mike, picchiandosi il naso. "Prenderò il tuo aspetto."

Gabby alza la testa dal suo libro. "Prenderai il suo cosa?"

Mike sembra allarmato, quindi Stiles si sbriga a dire, "Lo distrarrà. Imitando me."

"Uh, uhm," dice Gabby, perdendo interesse. Rivolge di nuovo la sua attenzione al libro. Mike, vedendo che per il momento la chimica scientifica ha la precedenza sulla chimica romantica, afferra il suo vassoio e si trascina lontano. Un paio di minuti dopo, Gabby raccoglie le sue cose e va via.

"Adesso dobbiamo pensare a come dare il biglietto a Simone senza attirare l’attenzione," sussurra Stiles dopo che gli altri vanno via.

Lui e Scott sono con la testa china l’una verso l’altra al tavolo della mensa. "Non posso darle il biglietto come nulla fosse, ha del filo spinato di popolarità intorno a lei. E delle trincee. Piene di gente pronta a sparare. Dei soldati con delle sorta di baionette… "

"Stiles, concentrati," dice Scott, picchiettando la testa di Stiles di lato.

"Giusto. Ok, diciamo che sei ancora, tipo, popolare, nonostante la tua scelta in fatto di migliori amici, quindi potresti essere tu a darle il biglietto?"

"Non ho nessuna lezione con lei. Non potrebbe sembrare strano se le dessi un biglietto senza alcun motivo? Allison potrebbe prendermi a calci nel culo."

"Le darò io il biglietto," li interrompe una voce. Stiles si volta a guardare oltre la propria spalla, verso Gabby in piedi dietro di loro. "Sono seduta accanto a lei durante l’ora di lezione del coro. E voi ragazzi non siete così silenziosi quando bisbigliate."

"Perfetto!" dice Stiles. Afferra il suo zaino e lo apre, cercando dentro alla rinfusa fino a quando non trova il biglietto da dare a Gabby.

"Dalle questo, dille che è da parte mia."

Gabby scrolla le spalle e infila il biglietto dentro il suo libro. "Ok, fricchettone. Sono ancora dell’idea che andrai incontro a un fallimento, ma tanto è la _tua_ fiducia in te stesso a essere destinata a crollare."

"Grazie," dice Stiles, sarcastico.

Una volta che è andata via, Scott dà un pugno a Stiles sul braccio, senza metterci dentro tutta la sua forza da licantropo. O almeno _non troppa_.

"Figlio di puttana!" dice Stiles, massaggiandosi il livido attraverso la camicia. "E questo perché me l’hai dato?"

"Derek _non_ sarà contento di questo," dice Scott. "Dovremmo chiamarlo."

" _Derek_ ," dice Stiles, caricando la parola con più fastidio e frustrazione possibile, "sta facendo l’idiota più del solito. Ho un paio di punti sul petto, e allora? E comunque non posso chiamarlo, ho perso il mio cellulare quella notte al parco."

"Stiles," dice Scott, sembrando preoccupato. "Non penso che tu stia capendo perché mai Derek sta uscendo così tanto fuori di testa…"

"Né mi frega saperlo," dice Stiles. "Costringerò con l’inganno Simone a rivelare se stessa, e poi _forse_ lo dirò a Derek – una volta che potrò dimostrargli quanto sono utile. E a seguito gli dirò il più giusto _Te l’avevo detto_ che il mondo abbia mai visto."

Scott rivolge lo sguardo al cielo. "Giuro su Dio che vi meritate a vicenda."

Il cuore di Stiles salta un battito. Scott sta parlando a vanvera, non ha idea di quello che Stiles prova per Derek. "Come dici tu," dice. "Ma vedrai che ho ragione! Lo vedrete tutti quanti!"

"Sicuro, Stiles," dice Scott, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. "Lo vedremo tutti quanti quanto andrà incredibilmente male."

 

\----

 

Gabby lo raggiunge all’armadietto dopo il suono dell’ultima campanella.

"Ecco qui," gli dice, passandogli un bigliettino. "Non so cosa tu le abbia scritto, ma non mi è sembrata contenta di leggerlo. Non penso abbia spuntato ‘sì’ come risposta alla tua domanda di essere la tua ragazza."

"Divertente," dice Stiles, aprendo in fretta il bigliettino piegato in due ed esaminandone il contenuto.

 _Incontriamoci al McDonald alle quattro_ , c’è scritto, con una grafia elegante e tutta curve.

Non è esattamente il posto che Stiles sceglierebbe per uno scontro finale fra il Bene e il Male, ma può farselo andare bene. Almeno ha concordato a incontrarsi in un posto pubblico. Sarà al sicuro. Derek questa volta non potrà urlargli addosso. Ripiega il biglietto e lo infila in tasca.

"Beh," chiede Gabby. "Cosa dice? Ti stai comportando in maniera più strana del solito, Stilinski. Va tutto bene?"

"Sì," dice Stiles. "Più o meno. Devo… uhm, incontrare Simone, questo pomeriggio."

Gabby, incredula, inarca un sopracciglio. "Davvero? Nessuno avrebbe mai scommesso su di te, Stilinski." "Quanto sei spiritosa," dice Stiles.

"Ti serve… urgh, hai bisogno che io venga con te? Per del supporto morale o qualcosa di simile? E ti farò quest’offerta una volta sola, perché suona troppo come se a me fregasse qualcosa."

"No!" dice Stiles, con troppa forza. "Cioè, voglio dire. Va bene così."

" _Stai-llé_ ," cantilena Gabby. "Sei proprio senza speranza. Verrò per assicurarmi che tu non faccia nulla che ti metta in imbarazzo da solo."

Non potrebbe far male avere un altro testimone. E cosa potrebbe mai succedere in un _McDonald_?

" _Stai-llé_ ," lo punzecchia Gabby.

"E va bene, va bene," si ritrova a concordare.

 

\----

 

"Ehi, prima potresti portarmi a casa?" chiede Gabby, sistemandosi sul sedile passeggero. "Voglio liberarmi della borsa per non dovermela trascinare dietro fin lì. Però mi terrò le cose di Chimica, per studiare mentre tu fa il Casanova. Harris ci farà fare un test Venerdì, perché è un coglione."

"Certo, non c’è problema," dice Stiles distrattamente, guidando mentre attraversano la città, perché Gabby ha accennato di vivere fuori città.

Ripercorre mentalmente la lista delle cose che ha portato con sé nel caso Simone sia colta da qualche strana idea una volta giunti lì. Ha con sé il suo fidato athamé, delle rune protettive e un po’ di polvere di sorbo.

"Odio i fast food," dice Gabby. "Fanno schifo. Avrei detto che quella francese pelle e ossa ti avrebbe chiesto di incontrarti in un posto con meno grassi transgenici. Oh, qui devi girare a sinistra."

Stiles gira, portando entrambi fuori dalla statale e giù per una strada sterrata e accidentata che porta alla foresta. Passano oltre una cassetta della posta su cui c’è scritto _Famiglia Chanson, n° 1214_ , e Stiles realizza di non essere mai stato a casa di Gabby, prima d’ora. A dire il vero, loro due passano del tempo insieme solo a scuola, anche se Gabby una volta o due ha chiesto a lui e al resto del branco cosa fanno di solito dopo la scuola. Si sente in colpa per il modo in cui l’hanno sempre esclusa, ma non è che lei possa venire agli incontri del branco.

"Abiti, tipo, davvero fuori città," osserva Stiles, sbuffando quando la Jeep prende in pieno una buca. Gabby stringe lo zaino posato sulle sue gambe, molleggiando sul sedile.

"Già," gli dice. "Ma qui c’è più quiete. Fra parentesi: gli ammortizzatori pneumatici di questa macchina fanno schifo."

"Puoi anche andare a piedi, se vuoi," ritorce Stiles.

"E tu puoi anche incontrare Simone da solo, se vuoi," ribatté Gabby. Stiles reprime l’istinto di farle la linguaccia.

Non ci sono altre case lungo la strada e Stiles inizia a pensare che forse hanno dimenticato di svoltare da qualche parte, ma Gabby non sembra preoccupata. A dire il vero, sembra serenamente rilassata.

"Ehi, Gabby…" esordisce Stiles, interrogativo.

"Fermati qui," dice Gabby. Intorno a loro, Stiles non vede nient’altro che alberi.

"Uhm, dov’è casa tua?"

"Fermati qui," ripete Gabby con voce melodiosa. E riaggiusta la presa sul suo zaino.

Ha le dita palmate.

Stiles ferma la Jeep e spegne il motore, la sua mente sta viaggiando a mille pensieri all’ora. Il motore dell’auto si raffredda emettendo un tintinnio metallico, e Stiles curva il corpo verso lo sportello; le sue dita si allungano lentamente verso la maniglia.

Tutti i pezzi – tutti gli indizi – si allineano nel modo giusto.

"C’è un laghetto, da queste parti fra gli alberi," dice lentamente.

"Un laghetto adorabile," concorda Gabby. La sua pelle comincia a cambiare colore, con una torbida sfumatura blu-verdastra che parte dalle sue orecchie e si espande sulla sua faccia come un’onda.

"Merda," dice Stiles, lanciandosi fuori dallo sportello aperto e ruzzolando a terra, mentre Gabby si protrae strisciando sul sedile. I suoi artigli rastrellano il cuscino del sedile, facendo fuoriuscire ciuffi di imbottitura.

Stiles cade in mezzo al fango. "Sant’iddio," dice, "Sei tu! Sei tu la sirena."

Gabby striscia fuori dallo sportello, mettendosi in piedi con grazia. Ha delle squame di un argento lucente sulle guance, ma la sua pelle sembra spessa e coriacea come quella di una tartaruga marina.

"Ottimo lavoro, Einstein," dice Gabby.

Stiles inizia a correre.

Alle sue spalle, Gabby esala sorpresa, come se avesse pensato che lui piuttosto l’avrebbe affrontata, ma Stiles ha della fragile e bucabile pelle umana. Non si vergogna a scappare, specialmente quando pensa che la fortuna non sia dalla sua parte. Gli artigli di Gabby sembrano lunghi almeno _dieci fottuti centimetri_ , e somigliano agli aculei di un pesce scorpione.

Riesce a correre per sei-sette minuti, e non è certo di quanto sia riuscito ad andare lontano; un miglio, o forse meno, e la strada principale è ancora molto lontana.

Inciampa su una radice – _ovvio_ , perché non dovrebbe farlo? – e cade di peso sui gomiti; l’impatto gli fa vibrare le braccia.

"Cazzo," dice Stiles, quasi mordendosi la lingua. Si sente del sangue in bocca, e sa che è morto se non riesce a scappare. Puntella i talloni a terra e fa leva per spingersi, rivoltando il suo corpo per rimettersi in piedi.

Non è abbastanza veloce a farlo. Sente un sibilo, e quando Gabby lo squarcia sente delle brucianti linee di dolore prendere vita lungo la sua schiena. Cade a terra di peso e si volta veloce a faccia insù. Fa una smorfia quando sente la terra e delle foglie strofinarsi forte contro le ferite.

"E adesso," dice Gabby, agitando le dita verso di lui. "Penso di averti detto quanto odio i fast food."

"Colpa mia," dice Stiles, tornando a usare il sarcasmo come sua miglior difesa. "Sei più una fan delle gole da masticare. Il che è una cosa un po’ strana, devo dire. Non rientra per niente nel _modus operandi_ di una sirena."

"Beh, sai com’è, ci _adattiamo_ ," dice Gabby, pronunciando le parole aggressivamente attraverso i denti. "È quello che fanno i virus per sopravvivere, ed è un’idea grandiosa. Riflettici: secoli di storie che dicono cosa devi aspettarti dal soprannaturale, noi facciamo l’opposto e tu non riesci a capire di cosa si tratta."

"Alla fine però l’ho capito," dice Stiles. "L’ho capito che era una sirena."

"Sì, ma non abbastanza presto," dice Gabby, sorridendo in modo nauseante e comprensivo. "E non sei riuscito a capire esattamente _chi_ ero, giusto? Quando è arrivata quella ragazza, ho capito che era l’opportunità perfetta per allontanare da me ogni sospetto. Sono mesi che provo ad avvicinarmi a te e al tuo piccolo branco."

"Perché?" chiede Stiles. Ha bisogno di spingerla a continuare a parlare, così nel frattempo può pensare a un piano. Ha bisogno di tempo. Dio, se gli brucia la schiena.

"Per ottenere del potere, per cos’altro, sennò? Lo so cosa stai pensando, Stiles. Pensi che quel rifiuto di cervello che ti ritrovi riuscirà a ideare un modo per salvarti. Non ci riuscirà. Ma non mi dispiace continuare a parlare. Amo il suono della mia voce." Ride della sua stessa battuta.

"È mangiando delle laringi che ottieni del potere, vero?"

"Un punticino per te!" esclama Gabby. La sua risata ha un suono argentino, acuto e freddo.

"Fra le cose che ho letto non c’è alcuna menzione di…"

Gabby agita la mano interrompendolo. La luce solare brilla attraverso la membrana sottile che ha fra le dita. "Non ci potrebbe mai essere. Era nostra abitudine sedurre gli uomini, succhiare la loro voce e annegarli. Ma ormai non vengono in acqua abbastanza uomini. Le mie sorelle e io eravamo affamate. Ho trovato un modo più veloce per avere quello di cui avevo bisogno. Gnam-gnam."

Lei sorride e digrigna i denti. "E poi, lo sai cos’ho scoperto? Le voci umani sono grandiose, ma si può avere di meglio mangiando qualcosa di soprannaturale. Le banshee sono il meglio, se riesci a procurartene una – il loro urlo è così _potente_. E i licantropi… voglio dire, i loro ululati si possono sentire da _miglia_ di distanza. Hai idea di che potere ci sia dietro una voce del genere? È una delizia!" Gabby sospira sognante.

"Pensi di poter arrivare al branco?" dice Stiles. "Ti daranno la caccia, ti…"

"Non sai proprio pensare in grande," dice Gabby schioccando la lingua. "E ora ti ucciderò. Poi, andrò a cercare il tuo Alpha, per cantargli. Lui abbasserà le sue difese vicino a me, sai?, perché avrò il tuo odore e somiglierò a te. Gli ricorderò _te_."

Stiles si chiede perché diavolo _questo_ dovrebbe esserle utile, e si trascina all’indietro lungo le foglie, provando a fuggire. Se riesce a porre abbastanza distanza fra loro due, potrebbe riuscire a correre di nuovo e raggiungere la strada.

Il suo strisciare a terra fa uscire il suo iPod fuori dalla tasca, e quello è seriamente il momento peggiore per azionare con un colpo di culo un aggeggio elettronico.

Sente della musica dal suono metallico, e riesce a capire che è l’intro di una di quella stupide canzoni di Barry Manilow che piacciono a Derek. I suoi pensieri vanno subito a Derek. Hanno ascoltato questa canzone dentro la Camaro l’ultima volta che sono stati insieme, quando Stiles ha furtivamente ammirato il profilo di Derek, perché la linea della mandibola di Derek non è cesellata, è tagliata col laser.

_Tempo, hai trovato abbastanza tempo per amare, e io ho trovato abbastanza tempo per tenerti…_

_Derek_ , pensa Stiles, con un po’ di disperazione.

Gabby arresta la sua avanzata. I suoi occhi si fanno vacui e lucidi, e scrolla la testa, infilandosi le dita nelle orecchie come se stesse provando a farne fuoriuscire dell’acqua. "Che cos’è questo?" chiede curiosa.

Stiles riflette veloce, strattona il suo iPod fuori dalla tasca e lo tira verso la testa di Gabby. Lei lo afferra a mezz’aria, portando gli auricolari alle orecchie con espressione stupita.

Stiles si chiede cosa diavolo stia succedendo, ma non dubita della sua fortuna.

Scatta in piedi, correndo verso la strada con il cuore che gli martella nelle orecchie. Va oltre una curva e sente un clacson suonare, alza lo sguardo e vede Scott dietro il volante della Jeep, che sobbalza sulla strada sterrata.

"Stiles, monta su!" urla Scott.

Stiles non esita. Aspetta fino a quando la Jeep non rallenta e poi salta ad aprire lo sportello, lanciandosi dentro a faccia in giù sul sedile.

Scott gli da il tempo di salire prima di rimettere la Jeep in moto, partendo sgommando e facendo ruggire il motore nella radura. Le gambe di Stiles sono ancora a penzoloni fuori dalla macchina, e lo sportello gli sbatte contro gli stinchi mentre lui prova a strisciare del tutto dentro per poi chiuderlo.

"Santiddio!" dice Stiles, chiudendo finalmente lo sportello mentre si sistema meglio sul sedile. "È Gabby! È lei la sirena!"

"Amico!" dice Scott. "Lo so! L’ho capito proprio giusto dopo che te ne sei andato! Ti ho seguito e ho trovato la tua Jeep!"

"Che cosa?!"

"Sapevo che non poteva essere Simone perché ho sentito che era nel corridoio e l’ho ascoltata mentre diceva che stava andando a un appuntamento con Greenberg…"

" _Greenberg_?" chiede Stiles.

"Già, stanno insieme da, tipo, una settimana. Lei dice che lui non è come tutti gli altri ragazzi. E in più, Greenberg parla Francese. Vedi di aggiornarti, Stiles."

"Perché mi sembra di sentire la sigla di _Ai confini della realtà_ dentro alla mia testa?"

"Non saprei," dice Scott serio, "potrebbe essere una cosa da post trauma. A ogni modo, ho realizzato che era Gabby perché non avrebbe avuto un altro motivo per darti un bigliettino falso come risposta. E Gabby è un diminutivo di _Gabrielle_. E anche lei è nel coro."

"Com’è che non ho fatto caso a niente di tutto questo?" si lamenta Stiles, sbattendo la testa contro il sedile. "Mi sento così fottutamente ottuso! Sono dettagli che avrei dovuto notare! Sono quello che fa le ricerche! Cos’altro non sto notando?"

Scott scoppia in una risata che si trasforma subito in un colpo di tosse. "Dobbiamo trovare Derek e dirgli cos’è successo."

"Per quello che mi riguarda, Derek può succhiarsi un leccalecca alla strozzalupo."

Scott gli rivolge un’occhiataccia, e le sue mani stringono il volante così forte da far pensare a Stiles che vi lasceranno una dentellatura lupina. Prende mentalmente nota di aggiungere ‘volante nuovo’ alla sua lista di riparazioni per la Jeep, insieme a ‘nuova tappezzeria per i sedili’.

"Questa volta lavoreremo insieme a Derek, Stiles."

"Derek pensa che io non sia in grado di cavarmela da solo."

"Uh, amico," dice Scott. "Senza offesa, ma hai l’aspetto di uno che è stato a un passo dal diventare un giocattolino masticabile per sirena. E stai sanguinando su tutto il sedile."

"Da che parte stai?" domanda Stiles.

"Dalla parte che continua a far restare vivo il mio migliore amico," risponde semplicemente Scott.

Stiles affloscia le spalle. "Ti odio quando dici cose sensate. Quando hai iniziato a dire cose sensate? Non avevo messo il veto su questo potere?"

Scott gli sorride. "Sono contento che tu sia bene, amico."

Stiles dà un pugno alla spalla di Scott, e fa una smorfia di dolore quando sente le ferite tirare sulla schiena. "Grazie. Va bene, allora. Andiamo a vedere Derek."

 

\----

 

Derek, come sospettato, reagisce come un gigantesco cazzone.

"Cosa stavi pensando di fare?" ringhia, camminando avanti e indietro davanti a Stiles. Poi mette le mani avanti. "No, aspetta, non rispondere. _Non_ stavi pensando affatto. Ti avevo specificamente detto di stare alla larga da tutto questo e tu mi hai disobbedito…"

"Chiedo perdono, Oh Grande Re Licantropo, ma non ricordo di aver firmato qualcosa che mi renda un tuo leale vassallo. Ho voluto verificare la mia teoria e – ding-ding! – avevo ragione!"

"Avere ragione è più importante che restare vivi?"

"Sì! Cioè, voglio dire, no. Maledizione, Derek, non puoi fidarti di me?"

"No," dice Derek.

È una risposta che blocca Stiles a metà della propria invettiva, come se Derek gli avesse dato un pugno al plesso solare.

"No," ripete Derek, marciando verso Stiles fino a quando non sono vicini e l’uno di fronte all’altro. "Non ho fiducia nel fatto che tu sappia quando fermarti. Ora sei ferito. _Di nuovo_." Le sue mani si alzano a mezz’aria come se volesse confortare Stiles, ma poi le lascia ricadere sui fianchi.

"Pensa al lato positivo," dice Stiles, parlando nonostante si senta la gola stretta. "Adesso sappiamo cosa vuole la sirena."

"Non c’è un lato positivo quando tu sei ferito," gli dice in cagnesco. "Vado a cercarla. Scott, tieni Stiles fermo qui. Siediti sopra di lui, se sarà necessario farlo."

"O potrei anche incatenarlo a un termosifone," replica Scott. Che razza di coglione. Solo perché una sola volta…

E poi Derek è di fronte a lui, e c’è qualcosa di strano sulla sua faccia. Sembra che stia provando delle emozioni o che soffra di un doloroso caso di aerofagia, e Stiles si sente più pronto a scommettere sull’aerofagia che sul fatto che Derek provi emozioni.

"Girati," dice Derek. "Fammi vedere."

"Sto bene," dice Stiles.

"Girati," ripete Derek. Stiles si aspettava di sentirglielo dire irritato, ma invece suona… disperato.

Gli obbedisce senza pensarci, girando su se stesso e posando una mano contro il muro. La mano di Derek tocca la sua pelle esitando, spingendo su la maglia di Stiles per esporre i graffi sulla schiena.

Derek traccia i contorni delle ferite con una mano, l’altra – calda e pesante – la tiene posata sul fianco di Stiles. Stiles percepisce il formicolio della magia guaritrice dei licantropi in azione, e il dolore pulsante dei graffi diminuisce a una sensazione più lieve come quella dei tagli con la carta.

"Grazie," mormora, ha le punte delle orecchie arrossate. Derek è così vicino a lui da essere imbarazzante.

"Resta qui, per favore," gli dice Derek, piano. Rimette la maglia di Stiles a posto e la liscia passando piano una mano lungo la spina dorsale di Stiles, posando poi le mani sui fianchi di Stiles. "Per favore. Vado a ucciderla e poi torno. È una promessa."

Stiles chiude gli occhi e resta con la faccia rivolta al muro. Ha l’impressione di non riuscire a respirare.

"Prenditi cura di te," gli dice, come se fosse un’eco delle stesse parole che Derek gli ha rivolto non molto tempo fa.

Derek emette un lamento da animale sofferente, e poi va via, e Stiles sente di colpo freddo.

Stiles crolla contro il muro, sentendo la spossatezza investirlo, adesso che l’adrenalina sta calando.

"Stiles?" dice Scott esitante. "Vado a chiamare il resto del branco. Devono sapere quello che sta succedendo. Solo… Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"

Stiles gli fa cenno con una mano di poter andare via, e si concede un paio di minuti per poter respirare da solo in silenzio.

Peter spunta fuori dalle ombre. "Derek non riuscirà a sconfiggere la sirena."

"E tu cosa ne sai?" dice Stiles, voltando di scatto la testa e rivolgendo a Peter un’occhiata torva.

"La domanda, caro ragazzo, è cosa _non so_. Perché quello che so è che la sirena perlopiù finirà con l’uccidere Derek."

"E allora perché non sei lì fuori a salvarlo?" urla Stiles.

"Perché non posso essere io a farlo. Non sono _io_ quello innamorato di lui."

L’aria abbandona i polmoni di Stiles con un sibilo. "Cosa?"

"Non fare lo stupido, Stiles. È al di là dei tuoi limiti. Tu ami Derek, e per quanto tu abbia dei gusti preoccupanti in fatto di uomini, in questo caso la cosa gioca a favore del nostro caro Alpha. Il segreto per sconfiggere una sirena è una canzone di vero amore."

"Te lo stai inventando."

Gli occhi di Peter scattano di lato e poi si lecca le labbra. Diversamente dalla maggior parte delle persone, che hanno un tic motorio che le tradisce quando dicono una bugia, Peter ha un tic che lo tradisce quando dice la verità.

"La madre di Derek l’aveva capito. Le sirene hanno cominciato a spostarsi verso l’entroterra anni fa. Marianne stava facendo delle ricerche quando… beh. Non ha mai avuto la possibilità di scrivere quello che ha trovato, ma lo ha detto a me. Le sirene sono creature della lussuria, la usano per attirare gli uomini verso il loro tragico destino. Ma cos’è più forte della lussuria?"

Stiles non risponde.

" _L’amore_ ," dice Peter. "Piccolo imbecille. Una canzone d’amore può combattere contro quella di una sirena. Sentire una canzone di vero amore le incapacita. _Chanson d’amour_ contro _chanson du désir_."

"Dove diavolo posso trovare una canzone di vero amore…"

"Non ne devi trovare una," dice Peter, roteando gli occhi. "Devi solo provare amore per l’ _oggetto_ della canzone. Ecco, prendi questo." Spinge qualcosa verso Stiles.

È uno dei suoi CD di Barry Manilow, che chiaramente Derek ha rubato _di nuovo_ , come potrebbe fare solo il grande e bizzarro appassionato di ballate romantiche che è lui.

Ma Stiles pensa che questo potrebbe funzionare. Derek ama Barry Manilow e Stiles ama Derek.

Potrebbe _funzionare_.

 

\----

 

Derek segue le tracce della sirena fra gli alberi, fino al cuore della riserva di Beacon Hills. C’è un laghetto nascosto nella foresta, e l’altalena fatta con lo pneumatico è ancora lì dai tempi in cui era bambino.

La trova parecchie ore dopo, quando la luce grigiastra del sole del primo mattino filtra fra i rami.

"Ed eccoti qui," dice la sirena, che lo sta aspettando al limitare dell’acqua.

È nuda e in qualche modo è bellissima – come lo può essere uno scorpione, o una pila di vetri taglienti e luccicanti. Non si nasconde più dietro alcun tratto umano. "Mi stavo chiedendo quanto tempo ci avresti messo. Il tuo piccolo umano mi ha trovata ore fa. Me ne sono sbarazzata."

Derek si congela sul posto. "Stiles sta bene," dice.

"E allora," dice la sirena, e le sue labbra grigie e screpolate si tendono per scoprire una fila di denti seghettati, "perché non lo chiami?"

Tenendo gli occhi sulla sirena, Derek prende lentamente il suo cellulare dalla tasca e preme il numero uno per la chiamata rapida a Stiles.

Un secondo dopo, si sente _Hungry Like the Wolf_ suonare dal cellulare che la sirena tiene in alto con la mano.

"Ha lottato per un po’," dice la sirena, lanciando il cellulare a Derek. Lo afferra quando gli sbatte sul petto, e l’impatto lo fa barcollare più di quello di un proiettile. Il cellulare è sporco del sangue di Stiles. Derek ne conosce l’odore.

"Dov’è?" ringhia Derek, le zanne gli si allungano così tanto da tagliargli il labbro inferiore.

"So dove si trova _gran parte_ di lui," dice la sirena, sorridendo in modo maniacale, e si dà delle pacche sullo stomaco. "O almeno le parti che si trovano nella mia pancia."

"No," dice Derek, stringendo le mani di riflesso. Lo schermo del cellulare di Stiles si crepa.

 _Mi costringerà a comprargliene uno nuovo_ , pensa Derek. _Ne vorrà uno più aggiornato_.

A Derek non importa. Comprerà a Stiles cento cellulari.

"Il rifiuto di accettare la realtà è il primo stadio del dolore," concorda la sirena, con una voce che trasuda falsa compassione. Passa un momento a picchiettarsi i denti, come se stesse dando a Derek il tempo di scendere a patti con la notizia.

"No," ripete. Lui lo saprebbe se Stiles fosse… lo _saprebbe_.

"Era anche uno che urlava tanto. Una voce adorabile," sospira la sirena. "La sua ultima parola è stata _Derek_. Non il suo ultimo _suono_ , ovvio, quello è stato più che altro un _aaaaaaaargh_." Si stringe drammaticamente le mani attorno alla gola, e i suoi lunghi artigli dallo strano colore si posano appena sulla sua pelle giallastra.

"Stai mentendo," dice Derek, lottando contro il peso schiacciante della perdita. La sua spina dorsale scricchiola e si muove sotto il bisogno di trasformarsi; ha bisogno di lacerare, uccidere e fare a pezzi quella creatura con i suoi denti.

"Davvero?" dice la sirena. Si picchietta le unghie contro le guance infossate, poggiando il gomito sul palmo dell’altra mano, col fianco piegato di lato come in ricordo di una posa tipica della ragazza che ha finto di essere.

"Non riesci a dire se sto mentendo, vero, licantropo? Il mio cuore non batte… _canta_!" Sembra deliziata.

"No, gorgoglia. Come della melma."

"Sei un tipo così lusinghiero," dice la sirena, assottigliando gli occhi. "Gli ho fatto una foto. Dopo averlo ucciso. È nel cellulare."

I suoi occhi si abbassano di riflesso sul cellulare nella sua mano, e sa che _non_ dovrebbe farlo, sa tutto sulle distrazioni in battaglia, ma si tratta di _Stiles_ , che è sempre stato il suo punto debole.

Il suo secondo di disattenzione è tutto ciò di cui la sirena ha bisogno. Gli è subito addosso con un urlo stridulo e agitando a ventaglio gli artigli. Derek alza un braccio per parare il colpo, e gli artigli di lei scavano a fondo nella carne, fermandosi solo quando toccano l’osso.

Derek ulula e se la scrolla di dosso, abbassandosi per evitare il successivo colpo di artigli. Si stringe su se stesso e rotola a terra, scattando poi in piedi facendo leva sui talloni, con gli artigli scoperti.

La sirena è veloce, i suoi movimenti sono ondulati come quelli di una ballerina, e dopo un paio di minuti, lui sta sanguinando da più punti, con le ferite che gli guariscono lentamente. Derek realizza che sta perdendo. Male.

"Ci rinunci?" lo schermisce la sirena. "Di’ di sì e ti lascerò piangere per la sua perdita. Un ultimo bellissimo ululato. Amerei poterlo sentire."

Derek ringhia, passandosi il dorso della mano sul sopracciglio. La mano gli si sporca di sangue, il che non è una sorpresa. Gli sta colando sugli occhi, che gli bruciano, da quando gli artigli di lei l’hanno colpito alla fronte.

All’improvviso, Derek sente un suono basso, simile a un rombo. È quello di un motore, e si sta facendo più forte ed è diretto verso di loro, e volta la testa proprio mentre la sirena gli salta addosso mirando alla sua gola.

La Jeep di Stiles irrompe nella radura, con i finestrini abbassati mentre Barry Manilow canta a profusione:

_I miei occhi ti adorano, anche se non ho mai posato una mano su di te_

_I miei occhi ti adorano, come se tu fossi a un milione di miglia da me_

_Non puoi vedere quando ti adoro_

_Così vicina, così vicina, eppure così lontana_

La sirena si ferma, i suoi artigli si bloccano a metà del colpo che stava sferrando, a pochi millimetri dalla gola di Derek.

"Che cosa… che cos’è questo suono bellissimo?" sibila.

Derek osserva come delle lacrime le riempiano gli occhi a fessura, mentre lei si dondola sul posto sulle dolci note di Manilow.

_Cosa cazzo…?_

Derek non spreca la distrazione che ha guadagnato, scatta in avanti e le taglia la gola con un colpo forte di artigli.

Quando la pelle della sirena viene incisa, Derek viene spruzzato di poltiglia viscida e rosa che profuma di fragola, il che non è sorprendente considerando come va la sua vita. La sirena crolla a terra, morta stecchita. La sua testa è connessa alle spalle solo da un paio di tendini.

Si asciuga la poltiglia rosa dagli occhi, mentre Stiles spegne il motore e scende dalla Jeep; la voce di Barry Manilow viene spenta e tagliata a metà di una strofa.

Stiles marcia verso Derek e gli lancia un CD in testa. "Eccotelo," dice. "E vai a farti fottere, _ma proprio tanto_ , per non esserti fidato di me. Ho salvato di nuovo il mondo, _forza Stiles_ , e tu puzzi come la doccia di una ragazza. Penso di poter determinare chi è chiaramente il vincitore."

Derek riesce ad afferrare il CD, nonostante sia coperto di melma. Fissa incredulo Stiles, mentre della poltiglia rosa gli cola a fiumi dal mento.

"Sei… sei la persona peggiore al mondo," dice Stiles, respirando a fatica. "Avresti potuto morire, lo capisci? Cosa mai avrei potuto fare… cosa avrebbe mai potuto fare il branco senza di te? Non so neanche perché mai io… aaargh! Vorrei non averti mai conosciuto!" dice Stiles, agitando le mani in aria come se davvero non ne potesse più di Derek.

Torna alla Jeep, con le spalle strette e curve fino alle orecchie, e sale in macchina. Poi fa retromarcia, frena e abbassa il finestrino.

Stiles sembra sul punto di dirgli qualcos’altro, boccheggia senza emettere suoni fino a quando non fa un verso inarticolato di rabbia, rimettendo la Jeep in moto e accelerando così veloce da lasciare dietro di sé una nuvola di polvere.

 _So come ti senti!_ Vorrebbe urlare Derek. _Perché tu mi fai sentire così_ tutte le volte, _Stiles!_

Però non dice nulla, si limita a osservare Stiles andare via, provando a non emettere alcun suono mentre il suo cuore si frantuma andando a pezzi come un vetro colpito al centro.

Sospira, ha della melma che gli cola lungo il collo. È fredda. Sente freddo. Sente freddo, è infelice e profumato di fragola.

"Beh, _questo_ di sicuro l’hai appena mandato all’aria," dice Peter, materializzandosi al suo fianco.

"’Sta zitto," ringhia Derek, anche se senza metterci dietro troppa rabbia. Le sue mani si stringono sul CD. "Dov’eri quando avevo bisogno del tuo aiuto?"

"Oh, ma tu non avevi bisogno del mio aiuto. Te la stavi cavando così bene da solo."

"Se Stiles non fosse arrivato qui…" Derek sa che non sarebbe finita bene.

"Sì," l’interrompe Peter. "Esattamente quello che sto cercando di dire. Stiles. Ti piacerebbe avere un consiglio da parte mia?"

" _No_."

Peter schiocca la lingua. "Corri da lui. Questo è il momento giusto per un gesto teatrale. Mancano quindici minuti alla fine del film, Derek, e hai bisogno di riconquistarlo prima dei titoli di coda."

"Ma ti _senti_ quando parli?" chiede Derek. "Mi odia. Non mi vuole. Che cosa dovrei fare? Prendere uno stereo portatile e fargli una serenata?"

Peter stringe le labbra, sta chiaramente trattenendo un sorriso, il coglione. "Perché no? Mi sembra un’idea meravigliosa. Stiles ti ha mai detto qual è la sua canzone preferita? È _Mandy_. Lui ama Barry Manilow. E visto che la sirena poteva essere sconfitta soltanto da una canzone di vero amore, doveva trattarsi di una musica amata. Oppure doveva essere amato l’oggetto della canzone."

"Allora Stiles deve proprio amare Barry Manilow," dice Derek.

Per un momento Peter sembra che sia sul punto di strozzarlo, prima che la sua espressione si rilassi di nuovo e gli dica, "Sì, esatto."

Ed è per questo che, quarantacinque minuti più tardi, Derek si ritrova sotto la finestra di Stiles con un iPod e una cassa audio portatile, a farsi passare per scemo per il resto dei suoi giorni.

"Ricordo tutta la mia vita, pioveva pioggia fredda come il ghiaccio," canta a denti stretti, fissando su verso la finestra buia. "Un’ombra di un uomo, una faccia al di là di una finestra, piangendo nella notte, la notte finisce nella…"

La finestra si apre. "Cosa stai facendo?" si sente la voce strozzata di Stiles.

"… mattina di un altro giorno," persiste Derek. "La gente felice passa davanti a me. Guardando nei loro occhi…"

" _Che significa?!_ "

"… vedo un ricordo, non avevo mai realizzato quanto mi rendevi felice, oh Stiles…"

"Oh _Dio_ ," dice Stiles. È appoggiato alla finestra e si copre la faccia con le mani. "Perché, perché mi sta succedendo questo?"

"Oh, Stiles," canta Derek, senza lasciarsi scoraggiare. Sente che lungo la strada si stanno aprendo delle porte e percepisce delle altre paia di occhi guardare lo spettacolo. "Sei arrivato e hai dato senza prendere, ma io ti ho mandato via, oh Stiles…"

"Farei letteralmente qualsiasi cosa per farti smettere."

"Mi hai baciato e fatto smettere di tremare…"

"Non ho fatto una cosa simile!"

"E ho bisogno di te, oggi, oh Stiles." Derek trae un respiro profondo, pronto a iniziare il secondo verso, ma Stiles non gli sta dando delle occhiate incoraggianti, e Derek si prepara a essere rifiutato col cuore che gli batte come se volesse scappargli dal petto.

"Derek," dice Stiles, veloce e convinto, "giuro su Dio che se non la smetti subito, non pomicerò con te mai e poi mai."

Derek preme il tasto di pausa a tentoni, con le sopracciglia inarcate.

Stiles si strofina una mano sulla faccia, ha le spalle afflosciate. Poi Derek vede che le sue spalle stanno cominciando a tremare, sempre più forte, fino a quando Stiles alza la testa e i suoi caldi occhi marroni incontrano quelli di Derek. Sta facendo un largo sorriso.

"Anche se tu sei la persona _più imbarazzante che io conosca_ – e credimi, questa non è una cosa che dimenticherò facilmente – so riconoscere un grande, lupesco gesto quando ne vedo uno."

Derek ondeggia spostando il proprio peso da un piede all’altro.

"Nonostante mi senta sia arrabbiato che affascinato, devo proprio chiedertelo… cosa diavolo ti ha fatto cantare _Barry Manilow_? Seriamente, Barry Manilow? Voglio dire, ti avrei dato più per _Werewolves of London_ o qualcosa di simile. Questa invece è solo triste."

"Che cosa? Ma questa è la tua canzone preferita!"

"Chi ti ha detto che _Mandy_ è la mia canzone preferita?"

"Peter! Ha detto che tu…"

Derek si ferma e lui e Stiles si scambiano uno sguardo pieno di fastidio e disgusto. _Peter_. Certe cose cominciano ad avere molto più senso.

Derek brontola per nascondere il proprio imbarazzo. "Ma tu ascolti sempre le sue canzoni."

"Io?" chiede Stiles, affacciandosi di più dalla finestra e gesticolando ampiamente con la mano. "Uh, chiedo scusa, ma sei _tu_ quello che ascolta sempre le sue canzoni."

"Hai ucciso la sirena facendo suonare Barry Manilow."

"Quello ha solo funzionato perché era una canzone di vero amore!"

"Non è così che funziona! Deve esserci del vero amore per la canzone! Vero amore per la canzone o per l’oggetto della… della canzone." Conclude Derek, comprendendo all’improvviso. Il suo battito cardiaco accelera.

E così anche quello di Stiles. Stiles lo sta fissando, ha le guance arrossate.

"Oh," dice Derek. "Io, uhm… Anch’io."

Stiles crolla di peso in avanti, posando le braccia sul davanzale. "Davvero?" chiede con una vocina piccola, una voce che a Derek fa male sentire.

Derek si schiarisce la voce, preme il tasto per andare avanti del suo iPod e poi schiaccia play. Parte la musica e Stiles sgrana gli occhi.

"Sai, non posso sorridere senza di te…"

"Stop, fermati!" dice Stiles, ma sta ridendo, adesso. "Metterò una moratoria su Manilow. Decisione esecutiva."

"Mi dispiace," dice Derek. "Avrei dovuto fidarmi di te. Avrei dovuto dirtelo."

Lo sguardo di Stiles si ammorbidisce di più. "Già, avresti dovuto farlo. Adesso, forza, porta quassù il tuo culo peloso. I vicini ci stanno già guardando, diamo loro qualcosa di cui parlare."

L’occhio di Derek scatta con un tic nervoso. "Stai citando altre canzoni degli Anni Ottanta?"

"Cosa? No, no. Ma vieni qui, perché ho l’impressione che _stanotte è la notte_."

Derek lascia cadere l’iPod e lo sente suonare di nuovo – Barry Manilow sta cantando dalle casse audio – ma non gliene importa. Scala il muro in tre secondi netti e attraversa la finestra placcando Stiles per bloccarlo contro il pavimento. "Se vuoi il mio corpo e pensi che sono sexy…" replica Derek, imitandolo seguendo la sua scia di citazioni di canzoni, e sorride.

Stiles sembra meravigliato per un minuto, poi assottiglia gli occhi. "Odio quando ottieni l’ultima parola. Lo odio. O-D-I-O. Lo odio."

"Potrei iniziare a cantare di nuovo," propone Derek, baciando la gola di Stiles.

"Urgh," dice Stiles. "Nonostante il tuo sorprendente registro da tenore, risparmiamoci il canto per le occasioni speciali, ok?"

"Ok," concorda Derek, strusciando il naso sotto la mandibola di Stiles.

"Ehi!" dice Stiles all’improvviso, mettendosi a sedere e non rompendo il naso di Derek per un soffio. "Questo è stato tutto un piano di Peter!"

"Che cosa?" chiede Derek. È distratto dalla striscia di pancia di Stiles che si intravede fra la sua maglia e i suoi jeans. Giura solennemente di mettere la lingua sopra quel tratto di pelle entro i prossimi cinque minuti.

"La musica!" dice Stiles. "Il mondo in cui spuntava fuori ovunque. Pensi che Peter stesse provando a farci finire insieme?"

"Non ho davvero voglia di pensare a Peter in questo momento, sai? Uccide l’atmosfera."

"Potrei mettere su di nuovo Manilow," lo prende in giro Stiles. "Oppure possiamo passare al letto. Se lo vuoi."

Derek si solleva facendo leva su un gomito, il suo occhi vagano sul viso di Stiles, soffermandosi sulle guance arrossate e la punta di incertezza che vede nei suoi occhi.

"Sì," dice Derek, rimettendosi in piedi e trascinando Stiles su con lui.

Stiles inciampa su Derek, i loro petti premono l’uno sull’altro quando Derek stringe le braccia attorno a lui e marcia per portare entrambi all’indietro verso il letto. Stiles cade all’indietro con uno strillo sorpreso, quando il retro delle sue ginocchia si scontrano con il materasso, ma porta Derek giù con lui, e i loro corpi adesso sono premuti l’uno sull’altro per tutta la loro lunghezza.

"Aspetta," dice Derek, allontanandosi.

"No, amico, _andiamo_ ," dice, sbattendo le mani sul petto di Derek come se fossero zampe. "Ti prego, non ripensarci. Fai come me, non pensare affatto. Pensa solo con il tuo cazzo."

Derek sbuffa una risata, spingendo via piano Stiles. "Stiles, fermati. Ho bisogno di dirti qualcosa. Prima di farlo…"

"Alleluia, questo significa che lo _faremo_!"

" _Stiles_ ," ringhia Derek. Stiles mima di chiudersi una zip sulle labbra, e Derek trae un respiro profondo. "Guarda, ci sono certe cose in un licantropo che sono diverse da quelle di un essere umano."

Stiles gli rivolge un’occhiata piatta. "Ma va?"

Derek arrossisce storcendo la bocca. Sa di essersi messo sulla difensiva. "’Sta zitto. Alcune cose sono davvero diverse, ok? Cose che succedono a… a letto."

"Uhm, e mi piacerà sapere dove stai andando a parare?"

"Non lo so," dice Derek, e spera che Stiles non percepisca la silenziosa nota di pateticità presente nella sua voce. "Quanto ne sai su come si accoppiano i lupi?"

"Del tipo, i lupi veri?"

Derek tossisce, profondamente a disagio. "Sì."

"È un test, per caso?" chiede Stiles. "Hai guardato la mia cronologia sul browser? Perché, lo giuro, _quella_ è stata una ricerca che ho fatto per Scott. Non è che io spenga le luci e mi metta a guardare Animal Planet, ok?"

Derek strabuzza gli occhi. "Che cosa?"

"Che cosa?"

" _Stiles_ ," sospira Derek, massaggiandosi le tempie. "Questa è una cosa seria. Lo so che hai sentito parlare del knotting…"

"Questa è un’accusa infondata!" La faccia di Stiles è rossa quanto un pomodoro. "In vita mia non ho mai…"

"Stiles, ho _visto_ la tua cronologia."

Stiles affloscia le spalle, si copre la faccia con una mano. "Lasciami qui a morire," dice. "Ah, erezione mia! Tanto gentile e tanto onesta parevi!"

"Il punto è che è vero," dice Derek, provando a restare fermo. "I licantropi hanno dei… nodi. Ma non è come hai letto."

Stiles sbircia fra le dita. "Che cosa?"

"È…" Derek fa un mormorio dalla frustrazione. "È come la luna. Quando è piena, sentiamo in maniera più forte l’impulso di trasformarci. Il nodo è così. È più grande o più piccolo, dipende dal periodo del mese."

Dalle espressioni che fa Stiles, riesce a vedere come stia facendo dei calcoli.

"Aspetta un attimo. Mi stai dicendo che hai un _cazzo lunare_?" chiede Stiles, incredulo.

" _No_."

"Sì, che ce l’hai! Oh mio Dio, hai un nodo mannaro!"

"Stiles, non ho un…" Derek si ferma, stringendosi due dita sul naso.

"La luna piena è fra due settimane. Quanto ce l’hai grande, adesso? Posso vederlo? Ti verrà un nodo quando lo faremo, stanotte?"

"Mi pento di tutto quello che mi ha condotto fin qui," dice Derek, crollando di schiena sul letto, accanto a Stiles.

Stiles si abbassa verso di lui, sostenendosi con una mano, e ha un’espressione incerta. "Stai scherzando, vero? Non ti stai davvero pentendo di essere qui? Con me?"

"No," dice Derek. Stringe una mano sul davanti della felpa di Stiles e lo strattona fino a quando le loro fronti non sono l’una contro l’altra. Stiles emette un mormorio leggero e passa una mano fra i capelli di Derek, prima di baciarlo in modo lieve.

"Sono contento che tu sia qui," dice Stiles contro le labbra di Derek, le sue parole sono appena udibili. Ha gli occhi chiusi, e Derek sa già che amerà Stiles per il resto della sua vita.

"Anch’io," replica Derek, protraendosi per baciare l’angolo dell’occhio di Stiles. Derek sente Stiles sorridere, durante il loro bacio successivo.

"Allora," dice Stiles, piano come se stesse dicendo un segreto. "Possiamo fare sesso, ora?"

"Stiles," si lamenta Derek.

Stiles si tira su, continuando a sorridere, e si mette a cavalcioni su Derek. "Farei uno spettacolo apposta per te," dice, "ma penso davvero che entrambi avremmo dovuto essere nudi, tipo, già da ieri."

Si toglie la felpa e la maglia e li lancia dall’altra parte della stanza. Derek posa le mani sulla vita nuda di Stiles, tracciando con i pollici dei cerchi intorno alle ossa sporgenti del bacino. "Sul serio?" chiede.

"Oh sì," dice Stiles. Ha delle chiazze rosse per l’imbarazzo su per il collo e lungo il petto, e Derek vorrebbe morderlo e leccargli i nei. Poi realizza che niente lo sta fermando dal farlo, e afferra con fermezza Stiles e si piega, bloccandolo sotto di lui.

Lecca un sentiero immaginario che va dalla parte cava fra le clavicole di Stiles fin giù all’ombelico, mordicchiandogli la pelle prima di tirarsi su e sfilarsi la maglia.

"Nnnngh," dice Stiles. "Questo è… fai Pilates, giusto?"

"Yoga," dice Derek, e Stiles ride sfiatato, facendo scorrere le mani lungo i fianchi di Derek, quasi come se non riuscisse a credere che gli è permesso toccare.

Derek sposta le mani sul bottone dei jeans di Stiles. "Hai bisogno di aiuto?" chiede, inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Uhm," dice Stiles, sgranando gli occhi.

Derek si ferma. "Stiamo andando troppo veloci?"

"No, no," dice Stiles, scuotendo la testa. Le sue mani vagano sul petto di Derek, e i suoi palmi sfiorano i capezzoli di Derek, facendoli indurire. "Definitivamente non troppo veloci. Però è… è la mia prima volta. Voglio dire. Non che io non abbia avuto _parecchie_ offerte, visto il fine esemplare che sono…"

"Se le hai avute, non voglio sentirne parlare," dice Derek, tentando di non far trasparire un ringhio di gelosia dalla sua voce.

L’espressione completamente deliziata di Stiles gli dice però che non ha avuto successo. "Amico, lo sai che sei l’unico lupo per me. E," la voce di Stiles si fa più quieta, "Lo sai che non ho davvero avuto alcuna offerta. A dire il vero sono preoccupato di stare sognando, adesso."

Derek sfiora la guancia di Stiles con le dita. "Non stai sognando," dice. "E se c’è qualcuno che sta sognando, quello sono io."

Stiles scoppia a ridere, voltando la faccia di lato, il suo stomaco vibra sotto le gambe di Derek. "Oh Dio," ansima. "Non posso… chi poteva saperlo che eri così poetico?" Torna a guardare Derek, ha gli occhi che brillano. "Guarda che puoi dirmelo. Hai un diario, vero? In cui tieni tutti i tuoi pensieri segreti? E ci scrivi cose sui miei occhi. Assolutamente, scrivi cose sui miei occhi, vero?"

"No," mormora Derek, minaccioso. Ha un diario nel suo portatile, che Stiles non leggerà mai perché la sua password _non_ è Stiles.

"Diresti che i miei occhi sono più _dorati_ o del _colore del whiskey_? O magari _miele fuso_?"

"Direi che sei pieno di stronzate," risponde Derek, "E per questo sono marroni."

"Questo mi ferisce," dice Stiles, ridacchiando ancora. "Dovresti baciarmi per farmela passare."

"Farò più di questo," dice Derek. Lascia il letto e fruga nel cassetto del comodino fino a quando non trova una bottiglia di lubrificante.

Quando si volta verso il letto, Stiles è completamente nudo, steso sulle coperte e si sta toccando l’erezione.

Derek non riesce a fermare il ringhio profondo che si alza dal suo petto, il modo in cui il suo cuore grida _Mio_ con ogni battito.

Stiles è bellissimo. Gli occhi di Derek vagano su di lui, lo guardano tutto, dalle chiazze rosse sulle guance e sul petto alla linea di peli sotto l’ombelico che finisce dritta sulla sua erezione.

Si toglie i propri jeans e l’intimo, e Stiles fa il più adorabile versetto da animale che Derek abbia mai sentito. Quando Derek arriva sul letto, ride coprendo il corpo di Stiles con il suo.

"Sai," dice Stiles, fissando il soffitto. "Ho sempre avuto paura che quando avrei fatto sesso ci sarebbero state delle risate nel mezzo."

Derek preme la faccia contro la gola di Stiles, ancora scosso dalle risate.

"Questo è il tipo di risata da sto-ridendo-con-te, giusto?" chiede Stiles, e Derek sente col naso una sfumatura di nervosismo sulla pelle di Stiles. Lecca il battito che sente sulla gola di Stiles.

"Sono con te," dice Derek, strusciando i suoi fianchi verso il basso, per lasciare che le loro erezioni si strofinino l’una sull’altra.

Stiles squittisce. "Dio, se sei… Gesù… Possiamo passare alla parte in cui mi scopi? Vorrei davvero sapere cosa si prova ad avere il tuo cazzo dentro di me."

"Prima le dita," dice Derek. "Ho bisogno di prepararti."

"Nnnngh," si lamenta Stiles, strisciando sotto di lui in maniera deliziosa. "Seriamente, hai bisogno di smettere di parlare, o finirò con… Santo Dio, Santa Madre di Dio, questo è il tuo dito, questo è… oh mio Dio, questo è il tuo dito."

Derek si abbassa a baciarlo. Dopo non molto, ha due dita dentro Stiles, che vanno dentro e fuori di lui con dei suoni bagnati. Stiles gli stringe le spalle, gemendo e farfugliando, dicendo a malapena parole che abbiano più senso di _Cazzo_ e _Sì_. Derek ama guardare come le sue dita scompaiano dentro il corpo di Stiles.

"Dammene ancora," dice Stiles, con un tono che mostra quanto si stia sforzando di parlare. "Andiamo, posso prenderne ancora. _Voglio_ prenderle."

Derek si ferma, sollevando la testa per poter vedere l’espressione di Stiles. "Ne sei sicuro?"

"Oh mio Dio!" esclama Stiles. "Io, Stiles Stilinski, nel pieno delle mie facoltà mentali e del mio corpo estremamente eccitato, ti do il permesso di andare pure fottutamente avanti!"

"Sei così fottutamente esigente, chiedi troppe cose," dice Derek, spingendo dentro un terzo dito. "Avrei dovuto saperlo."

"Già, avresti dovuto saperlo," concorda Stiles, col respiro accelerato. Sembra aver trovato di nuovo l’uso della parola. Derek deve porvi rimedio. "Su una scala da uno a Signore del Sesso, è come se avessi Genghis Cock su per… mmmpf!"

Derek bacia Stiles per zittirlo, perché lo vuole fare e perché se non lo fa inizierà a ridere senza riuscire a smetterla. Flette le dita e Stiles fa un gemito acuto e molto soddisfacente.

"Così?" mormora Derek.

"Oh Dio mio," dice Stiles, facendo scattare la testa all’indietro e mostrando la gola allo sguardo affamato di Derek. "Sono preparato, ok, sono preparato abbastanza! Fallo, posso inciderti un invito se vuoi… ah!"

 

\----

 

"E sarà placcato in oro?" ride sommessamente Derek, allineandosi e spingendo dentro solo la punta della sua erezione. Stiles si lascia scappare un ansito forte, come se qualcuno gli avesse dato un pugno; gli gira la testa e ogni sensazione che prova la sente dieci volte più forte del normale. Le dita non l’hanno preparato abbastanza, pensa in modo confuso, e vorrebbe dirlo a Derek, ma non riesce a pronunciare alcuna parola, solo dei gemiti gutturali di dolore.

Derek si immobilizza, con la punta dell’erezione ancora dentro Stiles, e Stiles sibila, "Sei un sadico, figlio di puttana potresti…"

"Dio, è così bello essere dentro di te," geme Derek. Ha le mani sui fianchi di Stiles e le dita si flettono appena come se avesse voglia di spingere più a fondo, ma si stesse trattenendo dal farlo.

Stiles sta ansimando in modo osceno, e non sono ancora neanche arrivati alla parte aerobica. La parte interna delle sue cosce gli fa male per come si sta stirando per far spazio a Derek fra le sue gambe, e le sue mani artigliano le lenzuola nel tentativo di tenerlo ancorato a qualcosa, mentre i suoi muscoli interni si flettono intorno alla punta dell’erezione di Derek. Rabbrividisce di piacere, con dei desideri innominabili.

"Ne vuoi di più?"

Stiles vorrebbe dire, "Sì, scopami!" ma ha paura e Derek sembra così grande dentro di lui, quindi fa un debole gemito e dice, "Un poco… giusto solo un pochino, ok?"

Derek grugnisce e spinge un po’ più a fondo; i muscoli del suo stomaco sussultano e si contraggono, e Stiles si meraviglia di quanto Derek stia cercando di trattenersi.

"Ancora un po’?" ringhia Derek, e Stiles annuisce tremando.

Derek continua a spingersi dentro Stiles, e sembra che stia andando avanti da una vita, anche se Stiles sa che non è una cosa possibile. Ha le mani distese per bene, i palmi sono premuti sul materasso. Non sa cosa fare con le sue mani e ciò lo sta spaventando, vuole che Derek tolga via le sue opzioni e che faccia una scelta per lui.

"Derek, potresti… i miei polsi… solo…"

E Derek sembra capirlo, grazie a Dio, perché anche se Stiles ha un cazzo sul per il culo è ancora troppo timido e sopraffatto da quello che stanno facendo per articolare quello di cui ha bisogno.

"Sì," sibila Derek, stringendo entrambe le mani attorno i polsi di Stiles e portandogli le braccia sopra la testa. Cambia la presa, usa una mano per tenere fermi i polsi di Stiles e l’altra scivola giù per il petto di Stiles, pizzicandogli un capezzolo, provocandogli un sospiro forte, prima di andare a stringersi attorno all’erezione di Stiles.

Stiles geme e inarca la schiena, e ciò fa solo in modo che Derek scivoli ancora più a fondo dentro di lui. Si sente allo stesso tempo braccato, intrappolato e amato.

"Proprio così, stai per venire," sbuffa Derek; del sudore brilla sul suo petto mentre spinge più forte. "Stai per venire per me, sei _mio_ …"

E Stiles lo fa: con un urlo rauco viene così forte da farsi fuoriuscire fuori pure il suo fottuto cervello; la sua testa si piega all’indietro e la vista gli si annebbia e si fa confusa.

Derek non gli dà la possibilità di riprendere fiato, piuttosto gira immediatamente Stiles e lo posiziona a carponi, muovendolo con facilità dato che Stiles è ancora debole e con gli arti mollicci e pieghevoli.

Poi Derek si allinea di nuovo e spinge dentro; l’angolatura è diversa e Derek riesce a toccare la sua prostata quasi con ogni spinta, facendo mugolare Stiles. Il suo corpo quasi non riesce a sopportarlo, visto che sta ancora avendo a che fare con i postumi dell’orgasmo e in più con dei nuovi brividi di piacere.

Derek alle sue spalle sta ringhiando, con i fianchi che sbattono forte con il sedere di Stiles. È questo il modo in cui Stiles immaginava che Derek l’avrebbe preso, rude e intenso, e Stiles geme, desiderando che gli diventi di nuovo duro.

Derek spinge forte dentro di lui, così tanto da far scivolare le ginocchia di Stiles sul letto. Alla fine, le braccia di Stiles cedono, e cade di faccia sul cuscino, col sedere in aria. Derek stringe la presa e la riaggiusta, e poi spinge con forza dentro Stiles, portando la faccia di Stiles a strusciarsi avanti e indietro sul cuscino. Stiles sta sbavando sulla federa, respirando con forza per prendere aria.

"Dio, Stiles," geme Derek sopra di lui. "Non sai nemmeno… ah, cazzo."

Derek si stringe a Stiles allacciando le braccia attorno a lui, una mano va a premergli il bassoventre e l’altra va in alto sul suo petto. E poi Derek lo strattona, _forte_ , e Stiles viene alzato e sollevato fino a quando non è seduto sulle cosce di Derek, con la schiena contro il petto di Derek mentre lui lo scopa.

Derek struscia il naso sulla gola di Stiles, e la sua barba gli graffia forte la pelle sensibile e arrossata.

"Gesù, Derek…" esordisce Stiles, e poi Derek lo morde, senza alcuna gentilezza, e Stiles ne è entusiasta. Sente che gli sta diventando di nuovo duro. La mano di Derek lascia il ventre di Stiles e si sposta sul suo fianco. Il braccio di Derek è premuto contro il petto di Stiles e l’altra si muove più in alto fino a stringere piano le dita attorno alla gola di Stiles.

"Ok?" chiede, con un respiro caldo contro l’orecchio di Stiles.

Stiles mugola, annuendo freneticamente. Derek stringe ancora di più la presa e muove i fianchi, spingendosi di più dentro Stiles, e a ogni spinta il suo nodo fatica sempre di più a venire fuori da Stiles.

Stiles si sente privo di ossa, come una bambola di pezza, la testa gli cade all’indietro sulla spalla di Derek. "Cazzo," biascica. "Cazzo, cazzo, ah…"

" _Stiles_ ," geme Derek, come se Stiles lo stesse uccidendo, mentre succhia con forza un marchio fra la spalla e il collo di Stiles. Stiles si contorce contro di lui, e non riesce a credere di essere lì, ora, con Derek dentro di lui.

E porca miseria, il nodo non è neanche nella sua forma completa, ma è comunque un po’ troppo per il suo culo vergine. Pensa, _Non posso… non posso…_

Derek lo tranquillizza con un mormorio indistinto, ruota i fianchi e il suo nodo resta sempre un po’ più bloccato dentro Stiles a ogni spinta.

"Derek," farfuglia, "riesco a sentirlo, il tuo nodo… ah, cazzo, voglio così tanto sentirti venire…"

"Dio, la tua bocca," dice Derek. "Più tardi voglio scoparmela, voglio lasciarti scopare la mia."

"Oh, D-Dio," balbetta Stiles, muovendo i fianchi disperatamente. Ce l’ha completamente duro, ora, e gli sbatte contro lo stomaco a ogni spinta, lasciando una macchia bagnata sulla sua pelle. "Ti prego, Derek, ti prego…"

"Sì, così," ringhia Derek. Spinge avanti e poi si ferma, strusciandosi contro il sedere di Stiles. "Andiamo, supplicami."

"Ti prego, Derek," dice Stiles, immediatamente. "Ti prego, fammi…"

"Lo farò," promette Derek, stringe forte un braccio intorno al petto di Stiles e poi – Grazie a Dio – la mano sul suo fianco si sposta sulla sua erezione, gli si stringe intorno e va su e giù mentre Derek continua a scoparlo.

"Ti amo così tanto," mormora Derek contro la sua spalla. "Ti amo, _ti prego_ …"

"Sì, anch’io," ansima Stiles, il suo cervello registra a malapena ciò su cosa sta concordando, però sa che comunque è qualcosa che riguarda l’inquietante possessività di Derek e probabilmente un sacco di stranezze da sesso da licantropi, tipo Derek che gli viene sulla faccia e poi gli strofina tutto sulla pelle e sui capelli, e sì, Stiles sta tipo sperando che questo succeda perché…

"Ah!" grida, i suoi pensieri deragliano mentre Derek stringe più forte la mano intorno alla sua erezione, giusto a un passo dall’essere troppo doloroso.

"Vieni di nuovo per me," gli ordina Derek, mordendogli il lobo dell’orecchio. "Vieni di nuovo, voglio sentirti di nuovo venire mentre sono dentro di te."

"N-non darmi ordini, non sei il mio capo."

"No?" chiede Derek con una spinta più forte, spingendo il nodo fino in fondo, e Stiles viene, tremando e urlando.

Stiles sente dei fiotti caldi dentro di lui, e Derek geme e spinge entrambi in avanti, stendendosi sulla schiena di Stiles.

Stiles è sporco, sudato e pieno dello sperma di Derek. Ha fatto sesso con un licantropo fico che lo ama. Nella sua vita non potrà mai sentirsi più fantastico di come sente adesso.

 

\----

 

"Dammi un secondo," dice Derek. Si sente la gola in fiamme, e la sua voce è rauca come se avesse urlato. "Posso… Posso tirarlo fuori, non è che siamo davvero annodati…"

"Mmmm, va bene così," dice Stiles, allungando una mano dietro di sé per premere una mano contro il sedere di Derek, per tenerlo fermo. Sembra euforico e appagato. "Resta. È bello."

" _Gesù_ ," dice Derek, stridulo. Morde forte la nuca di Stiles e poi resta fermo lì, con i denti affondati nella pelle di Stiles. Sente il suo stesso respiro contro la faccia, caldo e umido mentre ansima.

"Il sesso è bello," dice Stiles. Volta la testa e rivolge a Derek un sorriso pigro. Le sue palpebre si stanno già chiudendo. "Bello, ma spossante."

"Abbiamo bisogno di lavorare per aumentare la tua resistenza fisica," lo prende in giro Derek, tracciando dei disegni sulla pelle di Stiles mentre finalmente esce fuori di lui, e il suo sperma gocciola fuori dall’ano arrossato e bagnato di Stiles. Derek prova la sensazione di un pugno allo stomaco quando vede… quando vede quanto Stiles sia suo perfino lì dentro, _marchiato_.

Stiles sbuffa piano, poi striscia sulle lenzuola fino a quando non sono faccia a faccia, e il suo naso si arriccia in modo adorabile quando vede il casino che hanno combinato. "Amico, ho diciassette anni e tu sembri una porno star. Dammi una tregua."

"Oppure potrei… allenarti," dice Derek, e il suo sorriso gli arriccia gli angoli della bocca.

Stiles si tira sù su un gomito, mostrandosi all’improvviso più sveglio. "Davvero? Ma, del tipo, possiamo fare del role playing? Del sesso porco fra un allenatore e uno studente?"

Derek rotea gli occhi e prova a mostrarsi come se si sentisse estremamente sfruttato. "Se proprio dobbiamo," dice.

"Ehi!" replica Stiles, schiaffeggiando Derek su un braccio. "Il sarcasmo è una cosa che appartiene solo a me. È il mio personale contributo in questa relazione."

"No, non lo è," dice Derek, stringendo le braccia intorno a Stiles per dargli un caldo abbraccio e un bacio sulla fronte.

Stiles deglutisce a stento, e Derek sente che sta ricambiando l’abbraccio con esitazione. "Prima, sesso porco fra allenatore e studente… poi, sesso tenero alla missionaria, ok?"

"Va bene," ride Derek, strusciando il naso contro la mandibola di Stiles e poi leccandolo sotto il mento, e lasciando parecchia saliva sulla pelle nel processo.

"Questa è una cosa da licantropi, vero?" dice Stiles, piatto. "Fluidi corporei sparsi su ogni dove. Fantastico."

"Facci l’abitudine."

"Se proprio devo," dice Stiles sarcastico. "Ma sarai tu quello a pulire tutto, amico."

Derek sbuffa una risata, baciando piano Stiles sulla bocca, e non gli importa nemmeno di sentire che lì fuori c’è ancora l’iPod che suona:

 

_È un miracolo, un vero spettacolo blu_

_Un miracolo che si realizza_

_Siamo insieme, piccola, stavo diventando pazzo_

_Fino a quando il miracolo_

_Non si è realizzato_

_Ora sei qui, e le mie braccia sono attorno a te_

_E piccola, c’è del ballo per le strade_

_Per il miracolo_

_Un vero spettacolo blu_

_E il miracolo sei tu_

([x](http://youtu.be/9ag1p_YlWgA))

 

 

\----

 

Peter osserva tutto dall’altra parte della strada e aspetta finché non vede Derek arrampicarsi sul lato della casa ed entrare nella finestra di Stiles.

" _Te l’avevo detto_ , Barry Manilow è il più grande romanziere di tutti i tempi," dice compiaciuto. Si sentono provenire dei rumori di urti e schianti dalla finestra aperta, e quando il primo gemito arriva alle sue orecchie, lui gira i tacchi per fare un’uscita di scena veloce.

S’incammina fra gli alberi canticchiando a bocca chiusa _Copacabana_.

"Ma _chi ha colpito chi_?" canta quieto, ridendo.

E ora, può tornare ai suoi piani iniziali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note finali della traduttrice, quelle definitive:** io, come al solito, ringrazio tutti quanti, specie la mia mamma che mi ha fatto così funky, wordreference e urbandictionary.
> 
> Appunticino bis: il cognome di Gabby, Chanson, in francese significa canzone, cosa ragionevole vista la sua natura di sirena. Questo particolare però mi ha impedito di rendere meglio una battuta! XD In particolare questa:
> 
>  
> 
> _"Avrai bisogno di ripassare il tuo francese, prima. E la tua igiene personale."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Parla per te, Chanson!" le urla dietro Stiles._
> 
>  
> 
> Dovete sapere che, negli Stati Uniti, Chanson è ANCHE il nome di un deodorante spray, quindi è come se Stiles le dicesse "Parla per te che ha il cognome di un deodorante!", non potendo però cambiare il cognome la battuta è andata persa XD
> 
> Detto questo, io vi saluto con [Copacabana](http://youtu.be/DJTBfbQoTNk) di Barry Manilow e vi do appuntamento alla mia prossima fatica di Ercole, cioè la traduzione di un’altra storia di WhoNatural, e visto le sue 44mila parole per tradurla ci metterò giusto quel paio di mesetti credo XD
> 
> Per qualsiasi info, delirio, domanda più o meno bizzarra o meno, potete trovarmi [qui](http://www.facebook.com/pages/Graffias/102019146524135)!
> 
> Un saluto,
> 
> vostra Graffias.

**Author's Note:**

> **Note della traduttrice:**
> 
>  
> 
> "Teme di stare avvicinandosi a quella che Stiles chiama la sua ‘creeper zone’. Ogni volta che Stiles sorprende Derek in questo stato, si mette a cantare _Danger Zone_ di Kenny Loggins, sostituendo il ritornello con _howlin’ to the creeper zone_."  <\-- Qui non sono proprio riuscita a trovare un adattamento migliore e l’ho lasciato parzialmente invariato. Per chi masticasse poco l’inglese, ‘creeper zone’ può essere più o meno tradotto come ‘zona/area/stato in cui il suo essere inquietante è al culmine’, cosa che chiaramente non potevo tradurre in due parole spicciole XD (tradurre in italiano creepy del resto è sempre un po’ difficile, viste tutte le sfumature della parola). Quindi il verso della canzone che Stiles cambia diventa ‘ululando in quella zona là’, tipo. _Danger Zone_ è una canzone degli Anni Ottanta, inclusa nella colonna sonora di _Top Gun_ ; nella storia originale non è testualmente nominata, ma io ho preferito farlo per provare a rendere la spiegazione e l’adattamento un po’ più agevole.


End file.
